<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Curse, A Choice, A Claim by Aria_Lerendeair, ToTheStarsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009987">A Curse, A Choice, A Claim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting'>ToTheStarsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is A Damn Good Leader, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Brief Self-Harm Tendencies by Alec, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Possessive Language, Cuddling, Draconic Magic, Dragon Magnus, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Insecurity, Kissing, Learning To Communicate, Lightwood sibling banter, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a Sassy Dragon, Makeouts, Miscommunication, Pining, Pining Magnus Bane, Possessive Magnus Bane, Possessiveness, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, SLEEPY ALEC IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING ON THE PLANET AND NO ONE WILL CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE, Slow Burn, Soft Alec Lightwood, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, Thirsting, cuteness, did i mention the pining, handjobs, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is turned into a dragon and appears to be stuck that way.  (This is not how he pictured his Tuesday going.)  </p><p>Alec is called to handle a disturbance that involves a dragon and meets a creature that is scared and in need of protection.  </p><p>Within minutes of meeting each other, they are inseparable, with Alec taking responsibility for the small dragon, and Magnus taking advantage of the protection offered by the shadowhunter.  </p><p>Neither of them is expecting a convenient arrangement for them both to evolve into something much, much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales of Malec &amp; Dragons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The MONSTROCITY (in all its glorious 105,000 words) is finally complete!  </p><p>This fic was co-written by both Aria and ToTheStarsWriting!  As a result - you'll see POV swaps, with ToTheStarsWriting having written Alec's perspective, and Aria having written Magnus.  Both of us write the remaining characters as we need!  All POV swaps are indicated with the following: ~!~ but should be pretty easy to tell regardless!</p><p>With that in mind, and the entire story already complete - you might see some overlap between POVs, as is common in these types of stories!  This was an experiment in co-authoring we both passionately loved, and we are excited to finally show it to all of you!  </p><p>Without further ado - we give you an epic pile of mush, pining, emotions, sprinkled with angst, a dash of smut, and, of course, because it's the both of us - a DRAGON!!  </p><p>Aria Note: I've covered all of the main beats of the story with the tags - but there might be a few smaller ones I missed and will need to add as the chapters are posted.  Please bear with us on that, it's 105k and that's a lot of words.  Also the tags are NOT in ORDER.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It wasn’t his fault.  </p><p><br/>
Okay, so maybe it <em> was </em> his fault, but he could hardly be blamed, and how was he supposed to know that the box had been cursed not once, but twice!  </p><p><br/>
Who double-cursed their jewelry boxes in this day and age, it was simply ridiculous.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus let out a huff and blinked at the jet of flame that escaped his mouth, causing another shout to echo in the Hunter’s Moon.  He looked at the several wolves who were staring at him warily and blew another small stream of fire at them, making them scramble backward.  </p><p><br/>
That’s what they got for thinking he was a bird.  </p><p><br/>
He didn’t, and wouldn’t, of course, hurt any of them.  </p><p><br/>
(Unless someone tried to grab his tail again, then all bets were off and he would see just how sharp these teeth and claws were.)  </p><p><br/>
However, then one of the wolves had to make the colossally stupid decision of calling the Shadowhunters, right after they’d barred the door and the windows.  Now he was <em> stuck </em> here, and he was going to have to try to escape from the Nephilim.  </p><p><br/>
He’d never liked Tuesdays.  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Tuesdays were absolutely miserable.</p><p><br/>
That was something Alec had realized long ago, back when he was still training to be the Acting Head, with no official title to his name yet, and it was something that held true even now that he was officially Acting Head of the Institute.</p><p><br/>
Today held that sentiment even more true. Because what other day of the week would it be when Alec got a phone call that there was a <em> dragon </em> down at the Hunter’s Moon.</p><p><br/>
“A... <em> dragon </em>?” Alec repeated into the phone.</p><p><br/>
Maia made a noise that was half scoff, half snort. “ <em> Yeah, Lightwood, a dragon. And no one can get in contact with the High Warlock to handle it, so can you get down here and take care of it before it burns the whole place down?” </em></p><p><br/>
Which was how Alec found himself standing outside the Hunter’s Moon with his sister and his parabatai behind him. There were wolves on the sidewalk across from the building, like they couldn’t quite bring themselves to stand over there, and the building itself had been sealed off with a <em> dumpster </em> of all things.</p><p><br/>
“About time you got here,” Maia said, arms crossed over her chest. “Took you long enough.”</p><p><br/>
Alec ignored whatever bickering remark his parabatai gave in return. He eyed the building in front of him and wondered absently if maybe he should’ve brought more than just his siblings. The dragon couldn't be <em> too </em> big considering the size of the Hunter’s Moon. But, still… How on earth they were supposed to take care of a dragon of all things, he had no idea. As Maia had said, something like this seemed like the purview of the High Warlock. But in lieu of him, someone had to deal with this, and apparently, the world had decided that someone was <em> him </em>.</p><p><em><br/>
Fucking Tuesdays </em>.</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
There was a commotion outside the building and Magnus settled against the bar as he watched whatever had been shoved in front of the door move away.  He could hear (and his hearing was far better than he’d expected as a dragon) Maia explaining the situation to someone briefly, and then there was the someone who sounded almost as annoyed as <em> he </em> was.  </p><p><br/>
He had not spent centuries running away and evading capture from the Shadowhunters to be run through with a seraph blade today.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus kept his eyes on the door as it was slowly opened and three shadowhunters stepped in.  A quick glance at their formation had his eyes drifting to the tallest one in the back.  That was the one in charge.  <em>Clearly.  </em></p><p><br/>
He stood and shook out his wings, ready to dive away from them if they tried to come at him with those pointy blades and arrows of theirs, his claws digging into the wood of the bar.  Magnus let a small growl build in his throat before another slow inhale brought the scent of all three shadowhunters to him.  </p><p><br/>
His eyes snapped to the tall one in the back again, and this time, a far more possessive growl curled in his throat.  That one was his, belonged to him, and no one else.  </p><p>
  <em><br/>
Mine.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Alec wasn’t sure what he’d expected to find when he walked into the building. With the way the others had clearly been freaked out, and the fact that <em> Maia </em> of all people was willing to call in <em> shadowhunters </em> to help, he’d sort of expected to find the Hunter’s Moon in ruins. Broken tables, shattered glass. Maybe even an injury or two.</p><p><br/>
Instead, things looked almost peaceful, albeit a little <em> singed </em>here and there. Nothing was broken, no one was dead or injured, which sort of putting this a step up from anything Alec had imagined on the way over here.</p><p><br/>
The low sound of a growl caught Alec’s attention. It had his gaze snapping to the side, following the sound to its source. What he saw had Alec sucking in a surprised breath. There, sitting on the bar was the single most beautiful creature Alec had ever seen. <em> The dragon </em>.</p><p><br/>
Its scales were a beautiful shade of black, with just a hint of some sort of shimmer where the light landed on them, and their eyes were gold and alight with power. There was an intelligence there beyond what Alec had expected to find.</p><p><br/>
They let out another growl, this one somehow deeper, and it sent a shiver down Alec’s spine.</p><p><br/>
Jace made as if to move, his hand already in the process of drawing his blade, and Alec quickly reached out to stop him. “No, wait.”</p><p><br/>
Though neither Jace nor Isabelle turned around, their attention shifted toward him. “Alec?” Isabelle asked hesitantly. Her whip was already looser, curling around her hand and fingers like it itched to be free.</p><p><br/>
Alec used his hand on Jace’s arm to draw him back. Just enough that he could slip between the two and in front of them. He kept his eyes on the dragon as he did. “We come in peace,” he said slowly, ignoring the amused snort his sister gave. “No one wants to hurt you. We’re just here to help.”</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Carefully, Magnus inched closer, walking along the bar, his wings still open and poised to help him run if he needed to. But the Shadowhunters weren’t attacking, they weren’t doing anything other than watching him. </p><p><br/>
The tall one, <em> his, his Shadowhunter </em>, took another step closer and Magnus leaped off the bar to land on the table that the tall one was on the other side of. His movement had clearly rattled the other two, because the sound of a weapon being drawn had him spreading his wings wider. </p><p><br/>
He growled again, this time turning pleading eyes to the one who had said they were here to help. Magnus lowered his head and gave another growl, this one trailing off into a faint whine. He wasn’t going to make it out of here without their help or getting past them. </p><p><br/>
But the idea of leaving <em> his </em> Shadowhunter behind made something uncomfortable twist deep in his magic, so Magnus took another hesitant step forward and stretched his neck out, a quiet trilling escaping him. </p><p><br/>
Magnus didn’t know what it was about this Shadowhunter, with those earnest eyes, but his magic and instincts were telling him that he could trust his word. If only a little. </p><p><br/>
He was a Shadowhunter after all. (And <em> his </em>, but he’d examine that more later.) </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
The way those eyes watched him should’ve been disconcerting. Yet Alec didn’t feel uncomfortable or threatened. Not even when the dragon leaped forward onto the table closer to him.</p><p><br/>
Though <em> Jace </em> clearly felt threatened by it, judging by the way he quickly drew his weapon. Despite the fact that it was clear the dragon wasn’t trying to cause any trouble. The growling whine they gave only furthered that belief.</p><p><br/>
Alec shot Jace a sharp glare over his shoulder. He mentally resolved to give Jace another lecture as to why weapons were not always the answer. Maybe even throw him back into a few diplomacy classes. The man was a great fighter, and Alec wanted nothing more than to have Jace at his side in battle, but when it came to peacekeeping or diplomacy… well, it wasn’t his strong suit.</p><p><br/>
That was for later, though. For now, Alec turned his focus back to the dragon in front of him.</p><p><br/>
Everything about the dragon, the way they looked, the way they moved, suggested they were intelligent. Which was backed by most of the dragon legends Alec had ever heard or read. That meant that he was going to treat them like they were intelligent until he saw reason to do otherwise.</p><p><br/>
“You’re safe,” Alec promised him. Nothing about the dragon made it seem like they were here to cause trouble, and so long as that stayed the case, Alec would do everything he could to solve whatever was going on here as peacefully as possible. “So long as you don’t plan on hurting any of us, no one is going to try and hurt you, okay?”</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus huffed and peered up at the shadowhunter.  <em>Fine. </em> If that was what he was going to have to do to get out of here without being skewered by a seraph blade, then that was what he would do.  He carefully tucked his wings back against his back and continued his trek across the table.  </p><p><br/>
He made sure to give a pointed glance to the weapon that one of the shadowhunters was holding and turned back to… <em> Alec. </em>  The woman had called him Alec.  </p><p><br/>
A zing of magic shot through him at the name, and the closer he got, the more Magnus felt surrounded by the scent of something that <em> belonged </em> to him.  He let out another soft trill, a small vibrato in the back of his throat, and stopped at the edge of the table, staring at his shadowhunter.  <em> Alec.   </em></p><p><br/>
Shuffling his wings and tail, Magnus settled into a comfortable sitting position and stared at the shadowhunter in front of him, stretching his neck out.  At least Alec hadn’t been able to look away from him <em> either, </em> and the possessive curl of his magic got tighter as their eyes met again.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus was embarrassed by the small pleading chirp that left him a moment later, but he wanted, <em> needed </em>, Alec closer, and he wasn’t about to move off the table when the blonde shadowhunter still had a weapon drawn.  He couldn’t form words, but trying to call Alec’s name led to another small chirp escaping him.  </p><p><em><br/>
Mine.  My Alec.  </em> <b> <em>Mine.</em> </b> </p><p><br/>
~!~ </p><p><br/>
Considering the situation, Alec probably shouldn’t have found the little dragon quite as adorable as he did. Yet that was the only word he could come up with when the little one stretched their neck out and gave that tiny little chirp. They weren’t coming any closer - something Alec couldn’t really blame them for considering Jace had pout his weapon away yet even if he’d lowered it.</p><p><br/>
The dragon let out another small chirp, and was it Alec’s imagination, or did that one sound almost <em> sadder </em> than the last.</p><p><br/>
Whatever it was, it tugged at Alec’s heartstrings. He was moving before the thought finished crossing his mind.</p><p><br/>
Alec ignored the murmur of his name and the furious hiss from behind him, and he sank down to one knee to put himself and the dragon at a more even height. Something that he hoped might make him appear less intimidating. This dragon was small - maybe it was young and rightfully scared of three armed people towering over them.</p><p><br/>
“Hey now, shh, it’s okay,” Alec murmured. He lifted one hand, and for a moment he hesitated, not sure if it was the right thing to do or if it would even be well received. But that soft sound the dragon had made still pulled at him. Something in Alec demanded that he reach out, that he help soothe, and he couldn’t do anything else.</p><p><br/>
Trusting in his siblings and his own reflexes to pull him back if this ended up being a mistake, Alec lightly brushed his fingers against the side of the dragon’s head, curling them down and under a little like he’d do with Church, the Institute cat. “That’s it. I told you, no one’s gonna hurt you.”</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus was never going to be able to make fun of all the cats that he put out milk for, ever again. <em>Ever. </em></p><p><br/>
He’d tensed when Alec’s fingers had drawn closer, but then they were stroking along his head, and down along his neck and Magnus had to keep himself from swaying it felt so <em> good. </em>He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, encouraging it as he tilted his head into Alec’s hand at the gentle touch of his fingers. </p><p><br/>
When Alec’s fingers pressed a little harder into him, Magnus felt the low rumble gathering in his belly and pushed more of his head and neck into Alec’s hand. His Shadowhunter smelled so <em>good</em> and he wanted this scent to sink into him and cover him just as much as he wanted to bury himself in it and never leave. </p><p><br/>
Magnus shuffled awkwardly at the edge of the table, wanting to press closer and have more of those gentle touches, but Alec hadn’t moved closer yet. A small grumpy huff left him and he turned, moving slowly so Alec could see what he was doing, and sank his teeth into the cuff of Alec’s sleeve, tugging more of his hand forward so he could immediately nuzzle into his fingers. </p><p><br/>
A pleased growl escaped him and he peeked up at Alec before butting his head into the center of Alec’s palm. His Shadowhunter could give him more of those gentle scratches now. </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
The sound Isabelle let out when the dragon bit hold of Alec’s sleeve and tugged his hand forward made it clear this wasn’t something he was going to hear the end of for a long time. Which Alec would care a lot about - later. When he wasn’t being pulled closer by said dragon, with a surprisingly gentle touch.</p><p><br/>
The way the dragon butted up against the palm of Alec’s hand was a clear demand for more attention, more scratches, and there was no way Alec could do anything else. He curled his fingers in once more and carefully scratched at the back of the dragon’s head, down along their jaw, and under their chin.</p><p><br/>
“By the Angel, that’s <em> adorable </em>!” Isabelle’s voice was almost a coo.</p><p><br/>
A soft huff left Jace, and Alec could practically <em> hear </em> the other man’s eyes rolling. “Yeah, it’s real cute. Can we maybe spend less time <em> petting </em> the dragon and a little more time figuring out what we’re gonna do with it?” Jace’s voice changed, and Alec knew he was grinning. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve got <em> plans </em> tonight. I’ve been looking forward to my night off all week.”</p><p><br/>
Alec rolled his eyes. He looked down at the dragon head nestle so trustingly in his palm, and he sighed a little. In all honesty, Jace wasn’t wrong. They needed to figure out what to do here. Maia was going to want the bar back at some point.</p><p><br/>
“What am I gonna do with you?” Alec asked quietly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We did mention feelings, didn't we? </p><p>ALSO.  THIS CHAPTER HAS ART, COURTESY OF DRAGON AND YOU CAN FIND A LINK TO THEIR ART:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041886">HERE!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>Once Alec pulled his hand away, Magnus turned to look at the other two shadowhunters.  Both of them were smiling, and the lady looked like she was about to dart forward and pet him.  He scowled and inched closer to Alec’s hand, eyeing them suspiciously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Unfortunately, Alec was right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He couldn’t stay in the bar, since none of the wolves had recognized his scent, which meant that none of them knew who he was.  He couldn’t go back to his loft, because no one knew that it was his, and it would have the wards on high alert and wouldn’t let anyone into the building thanks to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>explosion</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Which left him very low on options.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Even lower on actual <em>good</em> options.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus looked at Alec, who was still kneeling in front of the table and huffed.  Maybe he needed to put Alec’s words to the test and see if the shadowhunter really wasn’t going to hurt him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Side-eyeing the two other shadowhunters again, Magnus lowered his head and moved, scrambling up Alec’s arm, careful to keep his claws from sinking in, spreading his wings for balance, until he was sitting on Alec’s shoulder.  He let out a small trill again and lowered his wings, draping himself over the (surprisingly broad, much broader than they’d looked at first glance) shadowhunter’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus tilted his head and pressed his nose to the rune he could see on Alec’s neck and inhaled the scent of his shadowhunter with a happy hum before turning to look at the other two standing in the room, hissing at them before nuzzling into Alec again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Drunk on Alec’s scent surrounding every part of him, Magnus forgot that he needed to be cautious, in case he needed to escape.  He rubbed his face against Alec’s neck, a low, pleased rumble echoing in his chest again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec had asked what he was going to do with the little dragon, he hadn’t honestly expected any kind of response. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t expected them to suddenly climb his arm and settle in on his shoulder. Nor for them to start nuzzling in against his neck once they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He felt more than heard it at first when the soft rumbling began to vibrate against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For a brief second Alec swore his brain stalled. He didn’t know what to say or do. The dragon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his shoulder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because that was apparently a thing that was going to happen now? He’d come in here thinking he was going to end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dragon and now there was one </span>
  <em>
    <span>riding on his shoulder</span>
  </em>
  <span> and making a noise that sounded a lot like a purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sound of Jace smothering a laugh brought him back out of his head and reminded him where he was, and that he was supposed to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec fought not to blush. He reached up and curled a hand loosely around the side of the dragon so that he could make sure they wouldn’t fall as he rose to his feet. Trying to ignore the sound of delight that Isabelle let out, and preempt any sort of teasing - or at least pospone it if at all possible - Alec pulled out his best glare and his <em>Acting-</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>Head-of-the-Institute </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice that was known to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> people snap-to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I’m going to go back to the Institute,” he told them. “I want you two to stay here, take statements and see if you can find out anything at all about what happened. Where they came from, if someone knows something, anything that can help us figure out what happened. I’m going to go reach out and see if I can find someone who might be able to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Maia had said that she’d tried to reach out to the High Warlock and hadn’t been able to get a hold of them. Alec could try himself, maybe send out a fire message. If push came to shove, he could probably contact the Seelie Queen as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He didn’t wait around to listen to whatever protests Isabelle and Jace might’ve given. Alec knew he could trust them to handle things, and he’d make it up to Jace later for ruining his plans. But, honestly, he was the best at dealing with Maia - those two loved to hate one another, and their bickering seemed to entertain them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Stepping out onto the sidewalk with a dragon balancing rather easily on his shoulder, Alec found he felt oddly exposed, and more than his usual discomfort at all the eyes that turned his way. He resisted the urge to glare at them and turn so that his companion was hidden from their sight. Instead, he settled for delivering a flat stare and then blatantly turning on his heel and setting off for the Institute. He didn’t stop to think about why he felt so protective. He just knew he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sooner he got this dragon somewhere safe, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus watched, curious, as Alec stood, making sure that he couldn’t be jostled loose with a faint touch of his hand, and began giving orders.  He let out a pleased chirrup at the plan of reaching out to some people for help because maybe there was someone that would be able to figure out what was going on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once they were on their way though, and Magnus acclimated to his new height and vantage point, he realized that they were headed to the Institute.  He curled up tighter on Alec’s shoulder and pressed his nose in harder against his neck.  While the New York Institute had been better about not actively persecuting downworlders than it had been in the past, that didn’t mean that he suddenly wanted to become a product of experimentation the second they walked through the glamour.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>On the steps of the church, Magnus tensed and buried his face against his Alec’s neck, trying to hide under his jacket collar, his magic a fearful curl inside him.  Was Alec just saying that he was going to try to find someone to help?  Were they going to send him to Idris?  Or worse, was Alec a Circle sympathizer who was going to put him into the hands of Valentine?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus whined and moved as best he could off of Alec’s shoulder, hiding as much of himself behind Alec’s neck as he could without losing his foothold on his tactical jacket.  If this was his last moment of freedom, did he try to run now?  Run and somehow make it to Ragnor’s, no matter how long that took?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His instincts were screaming at him to stay, that Alec, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his shadowhunter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec, would keep him safe, would protect him, but Magnus knew that walking into that Institute, especially like this, meant that he might not be able to walk out again.  Magnus let out another whine and tugged on Alec’s collar with his teeth, trying to get his attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec didn’t really think much of it when the little dragon pressed in even more against his neck. He assumed they were trying to get closer, or were doing it for better balance, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But when they started to climb behind his neck and tug on his jacket, it brought his attention to the fact that something else was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He stopped, right there on the front steps of the Institute, and after only a brief hesitance he lifted his hand and stroked it gently down the dragon’s wing. Feeling the way that little body was pressed so close to him, partially in the collar of his jacket, Alec curled his hand in and gathered the dragon up as carefully as he could, mindful of the claws and scales that would likely have no issue tearing through his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec made sure to keep his touch gentle while he drew the dragon around to the front of him and cradled them to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Hey there, what’s this?” Alec murmured. Something had clearly set the dragon off, and though he wasn’t quite sure what it was, his first instinct was to soothe. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec tried to think, to figure out what was going on, what had changed that might’ve set the poor thing off. But the only thing he could think of… was that they’d arrived at the Institute. With a sickening sense of clarity, Alec looked up at the building in front of him and then back down to the small body he held against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>In Alec’s time as Acting Head, he’d learned a lot about the cultures of the Downworld. More so since Valentine’s return. He’d seen the difference between them, not just in how they lived but in how they were treated. Something he’d learned about in his studies and yet hadn’t really thought much about. Not until he was faced with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But nothing had ever brought it home quite like the very clear fear this small dragon showed at just the thought of walking into the Institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec closed his eyes and dropped his chin down toward his chest. He let out a slow breath in an effort to get himself back under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Even though he knew the words would likely mean little, he still found himself trying to reassure, to soothe. “Don’t worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t let anything happen to you in there.” Not so long as he had anything to say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus wanted to believe Alec, he did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wanted to believe that his shadowhunter would never cause him harm, would never purposefully hurt him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Even now, the sickening fear of being brought inside the Institute wards- </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus’ thoughts slammed to a halt and he realized that the wards </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t work on him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He’d had to build them that way, so he could regularly be invited to update them - because shadowhunters knew nothing about ward theory, of course and didn’t understand how they worked in detail, of course.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>As long as he wasn’t chained up, or collared, he’d be able to fly out of the Institute any time he wanted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus relaxed a little in the hold of Alec’s hands, leaning against his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat only a few inches from him.  He lifted his head and looked up at Alec, at the way his head was hanging and the way his features were twisted with guilt.  With a small shift and stretch, he pressed the tip of his snout to Alec’s nose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave a reassuring chirp, and closed his eyes, rubbing their noses together the tiniest bit before he pulled back and settled into Alec’s hands again, flexing and shifting his wings until he was curled up much more comfortably, his tail draped over Alec’s arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He’d made the decision to trust Alec already, and he should have expected this.  Bringing him here made sense, it was where the shadowhunters lived and worked.  Magnus turned to look at the building behind the glamour and snuggled a little more firmly into Alec’s hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t going to think about how good the nickname from Alec had sounded.  Or how comforted he had been by his Alec.  Or that he believed him when he said that he would be kept safe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He might be a dragon, but he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he wasn’t going to let a few instincts take over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A soft chuckle slipped from Alec when the little dragon rubbed their noses together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found himself thinking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Alright,” he said, adjusting his hold when the dragon moved, getting comfortable holding him with just one arm. That left his other hand free when he finished climbing the stairs and headed for the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was instinct born of habit and training that had Alec standing taller the instant he walked through the doors to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Institute. He didn’t even think about it; his body straightened up, his shoulders went back, and his steps took on an extra sense of purpose. He pulled on his sternest expression to go with it in the hopes that he could keep anyone from stopping him and asking him what was going on. He didn’t really feel like stopping to answer questions. Especially since his companion had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Of course, everyone noticed him coming in, something which Alec had known was going to happen. He ignored the eyes on him as he walked through the Ops Center and straight for the executive hall where his office was. The way the room went quiet as he passed, and then erupted in whispers once he was through, had him shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t surprised to find Andrew Underhill, the Head of Security, waiting for him right outside his office. Once more, Alec had the absent thought that he really needed to move to the proper Head’s office, which came equipped with an antechamber for a secretary and any guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Andrew’s eyes widened a little at the sight of the dragon curled up against Alec’s chest. With no one else around to see, the man didn’t hide the little twitch to his lips, though he did reach out and open Alec’s door for him. “It looks like you had an interesting mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec gave him a half-smile in return but said nothing else. He walked in, knowing that Andrew would follow in after him. “Is there something important that needs my attention right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No sir, just a few team assignments I wanted to run by you. They can wait, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>Good.</em> Alec went over to his desk and pulled back his chair, sinking down into it carefully so as not to jostle the dragon he still held. “Jace and Izzy stayed behind to speak with Maia. When they get back, make sure to send them my way before they go anywhere else. I want their reports as quickly as possible. In the meantime, unless it’s important keep people back. I have a few people I need to reach out to, and I’d like to keep everything as </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus was glad for the firm hold of Alec’s arm as they walked through the Institute.  This was a vantage point that he’d never had before and it was fascinating as they walked through the Operations floor, and then towards the offices.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sight of another shadowhunter had him tensing, but the immediate deferral from the blonde had him cocking his head and he looked back up at Alec as they moved into the office and his shadowhunter settled into his chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Studying the pile of reports in front of them, Magnus relaxed because the scent of Alec </span>
  <em>
    <span>saturated</span>
  </em>
  <span> this room, telling him that it belonged to his shadowhunter.  He was safe here, because this space was so clearly Alec’s.  He peeked over Alec’s arm and wiggled for a moment, getting his legs free before he jumped onto the desk, landing on a pile of reports.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus looked at the shadowhunter standing on the other side of the desk suspiciously and then back to Alec, who was watching him before he huffed and turned his attention back to the desk, knocking a pen with his nose as he started to explore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec would keep him safe.  This shadowhunter answered to Alec, and Alec wouldn’t let him be hurt, because Alec was his.  The thoughts didn’t quite make sense, but Magnus was tired of fighting them, and the length of the day was starting to catch up with him as he walked along Alec’s desk, continuing to explore, hissing when he saw the pile of reports in Alec’s inbox.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His shadowhunter was clearly a busy one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Andrew stared at the dragon and blinked before clearing his throat and turning to Alec again.  “Apologies, sir.  I will have them sent here the second they are back from Hunter’s Moon.  Should I let the rest of Security know that you and your, ah, guest are not to be disturbed?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec nodded at him. “Please do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Better that they keep people back for a little while. At least for now. The last thing Alec wanted was to upset his little dragon all over again. Not when they seemed to have relaxed now. Enough that they were freely exploring Alec’s desk, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A nod from Alec dismissed Andrew from the room. Once he left, shutting the door behind him, Alec was free to take a moment and slump down a little in his seat. He propped one elbow on the armrest of his chair and lifted that hand to his mouth, rubbing against his chin for a moment while he thought. He needed to figure out what to do next - send out a few fire messages, maybe reach out directly to one or two sources.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Those things needed done, and sooner rather than later. But for a moment he indulged in just watching his new companion explore the top of the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The dragon truly was beautiful to watch. Their scales, their eyes. Every bit of them was gorgeous. Yet, Alec had felt the hardness of those scales, and he could see the sharpness of their claws. Beautiful, yes, and dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Is there someone out there missing you?” Alec murmured, curling in his hand so that he could rest his chin on his fist. Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be looking for this little one, right? “I wasn’t even aware there were still any dragons out there. Hopefully, someone else is, though. If not the local High Warlock, maybe at least the Seelie Queen, or the Unseelie King.” Those seemed like their most likely options to find out answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The question brought his attention back to Alec and Magnus turned to face him, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head in disgust at the mention of the Seelie Queen and Unseelie King.  The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he needed was to risk going to the fae realm stuck in this form.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But someone else…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus laid down on the desk, curling his tail protectively around himself.  It would be days, at the earliest, before Catarina realized he was missing, as busy as she was as a nurse.  Ragnor would take even longer, unless his friend needed him for something and thought to stop by and see the mess that the loft likely still was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He looked up at Alec and gave a definitive shake of his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>There was no one waiting for him, no one looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  There would be people looking for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, even Alec would be, shortly, if he kept his word and reached out.  But looking for the person in his job was very different from someone looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  No one would be looking for Magnus Bane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus hunched his shoulders, a sound that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a whine that trailed off into a whimper escaping.  He looked to Alec’s hand and arm and quickly scrambled over to it, climbing up his arm until he was on Alec’s shoulder again, nuzzling into his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The comforting scent of Alec, the scent that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was enough to relax him again, even though he knew that he was being more than a little ridiculous letting his dragon instincts take over like this.  But he was scared, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, and Alec, was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Magnus let out another quiet whine.  He just wanted to be safe for a couple of hours, because he could feel the aching tiredness in his magic, now.  He curled up tighter on Alec’s shoulder, closing his eyes as tucked his face into his shadowhunter’s jacket collar, another small whine escaping.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>After everything that had happened today, he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he knew he was in the Institute, and he might not be safe here, but Alec smelled so good, and comforting, and Alec was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he just wanted to rest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus made another sad noise and focused on cuddling closer to his Alec.  The world didn’t feel quite so scary when he was curled up against his shadowhunter.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you want more adorableness?  Cause you're gonna get it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The little headshake the dragon gave in response to Alec’s question was a bit heartbreaking. Though nowhere near as much as it was to listen to that soft whimper. Alec held still when the dragon started to hurry up his arm and back to the same perch they’d been on earlier - on his shoulder and cuddled against his neck, face tucked down into the collar of the jacket he’d forgotten to take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec’s heart went out to the poor little thing. Whatever was going on, clearly they were upset by it, and if he’d read that headshake right, there was no one out there who was looking for them, which only made Alec want to gather the dragon even closer. Someone clearly needed to look out for them. Judging by the way the dragon was clinging to him, that someone was going to be Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He reached up with one hand and gently stroked down the dragon’s back. “You’re all right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Adjusting his posture so he wouldn’t risk dropping his passenger, Alec brought his hand back down and then reached out for the stack of paper and a pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was time to try and reach out to a few different sources and see if maybe he could get some information on where this dragon came from. Just because the dragon thought no one was out there looking for them didn’t mean they didn’t have family of some sort somewhere. Alec was going to have to word his missives just right, though, or risk drawing too much attention. The Seelie Queen in particular was going to be curious about the idea of Alec having found a real live dragon, and the last thing Alec wanted to do was put them in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not that he was going to be able to hide it. Not with the way the dragon’s presence had been so publicly announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec tapped the top of his pen against his bottom lip. Maybe he’d just start with the High Warlock, see if they might know anything, and then perhaps maybe another warlock contact. They seemed like the safer choice. He could always have Isabelle try and get information out of Meliorn if he really wanted to feel out the Seelies without directly involving the Queen. She was good at intelligence gathering. Alec knew he could trust her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For the moment, Alec turned his focus to drafting out a letter for the local High Warlock. Depending on the response he got from that, he could start to plan his next steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Cuddled in against Alec like he was, the full weight of the day finally hitting him, Magnus wasn’t entirely sure when he dozed off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was sure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisely </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he woke up, because the knock on the door was loud and insistent.  Magnus was very carefully not going to think about how well he had slept for however long it had been, because his magic was already starting to recover and come back to him, and whether that was a combination of needed rest or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would examine that much later.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Snapping to attention on Alec’s shoulder, Magnus took quick note of the progress that had been made on the work on the desk in front of him before he focused on the door again.  Alec had clearly ordered the other shadowhunters to stay away (which Magnus had to agree with, because if they all started trying to pet him, they’d start losing fingers if he had any say in the matter), but here was someone interrupting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus adjusted his grip on Alec’s shoulder as his shadowhunter shifted under him, his attention moving to the door as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Alec, you asked to see us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He recognized the voice of the woman from earlier - Izzy, Alec had called her.  And Chase?  Magnus shook himself with a grunt and glanced at Alec, studying him carefully.  Who was Alec?  The Institute, unless it had changed hands much more recently, was still under the control of the Lightwoods.  Though there’d definitely been a departure from previous policies, which had been a refreshing shift.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus hummed.  Was Alec one of the Leaders under the new Lightwood?  He’d have to figure out while he was staying with Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>(Magnus very carefully didn’t look too closely at the fact that he’d decided to stay with Alec - all he could hope was that the shadowhunter didn’t plan to let him go anywhere else.)  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The arrival of Alec’s siblings broke through the haze of paperwork Alec had fallen into while he’d been waiting to hear back from someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t going to admit that a part of him had stayed there so his shoulder companion could finish out the nap they so clearly needed. There was always plenty of paperwork to be done. No sooner would he finish a stack than a new one was there waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace and Isabelle’s arrival pulled Alec away from that and woke up the dragon as well. They knocked before coming in, a rarity for the two of them, and followed it up almost immediately by poking their heads in. At a gesture from him, Isabelle came in first, with Jace right on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“What did you guys find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Not a thing,” Isabelle said as she came up to his desk. She took one of the chairs across from him, leaving the other one for Jace, and though she was talking to Alec her eyes went right to the dragon on his shoulder, and she grinned. “No one really remembers seeing much of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace dropped down into the other chair, snorting as he went. “Not until your buddy there started spitting fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Unfortunately, Alec had had a bad feeling that might be the case. There was a growing worry nagging at the back of his mind about what could’ve happened to have a mini dragon showing up in the Hunter’s Moon with no warning, and no real sign that dragons even existed anymore. It seemed like one hell of a coincidence that this happened while Valentine was on the loose. The man was known for his experiments…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec pushed those thoughts away, not quite willing to share them with anyone until he had a little more evidence. The last thing he needed was to set someone off. Not after he’d promised the dragon safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For now, he settled instead on lifting an eyebrow and leveling his siblings with an unimpressed look that he knew would have no effect. “It took you guys a few hours to talk to people and come up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one remembers seeing much of anything?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace grinned, drawing a reluctant grin out of Alec in turn. “Hey, you told us to talk to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus narrowed his eyes at the two who had walked into the room and gave a small growl, pressing in tighter to Alec. Not for the first time today, he wished he could talk, because that really would have made things so much easier. He could explain he was cursed (lightly cursed, all things considered), and that he just needed another warlock who wouldn’t mock him until the Shadowhunters were gone for the mess he’d gotten himself into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. So he did the next best thing to express his irritation with blondie. He blew a stream of smoke straight at his face until he coughed and had to turn his face away and smirked as he turned back to Alec. He adjusted his wings and settled in more comfortably, forcing himself to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He turned his attention to Izzy and lowered his head, continuing to look at her and then back up at Alec. Magnus curled in tighter. Were they going to take him somewhere? Or lock him up? Magnus let out a curious chirp, eyeing the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The look on Jace’s face when the dragon blew smoke at him was something Alec was going to cherish for a very long time. He didn’t laugh outright the way that Isabelle did - she practically rolled off her chair laughing as Jace had to turn his head and cough. Though it was hard for Alec to hold back his laughter at the very clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirk</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dragon wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace shot a sharp glare at the dragon when he straightened back up. It only made Isabelle laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I don’t think someone likes you,” she teased him, grinning all the more when Jace turned his glare her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>To Alec’s surprise, he let it go, though he kept a cautious eye on the dragon at the same time. “What’re you gonna do?” he asked Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec shrugged his free shoulder. “There’s not much I can do right now. Not until I hear back from someone. In the meantime, I’ve sent a report over to Andrew that he’ll send out to everyone later, briefing them on our new guest.” He’d wanted to make damn sure the dragon didn’t suffer under their care. “If I don’t hear back from anyone in the next day or so, I was hoping you might feel out a few of your contacts, Iz. See if you can discreetly find out if anyone knows anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“No problem,” Isabelle agreed easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Good.” Smothering his smile, Alec darted a look up at the clock and then back over to his siblings. “Now, I’ve got more work to do. So, unless you guys feel like helping out with some paperwork…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Say no more!” Isabelle said, giving the dragon one last longing look, but it was still staring at her suspiciously.  She winked at the dragon and looked back up at her brother.  “I’ll leave you and your new best friend to your paperwork, Alec.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace watched her go and turned back to Alec and the dragon that was stationed on Alec’s shoulder like a fierce guard dog and back up at his parabatai.  “Are you sure that you’re safe, Alec?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus grumbled at the implication that he wasn’t safe, or that his Alec wouldn’t be safe under his guard.  He hopped down and onto Alec’s desk, careful not to make too much a mess of his paperwork, striding across the desk to where the other shadowhunter was standing.  He glanced back at Alec and found him watching curiously and turned back to blondie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace narrowed his eyes.  “If you set me on fire, Alec isn’t going to be happy with you,” he warned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed, letting out a small curl of smoke before he sat down and spread his wings, stretching his neck towards the shadowhunter.  He’d only set a few things on fire, and they had all been accidents.  Mostly.  That one bastard’s shirt that had grabbed his tail had been on purpose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace glanced towards Alec and then took a step closer to the dragon and held out his hand.  “I swear, if you set me on fire, you bastard…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Huffing, Magnus bumped his nose against Jace’s fingers and gave them a small nip before nuzzling briefly into the pads of his fingers.  He wrinkled his nose and turned, leaping back to Alec, climbing up his arm and curling around his neck, draping himself there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“He’s got an attitude,” Jace said with a huff, watching as the dragon settled around Alec’s shoulders again.  “But I guess he’s not harmful.”  He narrowed his eyes and headed to the door.  “Don’t forget to feed him something - as often as you forget to feed yourself, I don’t want to find you with a piece missing because you forgot to feed your new dragon friend.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus lifted his head and blinked, his stomach giving a loud growl at the mention of food after blondie closed the door behind him.  He hadn’t eaten anything since his croissant sandwich that morning, and now the mention of something to eat and drink was a great one.  He leaned up and bumped his nose to Alec’s ear, nuzzling and offering a growling purr as he did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He might be willing to tolerate the others, but they weren’t Alec.  <em>His</em> Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Watching Jace and the little dragon come to some sort of peace was a bit of a relief for Alec, who hadn’t entirely been looking forward to the two of them butting heads. At the same time, it was even more of a relief when the dragon was back up on him and curled around his neck, pressed up close to Alec where Alec would be able to better watch out for him and keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The not-so-subtle reminder to feed himself would’ve been easy to ignore if it weren’t for the fact that Jace had done so by pointing out that he needed to feed his dragon, too. Something that was backed up by the very distinct rumble that came from behind Alec’s neck, as well as a bump and rumble against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace laughed at the look of consternation Alec wore. “Catch you later, buddy!” And with that, the little shit was out the door, still laughing as he shut it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Despite himself, Alec found a smile curling his lips. He shook his head and let out a laugh that was only half-snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>If it’d been just himself the idea of going to get something to eat wouldn't have been enough to pull Alec away from the ever-present list of paperwork, reports, phone calls, training, and patrols that made up his day. But it wasn’t just him he had to worry about, as Jace had so kindly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec turned his head a little in an attempt to peek down at his companion. At the same time, he brought his hand up to scratch lightly at the dragon’s chin. “What do you think, hm? You up to braving the cafeteria, or should we have them send us a tray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus let out a low rumble that was definitely not a purr, leaning into the touch and gentle scratch from Alec.  He hummed and considered which would be easier.  If he hid away, he would get more time with Alec, and maybe another nap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But if he went out and into the cafeteria… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>There would be other shadowhunters, and he could start to understand more of who and where Alec ranked in the hierarchy of the Institute.  It would also give him the chance to see the Institute Head, and see whatever that Lightwood thought of him.  He’d have to trust Alec to protect him, and keep him safe if they were going to leave this room, and he wasn’t about to make his Alec stay trapped in here forever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave Alec’s cheek a quick lick and another nuzzle before moving down his arm, spreading his wings, and launching himself into the air, landing easily on the coat rack that Alec had beside the door.  He turned to look at the shadowhunter proudly and gave a chirp, looking pointedly to the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>To the cafeteria it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Best to see how the rest of the Institute treated him and just how cautious he needed to be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec chuckled when the little dragon flew over to the coat rack. That was a pretty clear answer. “All right, give me just a second and we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He had a few things he needed to send off first, not just leave sitting on his desk. A couple of messages that he used his stele to mark and send off to their respective destinations, and one report for the Clave that he stuck in a folder to hand off to Andrew on their way out. It was a rather, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily edited</span>
  </em>
  <span> report on the day’s events, and it’d be better for them all if Alec’s report got in sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It’d make it easier to deal with anything that might crop up later if he already had his initial report in place. Playing by the Clave rules was what allowed him to skirt around them later when need be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once Alec had everything together, the file tucked under his arm, he finally pushed up from his desk. He grabbed his phone and stuffed that down into his pocket. Then he made his way over to where his companion was still waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>There was a brief moment when Alec stopped in front of the dragon that he had to fight back the urge to suggest they just stay here instead. Not only did he generally take his own meals in here, if they stayed at least he wouldn't have to worry about what any of his people might say or do. He wouldn't have to hope that they’d listen well enough to offer their guest respect. (He hated that this was something he had to think about, and it made him sick to realize that this was likely something that every Downworlder had to think about)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But, he’d asked the dragon what they wanted to do, and they’d made their answer clear. Alec was going to respect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He pushed back his own misgivings and tried to pull on the confidence that had let him lead this place since he was a teenager. No need to let the dragon know just how worried he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a small smile, he held his arm up in invitation. “All right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus knew what worry looked like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Even more than that, he knew what worry that was attempting to be hidden looked like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He leaped onto Alec’s shoulder and nuzzled into Alec’s cheek and up into his hair, rubbing against him and scent-marking his shadowhunter thoroughly.  Alec was his, and no one was allowed to argue with that fact.  He gave an encouraging growl and settled as upright as possible, giving him the best vantage point from Alec’s shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>They were not going to cower and hide.  He was not going to keep Alec locked up in his office when clearly he spent far too much time in his office as it was. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Especially since it would be good to see if the shadowhunters were actively hostile.  He’d need to make a quick exit, but his claws were longer and sharper than they looked, and while he hadn’t tried to breathe a lot of fire, he knew that if he tried, he was going to make sure that both he and his Alec were protected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He held himself still as Alec opened the door.  He wasn’t about to cower for any shadowhunter, no matter how tiny he was at the moment.  He gave a determined nod to Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>No time like the present to make a splash in the Institute.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus kept down the wish that he was doing this in his human form and not this dragon one.  He couldn’t have everything he wanted.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the earliest things Alec’s parents had taught him was how to walk like no one was watching. A trait his mother insisted was important for every Head to learn. To hold himself proud and tall without wavering in almost any situation. Alec was so used to doing it here, no matter that it earned him a bit of teasing from his little sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He’d never had someone who did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
His little companion sat proud and tall on his shoulder. They somehow kept their seat even as Alec walked down the hall and back through the Ops Center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The two of them likely made quite the pair when they walked through Ops and over to the Security hub. Alec was aware of the looks sent their way. Some of them suspicious, some curious, and some of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>amused.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabrielle, a deputy in his security department just under Andrew, was definitely one of the ones who was more amused than anything. She was pretty hard to shake, and she liked to joke that she’d been around long enough to not be surprised by most things anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Since Andrew wasn’t in, Alec dropped off the folder with her to get sent out, and then he made his way from there to the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
When they got closer, the halls were pretty empty and Alec took advantage of the moment to try and reassure his companion - and himself, a little bit, though he wasn’t going to admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Most of my people are good people,” Alec said lowly, tilting his head just a little toward the dragon. “I’m not saying they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> good...we’re still working on that. But most of them are pretty decent people, and the ones who aren’t, you don’t need to worry about. I’ll handle them.” Even the ones who weren’t happy with him or his leadership weren’t dumb enough to outright challenge him. Not without some kind of backing to make them feel safe. Alec could handle them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Maybe it was a good idea they’d come out like this. He’d be able to make clear right away just what was going to happen to anyone stupid enough to try and cause trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
When they reached the entrance to the cafeteria, Alec blew out a breath and squared his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Time to face the masses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Making it safely through Operations (though Magnus noticed that no one had been outwardly hostile, which was more than he expected) and into another hallway had him relaxing right up until he heard Alec start to talk, the worry clear in his voice, even though he was doing his best to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus made a small noise, turning his attention to Alec when he slowed and paused outside what was clearly the cafeteria.  Hearing him talk about his people, that they were good, and that he’d handle the ones who weren’t, made him nuzzle in closer.  His Alec was so good about wanting to protect him and take care of him and he was going to do the same.  He was going to make sure he didn’t cause any trouble beyond what people deserved.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Besides.  It was just food.  They were just going to get food.  He wasn’t going to mess with anyone, and he wasn’t going to do anything to make Alec’s Head of Institute angry enough to lock him up or chain him up.  That was the goal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He gave a reassuring trill in his throat and nipped at Alec’s ear, rubbing up against him again in a show of solidarity before he straightened again and faced the doors as they were opened.  He’d have to find a way to make sure Alec wore jackets like these while he was here.  He was much less worried about injuring his shadowhunter like this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Once the doors were open, several dozen pairs of shadowhunter eyes swung their way and Magnus kept the growl low in his throat as Alec walked into the room and past the first few.  <em>Don’t look at them and don’t bow your head like you have something to hide or be ashamed of.</em>  Magnus had learned that lesson years ago and it was going to serve them well here by the looks of things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The smell of food had his stomach rumbling and he sniffed the air curiously, wrinkling his nose at the excessive scent of ichor that he could tell was clinging to some shadowhunters and pressed in closer to Alec.  Thankfully, Alec didn’t appear to want to stop, so that made it easier to focus on the end goal of this whole demonstration.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Alec drew a surprising amount of comfort from the nip to his ear. It was almost like a little reminder that he wasn’t doing this alone. His little friend was here with him. That somehow made it easier for Alec to walk into the dining hall with his head held high. He ignored everyone and went straight to gather their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Thankfully, that didn’t really require much. Alec wasn’t going to waste time standing around and picking apart what was being served. He just grabbed a tray and put on two of everything. They could figure out the rest of it at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
As Alec headed toward the table, he swept the room, taking in who was in there and who might end up causing any kind of trouble. For the most part, they seemed to be lucky, he didn’t see anyone that might make an issue of things. That was until he caught one of the tables in the back left. There were a few there that had the potential to make an issue out of their guest. A loud one, even. Raj and his cohorts weren’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Alec’s leadership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Alec chose to go off to the far right instead where there were a few empty tables. Better they eat over there, out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The only time he really ate with anyone was with his sister or his parabatai, and neither one of them were in there. He didn’t want to have to try and eat with someone else and keep up some sort of uncomfortable, inane conversation that was far too awkward for all parties involved. People rarely wanted to hang out with one of the Lightwoods. Let alone with the heir-apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Setting down the tray near the seat closest to the wall, Alec sat down and shifted himself so that he’d be able to watch anyone come up on them. Then he turned his focus to setting out the plates of food and did his best to ignore the eyes on him. “I know this probably isn’t what you’re used to eating,” he said, shifting a couple of the plates to the side. “But it’s the best I’ve got, at least for now. If you end up staying a little longer I’ll see about getting you something more appropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus gave the Institute food a sniff and briefly stuck his tongue out at Alec before digging into what he’d been offered. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until he started eating, and he managed to work through almost as much food as Alec had before he nudged the plate away, moving to sit closer to Alec’s hand again as he enjoyed some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The food had also gone a long way to replenishing his magic, what little he has access to, and it was refreshing to feel that pulse inside him again after everything earlier. He kept his eyes on his Shadowhunter as he ate, slowly and methodically. With a pointed gesture, he pushed the plate of fruit towards Alec that he had clearly been avoiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The sound of Shadowhunters and approaching footsteps had Magnus on alert and he shifted, sitting next to Alec’s hand, narrowing his eyes when three men and two women approached.  He’d promised that he wouldn’t make trouble for Alec and he was going to do his best to keep that promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
But he also wasn’t about to let anyone pick on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“So, Lightwood. What’s this I hear about the Institute getting a new pet?” Raj looked down at the dragon with a scowl. “How do you know he isn’t dangerous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Fighting down the urge to growl, loudly, and set the Shadowhunters in front of them on fire, Magnus narrowed his eyes and offered a smirk, baring his teeth, shifting just enough so that his claws would be visible. He didn’t need to attack a Shadowhunter to remind everyone that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“He shouldn’t be allowed to roam free - he could attack you, or any of us, sir!” Another Shadowhunter protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus turned his attention to her, next and watched her take a step back as he glared at her. There was no need to have them think he was actually a threat to them. That would only make Alec’s job to protect him and keep him safe tougher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Instead, Magnus took his time meeting each of their eyes, one by one. Then, holding the eyes of the man who’d spoken first, he lowered his head, snorting briefly to show exactly what he thought of them, and turned his back, meeting Alec’s eyes with a smirk before he climbed quickly up Alec’s arm to settle on his shoulder again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
With one last annoyed huff for show, Magnus closed his eyes, keeping his magic alert as he played up the show of nonchalance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
His Shadowhunter would handle them!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Really, Alec should’ve known better. He should’ve known that coming in here was going to cause some sort of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
It was no surprise that Raj was the one to start it, either. Alec kind of wanted to give the man the benefit of the doubt and assume he just hadn’t read the briefing, but he knew better. This was more than just ignorance. It was yet another bit of willful disobedience that Alec was quickly growing tired of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The one with him, a Rivercrest by the name of Kayla, wasn’t exactly part of the bad crowd. She had the potential to go far here if Alec could find a way to draw her away from Raj. She might not always approve of Alec or his family but she knew how to give respect. Hence the sir she’d tacked on to her words. A lot better than Raj’s sneering Lightwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Their bravado gave way pretty quickly when the dragon glared at them. Something which Alec could see clearly pleased his companion, judging by the smug smirk they were wearing when they turned around and climbed back up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Alec looked from Kayla to Raj and back again, one dark eyebrow up. He was pleased to see Kayla shuffle back a little under that look, though Raj went the opposite with it, he squared himself up taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“I’d worry less about how dangerous you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are,” Alec told them calmly. “And worry more about how dangerous you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Much as Raj might like to try and challenge Alec’s authority, he wasn’t dumb enough to challenge him directly.  Which was why it was no surprise when he glared even harder, yet did nothing except try and strike back with more words. “Do you really think the Clave is going to be happy you’re parading that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>around here without anything to control him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The threat in that was enough to have Alec sitting up straighter. He lowered his fork and fixed Raj with a look sharp enough that even Kayla stepped back and left him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Are you threatening me?” Alec asked, slowly rising up to his feet. All eyes were on them now, the whole of the cafeteria gone quiet to watch them. Alec paid them no mind. He kept his focus on Raj, who was already taking a step back. “For your information, the Clave is already well aware of our </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because they’re the ones I have to explain myself to here, Raj – not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now I suggest you go back to your meal, and when you’re done, report to Liam for your new assignment. Maybe some time in penance will remind you what exactly your place is here, and who it is you report to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus stayed frozen and upright on Alec’s shoulder as he faced off with the Shadowhunter who had approached. The dark, growling authority in Alec’s voice was making him shiver in ways that were not entirely appropriate considering he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
More than that was the absolute authority that Alec spoke with. Magnus blinked and thought back over the conversation and realized that Alec had been addressed by his last name by the angry Shadowhunter. His name was Alec Lightwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
His Alec was the Acting Head of the Institute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He kept his balance as Alec sat down again, even though the rest of the cafeteria was still silent, and all of them staring. Magnus tried not to twitch under the weight of silence around all of them, when Alec began to eat again, slowly and pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Several long seconds passed, and Magnus jumped off of Alec’s shoulder, landing nimbly on the table. All the Shadowhunter eyes jumped to him. He preened under the attention and spread one of his wings, stretching it out, showing off the shine of his scales, before repeating it with the other, carefully keeping attention on him and not on Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He stretched out both of his wings to their full breadth and heard more than one gasp before he settled them back against his sides. Magnus fought down a smirk and looked around the room, meeting the eyes of the Shadowhunters who were still staring, waiting until they looked down or away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
By the time Alec was finished and starting to clean up behind him, Magnus had a plan. He glanced behind him and let out a quiet chirp, catching Alec’s attention before he spread his wings and launched himself into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
As terrifying as being a dragon was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Flying was something he was going to miss once he changed back. Climbing into the air, Magnus did a loop and let out another happy sound before diving back at Alec, tucking his wings to move quickly before he spread them and landed carefully on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus got settled and smirked as he tucked himself against Alec again. That would give them something to talk about. He made a curious noise at Alec, and waited to see where they were going to head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Watching the dragon preen a bit and draw attention to themselves throughout the rest of the meal was a bit entertaining. Though not as much as hearing the reactions around them when the dragon took off up into the air. Alec would’ve enjoyed seeing the expressions from the others if he hadn’t been so caught up in watching the dragon flying. The dragon was – they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Scales shining even in the Institute lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He braced when the dragon came swooping back down toward him. Thank the angel for the leather jacket he still had on. It at least helped take some of the impact of the claws that probably would’ve torn his shoulder to shreds through a regular shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Alec resisted the urge to grin openly at his companion. The dragon had made quite a statement all on their own. Alec was happy to continue that by acting as casual as possible when he turned and walked out of the room, dumping their tray as he went. It would bother people more to see him staying so calm than if he grinned. They’d also probably feel safer, and maybe even spread the word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When a leader is calm, their people are calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Robert had advised him time and time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
It wasn’t until they were back in Alec’s office that he broke enough to let his amusement show through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“You’re a dramatic one, aren’t you?” Reaching up, he gave a light scratch at the dragon’s chin and finally let his grin free. “At least you know Raj won’t be bothering you for a while. I’m pretty sure you made quite the impression on everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus knew he shouldn’t be quite so proud at the quiet praise from his Alec, but he couldn’t help it.  It was almost like a drug as he leaned into the gentle scratch of his chin and watched the shadowhunter grin.  Alec’s smile was bright and he found himself staring, unable to look away the longer that it was on his face.  He chirped in agreement and settled against Alec’s shoulder again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Now that he’d had food, and water, Magnus wanted to settle in for another nap.  He blinked slowly and cuddled up against Alec’s neck tighter, but the sound of the fire crackling drew his attention.  With a gentle nip to Alec’s tear and a quick lick to his neck, Magnus leaped off Alec’s shoulder and spread his wings so he could glide towards the fireplace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The warmth had him immediately purring and he stretched out in front of the fire, wings, legs, and all, shifting as close as he could to the flames.  The only thing that would be better is if he was sitting here with his Alec curled up behind him.  He settled and shifted, just a fraction, so he could watch Alec from where he was resting, studying him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Alec Lightwood.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus knew himself well enough to know that if he’d known Alec’s last name earlier in the day, he would never (well, almost never, Alec did smell like everything good in the world and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so maybe he could have been convinced) have gone to the Institute with him.  It did put an interesting spin on the remainder of the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Alec promising that nothing was going to happen to him.  Alec promising that anyone who tried to hurt him or upset him would answer to him.  Alec filing the report with the Clave about him.  Alec telling the entire Institute about him so they’d all know he was here and under Alec’s protection.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Giving a large yawn, Magnus let himself relax, the heat of the fire comforting.  He let out a few small chirps, trying to usher Alec closer, but it seemed like he was resolute when it came to his paperwork.  Unfortunately, as comfortable as the rug in front of the fire was, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that meant he needed to move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
With a huff, Magnus stood up and stretched himself out again, trotting over to where Alec was still seated behind his desk.  A quick glance at the jeans Alec was wearing told him that while he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> safely climb up Alec’s legs, he also ran the risk of injuring him.  Magnus looked at the couch that was next to the fireplace, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a blanket spread over the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He certainly didn’t have a lot of magic at his disposal, but he certainly had enough for this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Magnus focused, a small purring noise escaping as he did, and after a few seconds, the blanket on the couch, was draped over Alec’s lap.  With an excited chirp, he clambered up Alec’s leg and settled into his lap, curling up across his thighs easily with a sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Better.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Now he could take a proper nap.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter in which... everyone still hates Raj.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.....uh-oh.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>Alec startled only slightly when the blanket appeared suddenly on his lap. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been watching his companion, it was just he hadn’t quite expected something like that. He’d seen the dragon get up from the fire and come over, and had watched curiously to see what he’d do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A reluctant smile touched his lips. It appeared that he was going to end up playing pillow for a little while as he worked. Glancing at the clock, he gave a hum. He had enough time to sit here and get a bit of paperwork done before it was time for patrols. Unfortunately, just because Jace had the night off it didn’t mean that Alec did. He was going to have to go out with a team, without his parabatai tonight. Not his favorite thing. However, he’d had a few reports about one of his teams, and the best way to figure it all out was to go out there with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For now, at least, he had plenty of paperwork waiting for him that would keep him entertained while his guest rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec dropped a hand down and stroked it down the dragon’s back. “Get some rest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d say you’ve earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With one hand on the dragon’s back, absently petting, Alec turned his focus to the papers in front of him. There were no new messages, no sign that he’d heard back from the Clave yet. Just a pile of reports and things waiting for his signature and approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Sighing, Alec got to work, pile after pile of reports that he proofread, marked for correction, or put his signature on to send off to the Clave to be properly inspected, filed, and action taken. It was one part of the job Alec could honestly do without. Despite how often he was teased about it, honestly, Alec didn’t like doing paperwork. He just recognized it as a necessary evil. Something that had to be done – and if he was going to do something, put his name on something, he was going to make damn sure it was done right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was a different experience to do it with the little dragon in his lap. Alec found himself a bit calmer when he could stroke his fingers along those soft scales. Or feel the twitch of their tail, the wiggle of a toe, all little sleep movements that made sure Alec never forgot they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>They were still sound asleep when it came time to wrap up the last report and start getting ready for patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For the first time, Alec found himself actually wishing he didn’t have to go on patrol. Not only did he not want to do the group assessment that needed doing, he was, well, he was <em>comfortable.</em> It felt nice to just sit here in his warm office with the nice weight of the dragon in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But, as Maryse had so often been fond of pointing out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>life is not about what you want to do it is about what must be done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec didn’t have the heart to wake his companion. After the day they’d had, they deserved all the rest they could get. Sighing, he sent off a quick text to Andrew to meet him outside his office, and then he gently gathered up the blanket and dragon both. Using years of experience at transporting sleeping siblings, he carried them over to the couch and got them settled on a blanket nest where they would be both warm and comfortable – close to the fire without being too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once he was sure they were settled, he nodded. “Sleep well,” he murmured. “I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec kept quiet as he crept across the room and out the door. He was glad Andrew was already there waiting for him. Alec offered the man a small smile in gratitude. “Thanks for coming, Andrew. I’ve got to go out on a patrol assessment, and our guest is currently sleeping in my office. Considering the behavior of a few people in the cafeteria, I want to make sure no one disturbs them. Place a guard we can trust on this door at all times. No one, not even my siblings or my parents, is to go in without my express permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Of course,” Andrew agreed easily. He didn’t tease Alec for it, didn’t act like he was strange to guard him so heavily, and yet again Alec found himself grateful for this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He smiled at Andrew and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Now that he knew the dragon was going to be safe and protected while he was gone Alec was free to go gear up and head out for the patrol assessment. If he were lucky, the whole thing would be figured out quickly, maybe just some sort of personality clash that needed ironing out, and he could get back here before the night got too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec didn’t even notice as his step quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sooner he got this done with, the sooner he could come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus woke up with a big yawn and a stretch, cuddling deeper into the blanket pile beneath him, his chest rumbling with a purr in satisfaction.  He stretched his wings and blinked his eyes open slowly, staring at the fire before nestling deeper into the blankets.  Clearly, Alec had moved him to the couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He made a mildly irritated chirp and turned to the desk, only to find it empty, and cleaned for the evening.  Magnus sat up in a rush, all of the blankets falling off of him.  With a quick flap of his wings, he was standing in the middle of the desk, but there was no sign of Alec, and his scent was faint, which meant he had been gone for at least a couple of hours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Spinning around in an irritated circle, Magnus turned to the door.  With a growl, he launched himself at it, grabbing the handle in his claws and folding his wings to force the handle open with his weight, scrambling out the door.  Keeping low to the ground he peeked his head out into the hallway and realized that there was someone staring at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Andrew Underhill stared down at the tiny dragon who was glaring at him.  He blinked.  “Did you just open the door?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus resisted the urge to growl.  He liked this one.  Alec liked this one, and that meant he had to be nice.  He gave one quick nod and let out an irritated growl.  Where was his Alec?  He needed Alec, and he was going to be very angry with the shadowhunter for </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span> him behind.  Once he found him again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He knew that it was unseemly to be staring a hole in the dragon in front of him, but Andrew wasn’t able to do much more before the dragon was growling, irritation clear in the sound.  “If you’re looking for Alec, he’s gone out on a patrol review.  But he should be back soon.  You should wait for him here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus growled again because the last thing he was going to do was wait for Alec to return.  Who was going to protect his shadowhunter, blondie was off for the night, he’d said so earlier!  He snapped his teeth again and dashed into the hallway before the shadowhunter could shut the door again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Hey wait, no, Alec left orders that we had to protect you,” Underhill protested, stepping closer to the dragon.  “It’s safe-” he froze at the sound of a commotion in Operations and a shout for help.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus’ head snapped towards the sound and then a horrifying scent hit him.  It was Alec, but he didn’t have more than an instant to appreciate it before the smell of blood hit him immediately after.  It was his Alec’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Ignoring the protest of the guard that had been left at the door, Magnus launched himself into the air, pumping his wings hard as he shot into Operations, gaining more height as he surveyed the area.  He landed briefly on one of the stone columns before he caught sight of Alec being brought into what must have been the medical wing with bloodied bandages across his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus let out a snarl that echoed across all of Operations and dove for Alec and the overwhelming scent of blood that was growing thicker in the air.  He pushed through the doors and ignored the shouts of the orderly who tried to stop him, flapping frantically around the room before he spotted an opening, diving to land in the bed beside Alec’s shoulder, looking down at his pale shadowhunter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“What the hell is that-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Get the dragon out of here!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Focused entirely on Alec and the way his breathing was far too shallow, even as bandages were removed and replaced, the blood bright red, Magnus snapped and swiped at any hands that came near him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Fine, leave him, go ask those fools what type of demon this was, the bleeding won’t stop no matter how many iratzes we apply.  And find his parabatai, maybe one of his will work!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus looked up at the nurse who had ordered them to leave him alone and turned his attention back to Alec, a small worried chirp echoing in his throat, even as he watched more bandages be changed out.  His Alec was losing blood, far too much blood.  He stretched his head over the wound and sniffed, frowning and wriggling his nose at it.  It didn’t smell right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Unless you want him to bleed out, get the hell out of my way, dragon,” Maria Starkweather snapped.  “It’s my job to keep him alive.”  When the dragon glowered at her, she glared right back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Ma’am, we just finished speaking with the patrol.  It was a Salantak demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Maria’s eyes closed and she took a steadying breath, pressing her hands tighter to the wound.  The growl from the dragon made her open her eyes again and look straight at them.  “His wounds won’t close or stop bleeding.  The venom is going to keep his wound open until he bleeds out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus climbed up on Alec’s chest, keeping his claws lifted as high as possible as he surveyed the wound with the next change of bandages.  The smell of his Alec’s blood was overwhelming and he growled again.  Wounds like this required warlock healing, and one like this, the odds that a warlock would arrive on time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“We’ve called the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Maria said, even though she knew how stupid it was to be talking to this dragon.  It was more intelligent than some of the others thought, she could see it in the eyes.  “But he’s not answering.  And if he doesn’t get warlock healing soon…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That was not a sentence Magnus was going to contemplate the end of.  He spread his wings and flapped them at her when she approached with fresh bandages.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“We have to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus snarled at her, letting fire build in his throat so she could see it, and watched her take a step back before he turned his attention back to Alec.  He licked his lips and shifted so he could see the length of the entire gash and reached out with his magic.  He wouldn’t have enough with just his magic, not like this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But dragon fire had always been rumored to have healing properties.  Time to see if the legends were true.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Carefully, Magnus let out a stream of fire, ignoring the sound of the flesh sizzling, soothing over the burns with his magic afterward.  There was a shout from the nurse, but he worked down the wound in careful bursts, healing as much as he could in the fire’s wake.  After the second burst of fire, he could feel her standing close, but she wasn’t shouting for him to stop, so it had to be working in some way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus let out a third stream of fire over the largest part of the wound, burning out the venom, and cauterizing the rest.  His vision was starting to darken, the weight of the magic he was using behind the fire taking more of a toll.  By the time he moved to the last part near Alec’s parabatai rune, Magnus knew he was going to collapse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“By the <em>angel…” </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The flame he was breathing sputtered out and Magnus let out a quiet whimper, falling into a heap against Alec’s collarbone.  He could still hear the beat of Alec’s heart, slow and steady under him, but he felt so damn cold he was already starting to shiver with it.  Too much magic, he’d used too much magic… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus was unconscious before he could check to see if what he had attempted had worked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The world came back to Alec in that slow, aching way that told him even before he was fully conscious that he’d been hurt. He was far too familiar with the leftover ache an iratze left behind, as well as the deeper ache that came from demon wounds. One that sat down in his bones and let his skin feeling like it was too tight and brand new all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>There was also a weight tucked against his neck and shoulder that was oddly familiar and welcome, as well as another presence that was far more familiar, and did a lot to have Alec relaxing down into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The parabatai bond was thrumming with that sensation of safety and comfort that always came from having Jace at his side. Alec basked in it for a moment and let it comfort him as his mind drifted back over what had happened and how he’d ended up here. He could… he remembered the patrol, watching that other team work, and taking note of not just one but </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>things that needed correcting, and wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>how the hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d managed to become a team together with their collective flaws. Only to get so caught up in watching those flaws, he made the fatal mistake of not watching as closely around him as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec didn’t remember a whole lot of the fight that came next. But he remembered the demon, the team panicking, their attacks doing barely anything, and then… pain. So much </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You were a dumbass, in case you were wondering,” Jace said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though Alec didn’t open his eyes, he did let out a low grunt. The best he felt like he could manage at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The gentle hands of his parabatai were suddenly brushing against his hair. One slid around to cup the back of his head while the other moved for something else. “Here, drink some of this. They said you’d probably be thirsty.” A brief pause. “You lost a lot of blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec let Jace support his head for him enough that he could take a drink. The water tasted heavenly, and Alec felt less like the walls of his throat was going to stay permanently stuck together by the time he was done. He also felt a little more awake. Enough to at least open up his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The low lights of the infirmary were dimmed just enough that they weren’t blinding. Not that Alec had long to look at them. A moment after he opened his eyes, the bed dipped near his hip, and then Jace’s face was right in front of him. The dark look Jace was wearing was broken up by the worry written all over him. “You’re a dumbass,” he repeated bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It took a second for Alec to make his mouth move enough to speak. “So you said,” he finally croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I’ve told you a million times to wait for me to go out on those stupid patrol assessments. If they’re dumb enough to need an assessment, they’re too stupid to watch your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The argument was an old one and not one Alec was in the mood to have. Not when he was still far too sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace, however, wasn’t letting him off that easy. “You don’t get to just brush this off, Alec.” He lifted one hand and pressed it down against Alec’s chest, and pain flared briefly to life, sharp and hot over that bit of skin that still felt so tight and tingling and new. When Alec sucked in a breath and jerked his gaze up, he found Jace glaring. “You almost died. I owe your dragon a </span>
  <em>
    <span>steak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If he hadn’t been there to burn away whatever the hell was in that venom, you’d have bled out before I even got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The surprise of that was briefly eclipsed by the reminder of his dragon companion. Alec had a moment of panic, the realization that the little one had been locked away in his office, only for the meaning of Jace’s words to sink in. The same time they did that, the comforting weight against Alec’s shoulder finally made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Slowly, carefully, he turned his head toward the side where the dragon lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sound of voices made Magnus curl up tighter, trying not to shiver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t supposed to be cold.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus whimpered and pressed his face closer to the warm, comforting smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wished for a pile of blankets to bury them both under.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His throat ached, his magic ached, and now fighting the urge to shiver was becoming a losing battle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly, peeking out from the tight curl of his shivering body, and caught sight of blondie, again.  The mix of worry and gratefulness in his face was enough of a reassurance that his Alec was alive.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Turning his head just enough, a whimper escaping as he was reminded of how sore his throat was, Magnus looked at his shadowhunter, blinking slowly at the sight of hazel eyes.  Alec was safe.  He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus dropped his head again and pressed his nose to his Alec’s skin, inhaling slowly, even as he started to shiver more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His Alec was safe, and his parabatai was here to watch over him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus dug his claws into his hind legs and curled up tighter, fighting down the urge to whimper.  Now he just had to focus on getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....spaghettios...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay of the dramatic and delectable dragons!  </p><p>Life happened, as it does.  BUT BACK TO THE DRAGONS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>The more that Alec watched, the more worried he became. He didn’t like the way the dragon looked. Their body was trembling with what Alec was slow to realize were shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec wanted to turn even more and get a better look at them. Only, Jace’s hand kept him in place. It still sat against his chest, pinning him to the bed. That meant that Alec had to try and lift his hand, though it hurt far more than he wanted to admit to. His hand trembled and it was likely he wouldn’t have even made it if Jace hadn’t hurried to catch hold of his arm in a careful grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Woah, woah, what do you think you’re doing?” Jace demanded. He didn’t try and stop Alec, though. In fact, he adjusted his grip so that he had a better hold of Alec’s elbow, and he helped carefully move his arm upward, clearly understanding exactly what it was that Alec wanted - </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec’s fingers finally touched scale, his worry only got worse. The dragon felt far cooler than he should’ve. Way too cool compared to what Alec remembered them being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec kept his fingers pressed against those cool scales while he lifted his eyes to his parabatai. “Jace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“He’s been like that since I got here,” Jace said, knowing exactly what Alec was talking about. His brows were drawn down in a worried look. “He seems better when he’s by you, so I put him up there.” At Alec’s surprised look, he shrugged. “He seems to like it there, and I didn’t think you guys would want anyone else touching him. I’m just glad he wasn’t awake to snap at me for moving him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That was something Alec was going to think about later. For now, he needed to get the little dragon warm. Preferably before he himself passed out again as well. Alec tried to reach for his own blanket, treated to stay nice and warm as was standard for any infirmary stay, especially when the patient had lost too much blood. Only, Alec’s hand still didn’t want to work right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Thank the angel his parabatai was there with him. Jace pushed Alec’s hand back up toward the dragon. “Quit trying to move, dammit. If Izzy comes back and finds out I was letting you move around she’s gonna kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>our asses. And trust me, she’s already plenty pissed at you, so let’s not make it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>This wasn’t the first time Izzy got mad at him and it wouldn’t be the last. Alec would deal with that later. For now, he had something more important he needed to deal with. “Blanket,” he rasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace, because he was a good parabatai and Alec really did fucking love him, understood exactly what it was Alec wanted by that word alone. Without fully breaking away from Alec, he stretched over to something nearby and came back with another of the infirmary blankets. When he started to lift it up toward the dragon, Alec shook his head and made a gesture with his fingers. “Warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Right.” A half grin touched Jace’s lips, a bit of bashful humor. “I ah, probably should’ve already done that. Just a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>All infirmary blankets were equipped with heat runes that could be activated to warm them up. Jace pulled out his stele and activated that one, and then lifted it back up toward the dragon. Between him and Alec – who was mostly fussing, not actually helping, but Jace was kind enough not to call him on it – the two got the blanket tucked around their little dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Just in time, too. Alec could already feel his eyes getting heavy again. His body ached, his chest was throbbing, and his eyes felt like there were weights attached to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace huffed at him, almost a snort, and then the blanket over Alec was being adjusted. “Go to sleep, dumbass. I’ll watch over you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A soft smile ghosted over Alec’s lips. He tried to mumble a low “bite me” that might not have come out as clear as he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Judging by the laugh he heard, his parabatai understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Magnus woke up again, not only was he gloriously warm, he was cuddled up against Alec’s skin, and surrounded by his scent.  He still ached, his throat sore and uncomfortable, and his magic was still replenishing, but he wasn’t freezing cold.  He buried deeper in the pile of warm blankets and let out a pleased trill, opening his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec was looking much better now, no longer pale and sweating, but clearly wasn’t awake yet.  Magnus hummed again in relief and settled back into the blankets and looked around the room, catching sight of blondie again, sitting beside the bed, flipping through a tablet.  He let out another small trill, his throat still aching.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Hold on,” Jace said, holding up his finger for a second.  “I need to send this prelim report for Alec and prevent that team from going on missions before they actually end up killing someone.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus sank back into the blankets, waiting until blondie looked in his direction again.  He sat up and let the blankets slide off his head before he was licking his lips.  He needed something to drink as soon as he could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Here,” Jace said, holding out a bowl of water.  He winced.  “No setting me on fire for using a bowl, I didn’t know what would be easiest for you to drink from, a bowl or a cup.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus grunted, but willingly drank some of the water desperately, easing the ache of the flames in his throat.  Once he’d finished and blondie had pulled the bowl away, he settled back into the blankets that seemed to be radiating warmth and eyed the shadowhunter, because clearly, he had something he wanted to say.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace looked down at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, double-checking to make sure Alec was asleep before he continued.  “Thank you,” he managed, lifting his eyes to meet the golden ones of the dragon.  “You saved his life.  Maria told me what you’d done by the time I got here.  That you’d kept burning out the venom and cauterizing the wound until you collapsed from exhaustion.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Staring at the shadowhunter, Magnus pulled his eyes away to look at Alec for a long moment and shifted so he could press his face to Alec’s neck, inhaling the scent of his Alec.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>His.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It was enough to relax and calm him before he turned his attention back to blondie.  He gave a satisfied growl and pressed his head against Alec again.  Magnus would do everything in his power to protect this shadowhunter who didn’t seem to have any self-preservation instincts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>First and foremost, in fact, that while he was there, Alec would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be going out on patrols without him.  That was simply not going to happen.  He let out a determined growl and settled deeper into the blanket again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Stubborn shits, both of you,” Jace grumbled, eyeing the dragon.  “Either way, Alec’s on the mend, now.  He’s got a bitchin’ scar, but he’s going to be sore for at least a couple of days, and I figured the last thing you wanted was to be moved away from him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus narrowed his eyes at Jace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Don’t give me that glare,” Jace huffed.  “I’m the one who made sure you got to stay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A quick thank you chirp was all Magnus was going to give him, even as he yawned and settled more thoroughly against his Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Both of you, absolute assholes.”  He rolled his eyes.  “All right, try not to be too jumpy, when we’ve got people who will be parading in once Alec is properly conscious, okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus grunted and opened a single eye, staring at Alec’s parabatai before huffing and burying himself in the blankets again, yawning.  He wasn’t going to make any promises, but, he also wasn’t going to try to get the Acting Head of the New York Institute into trouble.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Spending time in the infirmary was never something Alec liked doing. The staff there always wanted to keep him around for longer than he really felt was necessary. They also spent a lot of time poking and prodding at him, something which Alec thought was wholly unnecessary, considering most of the times an iratze ended up taking care of things - or in the instance of warlock healing, well, often the person seemed to be just like new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec wasn’t interested in being poked by needles any more than he absolutely had to - even once was too many, in his opinion - and he had too much to do to spend his time lazing around in bed. Something he wasn’t afraid to let them know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I’m not going to stick around for you to study me just because you’re curious about the effects of dragon fire,” Alec told the nursing staff bluntly. It was what he knew most of them were curious about, and he wasn’t about to stick around and let them study him and his companion. Besides, he had too much waiting for him back on his desk to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Isabelle, who had taken Jace’s place so that his parabatai could go grab a bite to eat and shower, crossed her arms and glared at him from her spot by the door. She wasn’t stopping him from getting up, but she wasn’t helping him, either, and she was more than happy to make her opinion known. Even if that mostly consisted of “You’re being stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Heaving a sigh, Alec rolled his eyes and finally gave up on anyone helping him. “You and Jace really know how to make a person feel loved,” he grumbled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec took a deep breath and then reached across his body to grab the guardrail, ignoring the ache that flared hotter over his chest. If they weren’t going to listen, he was going to get up on his own. With his grip on the rail, he managed to twist onto his side so that he could slip away from the dragon still nesting at his shoulder. Then, ignoring the sounds of protest from multiple voices, Alec gripped the trail tight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The pain that shot through his chest was less than he'd expected but more than enough to steal his breath away. He got upright,  but once he did he had to sit there and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>while everyone around him went on yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Someone tried to touch him, and Alec fought back the urge to snarl. He settled instead for jerking his arm away from their touch. His free hand went up, pressing gently alongside the aching spot on his chest, and he did everything he could to try and breathe through it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus was rudely jostled awake and opened his eyes, about to snarl at whoever tossed him back onto the bed, only to watch Alec get to his feet and sway.  He let out a worried chirp, drowned out by the other protesting voices in the room.  He sighed and stretched briefly, getting himself free of the blanket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was well-aware of getting back on your feet much earlier and quicker than you wanted to in order to support your teams and people.  And if his Alec was going to insist upon that, then Magnus would accompany him.  He eyed Alec’s bare shoulders and knew that he was going to need to do something about that.  Instead, he gave another, louder chirp and climbed onto the railing beside Alec’s hand, wrapping his tail around Alec’s wrist to give a brief squeeze before looking up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He sent a small pulse of magic through Alec, enough to soothe the worst of his aches before he pulled his tail away.  Magnus waited for Alec to make the way back to his office, no matter how slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus’ eyes drifted down to the scar on Alec’s chest and studied it with a tilt of his head.  It was no longer as deep and angry as it had been, but the skin was shiny, and an odd mix of scar and burn tissue.  At the very least, it looked like it was going to fully heal, and that meant that Alec wouldn’t be barred from fieldwork.  But for right now, riding on Alec’s shoulder and forcing him to keep a tense posture was only going to make things more difficult for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He looked down at his claws as the other people in the room tried to convince Alec to lie back down and he argued with them.  Magnus looked up at Alec’s hair and then at himself.  He closed his eyes and managed to keep in the low growl that wanted to escape.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus had known that he could shift sizes (minimally, but there was a difference between kitten size and normal tabby cat size, he hadn’t tried to go bigger than that after shifting larger had nearly drained his magic right after he’d transformed), but he hadn’t necessarily wanted to advertise that.  But, things had changed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a quick twist of his magic, Magnus was almost half the size he had been.  He flapped his wings with a grunt and managed to get himself up and into Alec’s hair, nestling into the thick strands with a grunt.  At least like this, he didn’t need to worry about his claws, they wouldn’t do much harm to Alec without him actively trying to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Isabelle blinked and stared at Alec, entirely forgetting her attempt to order Alec back to bed.  “Did… he just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Surprise had Alec standing there and staring just the same as everyone else. Not just at the sudden change in size from his companion, but the little flush of magic that had slid through him like a warm drink on a cold day, washing away some of the aches. He blinked a few times in surprise and then smiled just a little with just a bit of awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He almost tilted his head up in a ridiculous attempt to try and look at the dragon. Instead, Alec had to settle for a dry, teasing “Make yourself at home why don’t you?” that he hoped the dragon would understand was teasing. Not a lot of people got Alec’s humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec turned his gaze back toward his sister and smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I’m going to my office,” he said, and though he still smirked, his tone made it clear he wasn’t going to back down here. The last thing Alec was going to do was stay in this room. Though he did let himself soften a little when Isabelle’s expression turned a bit resigned. “If you wouldn’t mind, we’d both appreciate a tray of food from the cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Giving Isabelle something to do when things went wrong was always the best. She wanted to take care of him, ‘return the favor’ as she so often put it, and Alec found it was always easier to say no to things if he gave in on other things. Asking her to fetch them a tray of food was easy and something that would make her feel like she was helping. The way her eyes lit up made it more than worth eating whatever it was she brought them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With Isabelle rushing off to do that, and Alec already on his feet, the rest of the infirmary staff knew better than to try and continue a clearly lost battle. One of them even brought Alec a button-up shirt to pull on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once he was dressed, Alec set off for his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>If he took a few back passageways that not everyone was aware of just so that he could avoid people, well… there was no one around to tattle on him. Just the dragon riding on his head – a statement Alec never would’ve guessed he’d be able to think – and he wasn’t worried about them. “I doubt you’re gonna tell on me, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>They made it to Alec’s office without being seen by anyone. Alec let out a huge sigh of relief once they were inside and the door was shut. It wouldn’t be long before his sister descended on him with food and an insistence he ate every last bit of it, and Alec sank down into his desk chair with the intention of making most of every peaceful moment. First and foremost by checking on the passenger in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“How’re you doing up there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus made a quiet noise in the back of his throat before spreading his wings and launching himself out of Alec’s hair and onto his desk, looking up at him.  He gave a worried trill and trotted to the edge of the desk, pressing his nose to Alec’s chest.  He could still feel the pain in Alec’s chest, but he sat on the edge of the desk, looking up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At least Alec hadn’t been upset by the sudden change in his size and the magic that he had not-so-subtly been using on him.  There were many other shadowhunters that would have been furious or even more angry that he had stepped up to heal him.  Magnus licked his lips and shook himself, spreading out his wings and curling up on the desk, facing the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>If his Alec didn’t have a guard that would keep his shadowhunters away while he tried to recover, then Magnus was going to do his best to be exactly that.  Especially since he couldn’t be of any use to Alec like this.  Magnus took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Alec and gave him the most resolute nod he could manage.  If Alec was going to insist on working, even though he’d be injured… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>Well. </em> Magnus was no stranger to that himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He fought down the urge to smile as he thought about exactly how much his Alec and he had in common.  Maybe in another world, they would have met, liked each other, he would have been able to tease his Alec about his horrible working and eating habits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But then again, just because he wasn’t mean or rude to a dragon, didn’t mean that Lightwood would be kind to a downworlder.  Let alone a very out and proud bisexual warlock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At the very least, he was safe for now.  He was around Alec, who wasn’t going to hurt him and had proved as much.  And he was going to keep Alec safe, to repay him for everything, because it was the least he could do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec felt a little bit amused and kind of off-kilter when he watched his companion take up a very clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>guard</span>
  </em>
  <span> position on the desk despite the fact that he was lying down while doing so. Despite the fact that they should still be resting as well. Probably more than Alec needed to. Whatever magic they’d done had obviously been taxing, judging by how they’d been earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For a second Alec just looked down at them and marveled a little at this amazing, beautiful creature there in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>How could he not? This tiny little dragon – even tinier than normal, now – had come into his life on a mission, cuddled up to him, let him take them into a place that was clearly terrifying for them, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and was still here with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing guard </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Alec got ready to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The fact that Alec was interacting at all with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon </span>
  </em>
  <span>was stunning. Having one do all of this? He had no words for it. Or for how it made him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He did, however, have some words that needed to be said. Ones that he realized he hadn’t gotten around to saying yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You know,” Alec said, bringing one hand up as he did to rest on the desk by the dragon’s head. “I didn’t say it before, but ah… thank you. According to Jace, I wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for you. I don’t… I’m not sure why you helped me, or why you’re sticking around like this, really, but um, I’m… I’m glad you are. And if there’s any way I can pay you back, let me know. However you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He didn’t know if there was anything he had to offer that a dragon might want. But whatever it was, Alec was willing to pay it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aria Note: I take full and complete responsibility for Magnus' actions in this chapter because they never fail to make me laugh HYSTERICALLY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alec’s hand came to rest beside him, Magnus shifted so his nose was pressed to Alec’s fingertips and turned one eye to him, listening silently.  The clearly sincere thanks from the shadowhunter made his chest and magic ache, made him press his nose in tighter against Alec’s hand before nipping as carefully as he could to try and reassure Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Being a dragon in form, but not mind, was a riot of confusion and instincts, and Magnus knew that once he did change back, he would have to deal with everything, no matter what it was.  But as terrifying as parts of it had been, there were parts that he was learning to love.  Flying, breathing fire, being able to shapeshift in a small way?  All of that was amazing and when he had time to process it, Magnus knew, without question, that he would miss it all, wildly.  He would likely spend the next several centuries remembering and reminiscing on all of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Of course… none of those things that he would remember were going to hold a candle to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>His </em>
  </b>
  <span>Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus turned his head to face Alec properly, meeting his eyes.  He was serious, even now. He would pay any price for what he had been given, thinking that he didn’t deserve it.  Didn’t deserve to be saved, to have someone worry over him, to have someone try to protect him.  He deserved all of that and more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The silence between them stretched and Magnus let out a trill, the notes echoing in the otherwise quiet room.  The answers were easy.  Far easier than Magnus wanted to admit to, and at the same time, answering them felt like he was exposing a weakness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> Alec.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The truth of that simple statement rocked through his magic to settle somewhere deep in his heart, where Alec was entrenched.  Magnus could feel it, like the siren call of Alec’s scent, now his magic was just as enamored, just as attached.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Why had he helped Alec?  Because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec, and he would always help, would exhaust himself and drain himself down to the very bones to save his Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Why was he sticking around like this?  Hanging around the Institute?  Showing off for the shadowhunters, intimidating them in turn?  Using his magic to heal one of their own?  Because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and to do anything else was… was… <em><strong>impossible.  </strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Something deep in his magic that was closer to the surface in this form, as a dragon, knew that, answered to that, and he would never forget it.  Would never forget the siren call that had drawn him to Alec, and the more time he spent with the shadowhunter, the less and less he wanted to leave.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus let out another quiet noise and continued to watch Alec.  He reached out with his magic, just a tendril of it, and pressed it into Alec’s hand next to him.  He took a deep breath and tried to push a message through his magic to Alec.  The same one he had written with dragon’s fire all across Alec’s chest.  A single phrase that might be enough to explain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>‘You’re mine, and I protect you.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Those words reverberated in his magic, but he didn’t have time to see if Alec had understood them, he could hear the sound of approaching heels in the hallway.  Magnus pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, intent on doing exactly as he had promised - protecting Alec, when the knock on the door sounded as it was pushed open.  He spun, his wings spread with a growl, only to see Isabelle carrying a bag with several white containers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You’re lucky,” Izzy announced.  “Jace caught me halfway to the cafeteria and handed me this when I explained you were already up and about.  And, luckier still for you, I have to go deal with an issue for one of our shipments of adamas from the Iron Sisters.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus stuck his nose into the bag of containers and tried not to sigh happily.  The food inside smelled delicious and was a perfect distraction from earlier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So,” she continued, her eyes darting from Alec back to the dragon and she moved closer, waiting until he had looked at her.  “If your companion can promise that he’ll make sure you eat properly…” Izzy waited for the nod from the dragon she knew was coming and grinned.  “I’ll leave you two to enjoy the food and send you the report on the tainted adamas as soon as I’m done!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus was glad she didn’t stay longer than to give Alec another once over for injuries, but when quiet descended between them again, even as Alec started pulling the boxes out of the bag, it felt comfortable.  It was unexpected and not, but Alec gave no sign of having heard him through his magic earlier, and perhaps that was for the best.  He smiled and butted Alec’s hand with his head as he finished opening the boxes of food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Food first, magical existential crisis’ later.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Enjoying a meal with just the little dragon for company was a surprisingly enjoyable experience. Far better than the last meal they’d shared together. There was no one around to bother them as they settled in with the food Jace had bought for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec couldn’t help but grin a little when he set out their food. It was clear Jace had taken the time to go and get more than just some simple cafeteria food. In one of the boxes was what boiled down to comfort food for Alec – the same thing Jace brought him each time he got hurt, or when he’d worked too long and his parabatai really wanted to tempt him into eating. A barbeque Hawaiian burger, a strawberry milkshake, and a side of egg rolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For the dragon there was a thick steak that was probably close to the dragon’s current size, a side of potatoes, and what looked like a soup mug full of water – close enough to a cup while wide enough for the dragon to drink out of it like a bowl without actually feeling like they were using a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The smile Alec wore grew. Moments like these were a part of Jace that no one else ever got to see. The part that took care of the people around him in ways that said just how much he cared without actually saying a word. It wasn’t easy for Jace to use those words all the time. He’d gotten better, mostly when they were in private, but it was easier for him to express himself in small little actions like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>These moments were what made it harder for Alec to ignore the crush he’d firmly pushed to the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I hope you like steak,” Alec said teasingly as he laid out the container of food on the top of his desk so the little dragon could reach it. “It looks like Jace went all out on our food. Though, shh, don’t tell.” Chuckling, Alec set out his own food. “It’d probably destroy his masculine image if it got around what a mother hen he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The burger in front of Alec smelled absolutely amazing, and he was more than happy to pull his own food over and grab one of the egg rolls. Once he started talking, he didn’t really realize how easy it would be to find himself continuing to do so. There was something to be said about having someone listening that couldn’t, you know, talk. There was no worry about being interrupted. Nor did Alec worry that he was boring the other person, something which happened far more often than he liked. Not many people really wanted to listen to him in a social setting. They were far more interested in what his siblings had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not his little dragon, though. Whether he actually was interested or not, he listened, and that made it easy for Alec to ramble a little about inane things as they ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>However, there was something that crossed Alec’s mind when they were about halfway through their meal, and it was something he’d been meaning to try and address somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You know, I don’t mind you staying here until we hear back from someone. But if you’re going to stay here, I should probably figure out something to call you other than little dragon in my head,” he pointed out, just a hint of teasing in his tone that he hoped would keep the dragon from being offended at his words. “I mean, I assume you’ve got a name, but it’s not like you can tell me what it is. We could always play a guessing game, I suppose. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>To say that Magnus gorged himself on the steak and potatoes was an understatement.  He had been much hungrier than he realized, and digging into the meat was much more satisfying and filling than the food he’d had the last time he’d eaten.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not to mention, Alec had somehow decided that he was the perfect confidant and had started talking to him.  He smiled and did his best to keep encouraging him to talk, listening to him complain about the small frustrations of his day.  It was refreshing not having to talk and carry the conversation.  Magnus often assumed that role out of habit and it was nice to not have to do so.  Not to mention, when Alec let his guard down, he was funny and charming.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Were he human, he’d be flirting in earnest and demanding <em>(nicely)</em> his phone number.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Which reminded him, again, that after all of this was over, it was very unlikely that he’d ever see Alec again, let alone to be around him and enjoy his company in such a candid manner.  He turned his eyes towards his Alec again, and watched the way he smiled and chuckled into his next bite of food, savoring the burger that his parabatai had bought for him, very little tension around his shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The relaxation suited him, almost as much as the leadership mantle that he assumed so easily.  Of course, he’d have been blind not to notice how beautiful Alec Lightwood was, but with no real way to gauge his interest or sexuality, looking was the only thing he would be doing for the future.  Magnus focused on his food again, drinking more of his water happily, his full belly aiding in the return of his magic.  It seemed some things didn’t change - dragon or warlock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When, after several prolonged minutes of companionable silence, Alec mentioned a game to try and guess his name, Magnus stared at him and tilted his head.  He didn’t… <em>mind</em> the nickname that Alec had given him, but it was likely uncomfortable for the shadowhunter.  He nodded along and nudged the box with the remainder of his food shut and curled up on Alec’s desk, staring at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>There were, perhaps, some obvious methods of communication that he could use to tell Alec who he was, make Alec understand who he was, get himself turned back as quickly as possible,  <em>but…  </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec’s smile, turned full-force in his direction at his willingness to entertain the idea of a guessing game wasn’t something he was willing to give up.  Not just yet.  He wanted… He wanted to get to know the Acting Head of the Institute without the… without everything else that would be between them if he was his normal self.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>If anything truly dangerous happened, Alec, as Acting Head of the Institute would hear of it, and Magnus would take action then if needed.  It wouldn’t hurt to be the tiniest bit selfish, just this once, would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec looked down at the dragon curled up in front of him and realized he was going to have to actually come up with some sort of guessing game now to try and figure out the little dragon’s name. Something which he was suddenly stalling on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>How on earth was he supposed to ask a dragon questions? It wasn’t like they could actually answer – which was part of the problem. Nor could he fall back on sign language or writing it out like he’d do with someone else who had speech issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Huffing a little at himself, Alec sank back in his seat a little and popped a bit of pineapple in his mouth. He’d have to stick to yes or no questions.</span>
</p><p><span><br/>“We should probably start out with something simple, huh?” He bit his lip and tried to think for a moment. One question came to mind, and it wasn’t quite one he knew how to phrase. Especially</span> <span>if he was trying to keep to some sort of yes or no question. “I guess…hm. I’m not sure how to put it,” he admitted, flushing just a little. </span><em><span>Raziel</span></em><span>, that was such an awkward question to try and figure out how to ask, especially since Alec knew it wasn’t always an easy thing to ask about. The Clave </span><span>didn’t acknowledge anything like that, but Alec had listened to Isabelle talk about the fae and their views on gender identity, and, despite what she might think sometimes, he </span><em><span>did</span></em><span> pay attention.</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>“I hope it’s not an offensive question, but I don’t want to guess something wrong. Do, um, do dragons have genders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus blinked, stared at Alec, who was flushed, clearly embarrassed and yet so desperately trying to ask an inoffensive question, and immediately fell a little bit (more, no, not <em>more)</em> in love with him.  He huffed in amusement and realized that Alec hadn’t done the obvious (unlike both of his siblings), and, well.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Checked. </span>
  </em>
  <span> (He would never admit to that being the very first thing he’d done after transforming, but.  Some things <em>did</em> take priority.)  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He gave Alec a firm nod and flopped onto his back, baring his belly for his shadowhunter.  Magnus snorted out a small bit of smoke when Alec’s flush darkened and he turned back over onto his belly, settling against the desk again, reaching out to nudge Alec’s arm with his nose.  Hopefully the shadowhunter would keep going from there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>By the angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was bad enough his siblings enjoyed mortifying him on a semi-regular basis. The last thing he needed was for his dragon to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But, Alec had been the one to start this, and he wasn’t one to back down from a conversation just because it was hard. Though, he did keep his eyes up on the ceiling as he said, “Just because your body shows something doesn’t mean that’s what you are.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raziel wept</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Drawing in a breath, Alec forced himself to look back down. Because he was going to have to actually look at the dragon if he wanted any kind of answer since his companion couldn’t talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though his cheeks were undoubtedly still red, Alec sent the dragon a glare. Then he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Okay, so, pretty safe to assume boy – thanks for that.” Another dry look, just because he could. “So, I guess I can just toss out names, and you tell me if I’m getting close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Most likely he wouldn’t get lucky enough to come up with whatever name this dragon actually went by. But, if they were lucky, maybe they’d find one they could at least settle on for now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked at Alec again and let those words sink into him.  That meant that not only was his Alec trying to be polite, but that he actually understood that gender was not just about… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He leaned in closer and nuzzled at the fabric of Alec’s arm, pressing a little closer to him in apology.  As much as it had amused him to address the obvious, hearing Alec’s earnest attempts to be correct in whatever pronouns he used just made him want to know more about this mysterious shadowhunter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He draped his head over Alec’s arm and offered him another nod.  His ears perked up and he gave a small excited wiggle.  It was going to be interesting to see what names Alec thought would fit him, and what he would pick to ask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Okay. So, they’d established boy names, which at least narrowed the pool down a little. Though Alec realized he wasn’t quite sure where to start. What kind of name would a dragon have? He’d never met one, and the books he’d read never really named them beyond adding things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>fierce</span>
  </em>
  <span> or some other ridiculous adjective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec took the last bite of his burger and used it s a moment to think a little to himself about what kind of name a dragon might have. Maybe something like the fae?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though that was likely, the idea of his dragon having a name anything at all like some of the fae names Alec had encountered when dealing with either court just… didn’t feel quite right. Yet that didn’t stop him from teasingly suggesting, “I’m sure it’s something big and important, like Ornthalas or Ghumraern or Kyrtaar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was curious that the fae names rolled off Alec’s tongue so easily and Magnus huffed and blew a small stream of smoke at his chest, shaking his head.  Such ridiculous names, and while he might have used names similar to those as a <em>last name</em> in the past, he’d quickly learned that the implied self-importance did more to hurt than to help him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus stuck his tongue out at Alec and settled his nose back against the fabric of his button-up shirt and stared at him, unable to keep from smiling.  His Alec had a quiet and understated sense of humor, and if he wasn’t mistaken, it was likely often overlooked.  He waited for the next guesses, wishing, not for the first time, that he was able to talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>Hmm.</em> Alec used the napkin to clean his hand, and then he slumped just enough forward that he could rest his other arm on the top of the desk and put his head in his hand, bringing him a bit down more to the little dragon’s height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Something a little simpler then?” He studied the dragon’s face – the sparkle of his scales, the shine of those beautiful golden eyes - and gave a soft hum. “Not too simple, though. You’re a bit flashier than that. What about something like…Anthony? Or maybe Lucas.” Neither one seemed quite right, but maybe close enough. At least closer in style. “Rhys, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus sat up in surprise, his eyes widening at the last name that escaped Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Rhys.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He hadn’t heard that name in centuries, but that was the name he had been going by when he had met Ragnor for the first time.  Magnus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before looking up at Alec.  What were the odds that Alec would have been able to guess that name, out of all of the ones he’d gone by over the years that he’d grown to hate?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Rhys was the only one that he wouldn’t mind hearing, especially considering the odds of Alec guessing his real name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Slowly, hesitantly, he gave Alec a nod, adding a small whine as he dropped his head to Alec’s sleeve once again, unable to look away from him.  Somehow, Alec had known, had been able to guess a name that he’d chosen for himself centuries ago.  His magic reached out for Alec again and Magnus let it, pressing in closer to the shadowhunter, giving an impatient chirp.  He wanted to hear <em>his</em> Alec say it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Honestly, Alec had expected this game to take them a while, and in the end, he’d thought they’d have to just settle for something that was more </span>
  <em>
    <span>tolerable </span>
  </em>
  <span>than anything else. What he hadn’t expected was to come up with something within the first ten minutes. Especially not one that elicited </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Really?” Alec’s eyebrows shot up, and he didn’t bother even trying to hide his surprise. A grin flashed over his face. “I didn’t actually expect to guess that. I’ve just always liked the name Rhys. It’s a character in one of my favorite books, and I’ve always loved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Realizing what he was saying, and what he was admitting to, Alec found his cheeks going warm once more. He quickly tried to move them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Well then.” Twisting the hand that was near the dragon – near </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhys </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Alec smiled and extended that hand toward Rhys. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rhys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus blinked in surprise when the bright grin from before - the one that showed his Alec wasn’t hiding anything, his most true self, reappeared.  He couldn’t help grinning in delight learning that not only did Alec love the name, but it was also from one of his favorite book series.  He was going to make a note to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> that book series once he was human again, if only so he could understand what put a smile like that on Alec’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He looked down at Alec’s hand, the same way it had been extended to him when they had first met, and leaned in.  Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s fingertips, and unlike the first time, didn’t bother holding his magic back from reaching out to touch the shadowhunter that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sparks of gold danced around Alec’s hand as Magnus moved closer, his joy at hearing the name, what had been one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>names making his magic even more excitable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus chirped, licking at Alec’s fingertips before nipping at them to reciprocate the greeting before he launched himself forward and into the palm of Alec’s hand.  He was a little too large, even in his smaller form, but Alec was easily able to cradle him and Magnus sank into the absolute glory that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec’s scent, surrounding him on all sides.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec laughed lightly as he cradled Rhys close against him. The sparks of magic had startled him, but they hadn’t hurt. If anything, they’d tickled against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though Alec had no doubt that this dragon could cause serious trouble if he so wished – the fact that he’d shrunk himself earlier brought to mind the question of whether he could grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>larger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was a bit of a terrifying thought, honestly – there was no way he could bring himself to be scared of him, magic or no. Not when he looked down at that happy little face and those beautiful eyes. Or when he felt Rhys cuddle in against him so trustingly despite his earlier, very clear distrust of shadowhunters and the Institute as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Emotion clogged Alec’s throat that he had to fight to clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not going to be easy when he has to go back to wherever home is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alec thought to himself, realizing for the first time the danger he hadn’t recognized before. Alec had never been the type to attach quickly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. He hadn’t anticipated doing it with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all beings, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Yet he knew as clearly as he knew his own name that Rhys leaving would create a hole in his life. In just a short time, the little dragon had made such an impression on him, become someone that Alec truly enjoyed having around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>You know better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alec reminded himself. Getting attached to people never worked out for him. Not unless they were family. Lightwoods didn’t need anyone else. Leaders didn’t need friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone in your position can’t afford to have friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Maryse had told him time and time again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They can be used against you or convinced to turn on you. You need to put your family and your Institute first. There’s nothing more important.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec sighed and closed his eyes. He cradled Rhys a little bit closer and let himself have this, just for now. He’d deal with the loneliness that was in his future when it finally came and not a moment before. Right now, all he could do was enjoy the time he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Melancholy, thick as a blanket, settled over Alec and Magnus found himself cuddled closer against his chest, looking up at the shadowhunter whose face was twisted in pain.  Magnus nuzzled against Alec’s hand and chest, careful to avoid the wound he knew was still healing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was impossible to know exactly what had put him in this kind of pain, but if it was something that he could try to help with, then he was going to do it.  His Alec deserved to have that kind of support, especially if he wasn’t getting it from his family and fellow shadowhunters.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Closing his eyes, Magnus </span>
  <em>
    <span>hummed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His magic had always, always responded to music, even in his earliest days.  It ebbed and flowed, growing strong like the crescendo, washing over him in a wave again and again.  More than once, he’d tied a spell to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not hand movements or rituals or words.  Ragnor had always teased him for the practice, rolling his eyes (supportively, of course, even if he could sing no more than two notes himself in tune), and telling him what a waste it was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>In front of them both, Magnus focused on turning the sparks of gold magic into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>story.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d done this for many a child warlock and hopefully, Alec wouldn’t mind having it done for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>On one side, a dragon, scared and upset, and the other, a shadowhunter, tall and brave, sparks erupting the second they touched.  Then, the dragon </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>the shadowhunter, riding with him, flying, playing, sleeping around him, eating with him, even saving him, at the end.  Magnus chanced a glance up at Alec to see if the story and the way his magic danced were bothering him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec knew he was gaping and yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. Watching Rhys’ magic come to life in front of them was - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even more so when it began to unfold in a very clear story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>One that held quite a few parallels to the past couple of days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec felt Rhys look up at him, he looked down at the little dragon in return and didn’t even try and hide his smile. He stroked his fingers down the dragon’s back. “You’re kind of awesome, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>As much as Alec would like to sit there and watch that beautiful magic continue to make stories for them, to just shirk his duties and spend time with his companion safely in here where no one could bother them, life wasn’t put on hold just because Alec didn’t feel like doing his job. His time in the infirmary had eaten up most of the time Alec had for actually sleeping. At least he’d managed a bit of rest in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Unfortunately, that also meant it was also just about dawn by now, and Alec had two conference calls this morning as well as a meeting later with Andrew to discuss some new security protocols, and likely another of Andrew’s attempts to get Alec to move to a more proper office where he could be more </span>
  <em>
    <span>secure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec sighed and carefully adjusted his hold around Rhys. “Sorry, Rhys, but we’ll have to finish this later. I’ve got a busy morning ahead of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With one hand Alec reached out to the blanket still in here from earlier and he set it up on the left side of his desk, closest to the door, where there was plenty of empty space. Then he carefully laid his companion on top of it. “Why don’t you go ahead and try to get some rest? I’ve got a few conference calls, and it’d probably be best if we didn’t put you on camera in front of them. The less the Clave sees of you, the better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not to mention the weekly check-in he had to do with his mother, who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> react well to seeing a dragon sitting on Alec so casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He allowed himself one last moment to pet Rhys and make sure that he really was settled. One of them deserved to be comfortable and to rest. Then Alec drew himself up and turned his focus back to his desk, and he pulled his laptop out and opened his schedule. It was time to get to work</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At first, Magnus resisted the urge to curl up and go to sleep when it was clear that Alec was going to do anything but.  By the way he sagged the instant he looked at his schedule, it was clear that he had a busy day ahead of him.  But, if he was going to accompany Alec on patrol (he refused to let the shadowhunter go without him considering what had happened the last time), then that meant he needed to rest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was far easier to doze off listening to the quiet cadence of Alec’s voice than he had anticipated, and Magnus left his magic curled around Alec so it would alert him if he decided to get up and leave him there sleeping again.  Thankfully, he seemed to settle into work, and Magnus allowed himself to fall into a restful sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It wasn’t until Maryse Lightwood’s voice came over the computer, loud and strident, that Magnus sat up, his eyes wide, and his magic curling immediately in defense.  His attention swung to Alec and found him listening to what his mother was saying with slow nods, responding where he needed to.  Abruptly, all over again, he was reminded that even though his Alec was different, his Alec was also a <em>Lightwood.  </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With what sounded like a sneer, a harsh comment, and then a decisive click had him wincing and Magnus reached out with his neck, staying carefully out of view of the camera before he touched his nose to Alec’s fingertips, trying to offer him what little comfort he could.  It was easy to see the way Alec’s shoulders slumped, even though he tried to stay upright and confident, and not for the first time, he wondered who it was that gave support to the leader when he needed it most.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus waited until there was a clear lull to press his nose tighter to Alec’s fingers, licking and nuzzling them.  No matter how it felt right now, Alec was not alone, and Magnus was going to do his damndest to make sure the shadowhunter didn’t forget that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec caught sight of it when Rhys jolted awake on his side of the desk. The fact that it coincided with Alec’s mother yet again snapping at him for something, scolding him like a child, was no real surprise. Maryse Lightwood’s voice had a way of cutting through everything and making someone snap to attention whether they meant to or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Still, he was grateful that the dragon didn’t try and come over. He must’ve taken Alec’s earlier words to heart – something Alec appreciated. Instead of coming over and causing trouble, all he did was stretch himself out toward Alec’s hand and offer what felt like a silent sort of comfort. Support. It meant far more than the little dragon probably realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That little touch helped Alec get through the last of his call with his mother. Once it was done, he was free to just take a moment to himself and try to breathe through that sense of failure their conversations always left him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec curled his one hand so that he could scratch briefly under Rhys’ chin. Then he lifted his other hand to wipe his own face. “Well… that was far more pleasant than usual.” Alec dropped his hand and offered a half-smile toward the dragon. “I guess we’ll take the win then, hm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With one last scratch to Rhys’ chin, Alec let out a soft sigh and turned back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus leaned into the gentle scratches with a happy hum, his eyes fluttering shut until Alec had to pull his hand away.  He stared at the shadowhunter and the way he turned back to his computer with a resigned noise.  He looked at the door, and then back to the shadowhunter in front of him curiously.  If he remembered right, Institutes were supposed to be run by couples, yet here his Alec was, running one of the biggest in the world by himself?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>No longer tired (and the harsh wake-up call of Maryse Lightwood’s voice), Magnus watched as Alec continued to work and studied him.  For the first time, he realized just what it was that Alec was hiding in plain sight.  Exhaustion, thick, and heavy was weighing on Alec’s shoulders and he was nearly buckling under the weight that he was carrying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Now that he’d let himself look, he couldn’t unsee the telltale signs he often ended up with himself.  Hands that shook with the finest of tremors because of too much caffeine, the slump of his shoulders now that he wasn’t having to perform for someone, and the way his eyes were glassy and almost glossed over as he read.  Magnus resisted the urge to growl.  Where was his sister, his Second, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Did none of them see it?  When was the last time Alec had </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept </span>
  </em>
  <span>before being injured?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>Well.</em>  If they weren’t going to take care of his shadowhunter, then he would need to do something about that.  Magnus reached for his magic and was pleased that it seemed to be more than it had been when he was first transformed.  That boded well for this being temporary, and, even better, meant that he could truly help Alec.  With a tug of his magic, Magnus drew it over him like a veil.  If it worked right, it would hide him from everyone that was not Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Which meant… </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus moved forward and carefully draped himself over Alec’s forearm so he could still reach the computer.  Closing his eyes, he focused on his magic and began to push it, slowly, at Alec.  He’d done this with dozens of warlocks over the years, sharing his magic, his power, but he’d never done it with a shadowhunter.  However, if it worked with wolves, it should work with Alec.  Purring, he kept his focus internal, curled around Alec’s arm and carefully hidden from sight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was going to protect this one, no matter what.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>(Magnus just had to make sure he didn’t look too closely at </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was, but he was great at ignoring that sort of thing.) </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're curious about the name - I promise this isn't the only time it comes up and you DO get a proper explanation.  </p><p>Later.  Much later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec honestly didn’t think anything of it at first when Rhys curled up around his arm. He wasn’t on a video call anymore – there was no one to see as the dragon held on to him. Plus, Rhys was warm, and his weight was comforting. It eased some of the tension Alec felt sitting in his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The fact that he felt more alert, even without the stamina rune he’d planned on drawing, was something Alec didn’t take note of. Not right away, at least. He got too caught up in the drama that came with running a massive Institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It wasn’t until the sun was high in the sky, and most of the daily drama had been dealt with, that Alec realized he should definitely be dragging right about now. At the very least he should’ve needed to pause and draw a stamina rune to keep on going. Yet somehow, he felt far more decent than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Something told him it might have a thing or two to do with the magical being who seemed oddly bent on keeping Alec safe – even from himself, it would appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec raised his eyebrows and gave his companion a dry look. “You know, I get the feeling you’ve been doing a little something down there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I’m kind of torn between reminding you that you should, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>before performing magic on someone…” He paused here to make sure that point sank in, and then softened it with a smile. “…and saying thank you for whatever it is you did. I feel better. But, you should be careful – you used a lot of magic earlier to help me once already. I can use runes to get me through the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t going to let Rhys exhaust himself all over again just because he wanted to, to make Alec less tired or whatever it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>However, he had a feeling that wasn’t going to go over all that well with the dragon, and he wasn’t in the mood to argue it. So, Alec gave Rhys another scratch, and a quiet, “Thank you.” Then he smiled. His afternoon plans, which he’d been worried about earlier, suddenly seemed much more feasible now that he had a bit more energy for them. “What do you say we get out of here a bit? I’ve got training evaluations this afternoon with some of the new recruits, and a demonstration. Feel like coming to poke fun at the newbies with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus looked at Alec guiltily at the mention of using magic on him and then down at the desk.  Of course, he couldn’t explain to Alec that he hadn’t used magic on him as much as he’d just given Alec his energy </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> his magic.  Regardless, though, it was a valid point, and he gave a small chirp to tell Alec that he understood and nuzzled into his hand at the quiet thank you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At the mention of getting out of the room and not just that, but going to see the training recruits, Magnus sat up eagerly, giving an excited chirp before flapping his wings.  He started to climb up Alec’s arm, but paused and realized it would likely still hurt Alec if he had to keep his shoulder tensed all afternoon to support him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a hum of consideration, Magnus hopped off of Alec’s arm and flexed his wings, letting his magic sink into himself again, returning him to the normal size that the rest of the Institute had seen him at.  He gave a pleased growl and spread his wings again before looking at Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A spell on his claws, and a spell on his weight, and now…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave an excited chirp and ran up Alec’s arm and settled on his shoulder knowing that now, his Alec would be able to feel his weight, but it wouldn’t be enough weight to injure him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec was right to insist that he didn’t use magic without permission, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use as much magic as he wanted on </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus gave Alec’s ear a quick nip and settled into the crook of his shoulder once again, pleased with what he had done, and let out a purr, letting Alec know he was ready to go whenever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>In the time that Rhys had been with him – had it only really been a day and a half?? – Alec felt like he’d smiled more than he had in years. There was just something about him that had Alec smiling despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That smile didn’t last once they left the office. Alec took a moment to add another iratze to his skin just to make sure that it picked up on any of the remaining aches and pains, and then he set off from his office with Rhys riding up on his shoulder as had quickly become normal for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He made a point of taking the long way to get to the training rooms. People needed to see that Alec was up and about – that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few of them smiled at the sight of him, and Colin, one of their tech specialists, actually looked up from the computer bank he was fixing to grin at Alec when he came past. “Good to see you up and about, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Thank you, Grandlace,” Alec said easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The man’s grin grew a little wider. “Off to torture new recruits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec shot him a dry look that he knew probably didn’t hide his own humor as much as he wanted it to. “I don’t torture new recruits. I have to make sure they’re all fit to be here if I’m going to trust any of them with the safety of any of my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Most people would’ve heard that tone from Alec and gave a quick salute or a ‘yes sir’ before quickly ducking back to their work. Some of the newer people – and some of the idiots who couldn’t keep from pissing him off, or who he’d yet to find a way to legally transfer out of here – never got the chance to see beyond the masks Alec wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The rest of the people here, the ones who considered themselves his, knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Colin laughed right in Alec’s face. He waved the screwdriver he was holding at Alec as he bluntly told him “You’re so full of shit, sir.” Then, after only a brief hesitation, Colin looked to Rhys. “You’re in for a show there. Wish I could join you guys for it.” His eyes went back to Alec, and he winked. “I’ve got bets on how long it’ll take you to get ‘em on the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Rolling his eyes, Alec waved toward the console Colin had been working on. “Get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The man’s laughter followed them down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Ignore him,” Alec told Rhys quietly, though he was still smiling just a little. “I’m not that bad. We’re just going to watch one of our trainers put the new recruits through their paces, see what we think about where they can improve and where they’ll best fit, and then I’ll run my own assessment on them. That’s it. It’s not some sort of big deal. It’s mostly just watching and laughing at the newbies where they can’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He had to get his fun somewhere, after all. Usually, Jace joined him for these things and the two of them mocked the newbies without ever having to say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Today, there was no Jace there when Alec slipped into the room and stood at the back, out of sight of the newbies but fully able to watch them. The same way he always did it. Time to watch his newest shadowhunters at work. “Hopefully we got a couple decent ones out of the bunch this time,” he murmured to Rhys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was easy to see how much his people loved him, and Magnus couldn’t help smiling and nuzzling into Alec’s shoulder after the exchange with the technician who had been fixing a computer.  Not to mention, it was clear that the other shadowhunter hadn’t been bothered by him, and had even made it a point to address him directly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Apparently, he was going to be in for quite the show if what that shadowhunter was saying was correct, and Magnus was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that it was.  He tucked himself a little more solidly against Alec and turned his attention to the recruits that they could see from where they had walked in and tilted his head, watching them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A flash of longing shot through him as he watched with Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>In another world, another lifetime, perhaps, Magnus knew he could be standing next to Alec like this, offering his own thoughts and assessments.  He’d trained with grandmasters over hundreds of years, and it was likely that most, if not all of the shadowhunters in the New York Institute couldn’t beat him in hand to hand.  But that wasn’t the world they lived in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He made a small purr of agreement into Alec’s skin and refocused on the shadowhunters.  A few cocky ones who clearly needed to be taken down a peg, a few who saw the training exercise as useless, and, of course, the ones who were trying, but were convinced that they had no need to improve.  Magnus snorted (as quietly as he could manage), conveying his distaste with what he was seeing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec couldn’t help but give a snort of his own in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raziel, who put this group together</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “It’s like they get younger and stupider with each new batch,” he grumbled quietly to Rhys. A few of the recruits had the potential to shape up into something more. But a lot of them were like most of the groups he got from Alicante anymore – young, cocky little shits who were so damn sure of their worth. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Usually, this was where Alec jabbed an elbow at his parabatai and maybe whispered a remark about how they didn’t need more people like him, one was bad enough. Jace would just laugh and elbow him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Kids like this were always the worst to try and work with. They had to be taken down a peg or two first, which was why Alec was here. He broke them in a little, pissed them off, which often made them want to improve just to prove him wrong, to be able to beat him in a rematch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Isabelle often did the same, he knew. She liked to pick sparring partners from the new recruits because they often took one look at her and thought that she might be easy. The fact that she was a Lightwood only made the idea even better for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>They rarely ever felt that way by the time she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>One of the recruits, a boy who looked somewhere around seventeen, took down his sparring partner with the kind of force that wasn’t anywhere near necessary when sparring, and Alec narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The instructor, Victoria Farwater, clearly wasn’t happy with it either. She called a stop to the match, and Alec watched as she dressed the boy down in front of everyone, reminding him about the difference between sparring and real-life practice. Not that it seemed to be getting through. The boy clearly had no respect for her or her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec rolled his eyes. Tilting his head, he did his best to look at Rhys. “Ready to go and intimidate a bunch of teenagers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus narrowed his eyes and shifted his position on Alec’s shoulder so he was perched properly, not just lounging across his shoulders.  Children like that were a danger to themselves and everyone around them.  They were the reason that people like Alec got hurt trying to make them work with others.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He gave a firm nod and another nip to Alec’s ear, straightening upright again as he faced the recruit who wasn’t listening to the teacher and even rolled his eyes.  Magnus growled and didn’t bare his teeth, but it was a close thing.  He couldn’t wait to see Alec take him down a peg, if not several pegs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Reminded him of his days teaching younger warlocks, before he’d learned to leave that level of patience to those that had it.  He worked perfectly fine with adults.  It was not a skill that everyone had, and it was even more admirable that Alec </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With quiet footsteps Alec made his way out of hiding and toward the center of the training room where the group had gathered. He walked tall, easily balancing Rhys on his shoulder as he went, and was careful to keep his expression locked down so that none of the humor he felt showed on the outside when, one by one, the recruits all noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He usually got a decent reaction doing this. Doing it with a dragon on his shoulder only made that better. Alec mentally promised himself to pull up the security footage later and show it to Jace. His parabatai would get a kick out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>By the time Alec reached the center of the room, all eyes were on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Victoria took a step back so she was off to the side, well used to how Alec liked to run things. She had a faint smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec looked from one face to the next and watched as each recruit stood a little straighter. There were ten of them, ranging from fifteen to eighteen, and not for the first time Alec was struck by the knowledge of just how young so many of his people were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too young to be fighting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He pushed that thought aside and focused instead on what he was here for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Sometimes at these things he gave a speech. There were people who needed to hear that, who needed a sort of welcome feeling. Sometimes he just got right down to it. Today, he opted for a little bit of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So, you guys think you’ve got what it takes to be shadowhunters at my Institute,” Alec said into the quiet room. He didn’t introduce himself, didn’t introduce Rhys. He just stood there and raised his eyebrows in visible disbelief. “If you’re here it means you’ve completed the basic training any shadowhunter has to go through. You’ve done your Institute tour, you’ve narrowed down your vocation, and now they’ve sent you to me. Do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“No, sir,” multiple voices said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>One voice spoke up louder, though – the boy that Alec had been watching at the beginning. “They sent us here because they need more warriors in the fight against Valentine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec looked to the boy and held back the urge to snort. “If that were the case, they wouldn’t have sent me you. You’re on training rotation, not active duty. That means you’ll only go out on carefully supervised patrols, and only after </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> approve you to go. You’re not here to fight in a war, kid. You’re here because we’re a warrior Institute, with some of Idris’ best fighters to help train you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Pausing, Alec took a page from his parabatai’s book and he smirked at them. “Before you go against them, you get to go against me.” He let his smirk grow a little wider. “Last person standing is exempt from ichor duty for the next month. Any of you actually manage to take me down, and I’ll have you on your first active patrol by the end of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Both were good incentives, Alec knew. Recruits were always stuck on ichor duty at any Institute they went to. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>character building</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And they were all at the age where they were almost salivating at the idea of going on patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>While they whispered amongst one another, Alec walked over to the side of the room where he could grab two of the training sticks. He preferred them over the staffs the others would use. They were a lot more like his arrows. While there, he stopped beside what was usually a target stand, though it was currently pushed up against the wall. It was just about the right height for Rhys to be able to step right off Alec’s shoulder and onto it if he so wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You can wait here if you want, this shouldn’t take long,” Alec said, flashing a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a quick chirp of agreement, Magnus climbed onto the target stand and wrapped his tail around himself, getting easily settled before he watched Alec stride back towards the middle of the room, his two weapons held in hand.  It was clear that the boys were thinking of a plan of attack, but it was equally as clear that some of them knew just how outclassed they were.  Especially with Alec standing in the middle of the room, wearing a button-up shirt and jeans.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus narrowed his eyes and promised himself that he was going to make sure Alec didn’t aggravate his still-healing wound with any kind of theatrics this afternoon.  He would be going to bed and he was going to get some proper rest by working almost the entire day, injury or not!  The first one to take a staff from their training instructor looked to be a young woman and Magnus scowled as he watched the boy from earlier mock her approach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You’re a long-distance specialist,” she said, her voice quiet and certain.  “And a tactical genius, based on your Academy scores.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus raised both his eyebrows and looked to Alec.  Tactical genius?  Unsurprising, and yet an interesting observation, especially from someone about to attack him.  He turned his attention back to the girl, much more curious about where she was going now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>She took a deep breath and tightened her hands on the staff.  “Height disadvantage, if I go for your legs, makes it easy for you to pin me.  Weight disadvantage means I can’t sustain a long fight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Hurry up and attack him, those of us with a chance want to go!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Scowling in the direction of the arrogant boy once again, Magnus looked back at Alec and the young woman.  She was right in her assessment of the fight, but her expression was calculating.  She had a plan, or was rapidly formulating one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Which means…” she trailed off and dropped into a ready position.  “The only chance I have is to surprise you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus watched Alec face her properly and then saw her dash forward and throw her staff up in the air.  He blinked in surprise and watched a second shadowhunter dart in to grab it, both of them engaging Alec a second later.  The fight didn’t last long, and still ended with both girls on the ground, but by the slight smile on Alec’s face, he had a feeling that they’d impressed him.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BABY SHADOWHUNTERS!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The first fight put Alec’s hopes up a little. For someone to assess him like that, to throw him a surprise like that – it was unique, and Alec took note of the girl so he could make sure to go over her file with Victoria afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Unfortunately, the other fights weren’t anywhere near as encouraging, nor were they even close to as challenging. At least the first two had put </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>effort into trying to beat him. Alec saw far too many mistakes with the others. Too cocky, too slow, too focused on speed and not proper grounding – one by one, Alec went up against them, let them last long enough to take note of their strengths and flaws, and then put them on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>By the time he was down to the last of the recruits, he wasn’t surprised to see who it was. The boy who’d attacked earlier with too much aggression, the one who kept running his mouth as each new person went up against Alec and lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He took his staff from Victoria without looking at her. Then he strut forward toward Alec with every ounce of Jace’s cockiness without any of his charm to soften it. And, Alec doubted, any of Jace’s skill to back it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You sure you want to take me on, old man?” the kid asked tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He thought about speaking, asking the kid’s name, or even trying to turn this into some sort of lesson. A teaching moment for the other kids. One look at that smirk had Alec rethinking that decision. While he couldn’t beat the kid down the way he did with the older assholes who came to the Institute and were convinced they were so much better than him, he could prove a point and probably wipe that smirk off in just a few moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec didn’t respond, the kid’s smirk slipped just a little, and then it was back, stronger than before. He rolled his eyes before slipping down into an offensive form. Alec had just a moment to take note of the fact that the kid clearly was decently trained. Up to this point, he’d likely been the top of his class. Which would’ve only helped to fuel his ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Then the kid was on him, spinning the staff pretty decently. He had a good grip, but his feet weren’t planted right, and it took Alec fifteen seconds to twist, duck, and strike, knocking the kid’s legs out from underneath him. He ended up flat on the ground with one of Alec’s sticks pressed point-first up against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec held it there until the kid’s eyes lifted and locked on him. When they did, Alec spoke calmly, though he made sure to keep his voice loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. “Never assume you’re better than your opponent. When we get cocky, we make mistakes, and those mistakes can cost you not only your life but the lives of your team.” Alec drew his stick back, and then he pushed back up to his feet and held his hand out toward the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He wasn’t sure at first if the kid would take it. But, with a sullen look on his face, the kid reached up and grasped Alec’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You’ve all learned how to fight, and you’re not the worst bunch I’ve seen,” Alec told them plainly. He looked away from the kid and back to the others, making sure to address the group as a whole. “You’re here to learn how to work as a team. Because when we go out in the field, you and your teammates are putting your lives in one another's hands…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A flash of something caught Alec’s attention. He moved quickly, twisting and flinging up a hand, parrying the blow of the staff that had been coming for him. He twisted with it, pushing the staff to the side with his arm and letting the motion bring him in close until he could grasp the staff and break the kid’s hold. Then it was a matter of a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>twist</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrust </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he had the kid on the ground again, the staff grounded in the center of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec held him there as he finished his words. “You can’t be so caught up in trying to be the best that you make a mistake and get someone on your team killed.” Lowering his gaze back down to the kid, Alec held his eyes. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It took a second for the kid to answer. Though his voice was quiet, it echoed loudly in the room around him. “Oliver Woodflow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“That’s your one warning, Woodflow,” Alec said flatly. He pushed down just a little, stressing his point. “You ever attempt something like that in my Institute again and I’ll have you busted back down to Novice and back in Idris before you can blink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Without another word, Alec straightened back up, and then he turned his back on the recruits and walked over to where Rhys was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though Alec didn’t need to punctuate any statement that he had made, Magnus </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand the power in a gesture.  So as Alec walked towards him, Magnus spread his wings and leaped into the air, catching the attention of the recruits as he flew a quick circle around Alec before landing on his shoulder, keeping his back to them as he tucked his wings into place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A quick peek at Alec’s face showed a hint of a smile, and Magnus nuzzled in against him once they were out of the training rooms and back into the hallway.  He gave a concerned chirp, hoping that Alec had not pulled anything or hurt himself while he was still healing.  Of course, it’s not like the shadowhunter would say as much, but nonetheless, he was going to be worried until he knew that Alec was all right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Rhys nuzzled in against him and Alec’s smile grew. He reached up to give him a scratch and reassure him. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” The day recruits like that actually managed to do him serious damage was the day Alec started to think about pulling himself from the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>However, it had left him a little more energized, and suddenly the idea of going back to his office didn’t sound all that appealing. Not when Alec knew there was more paperwork waiting for him. But there weren’t really a whole lot of options. It wasn’t like he could risk taking Rhys away from the Institute with Valentine and his people on the loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That limited their options a bit. But, they still had a few.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“What do you feel like doing?” Alec asked, pausing in the empty hallway. He tilted his head until he caught a glimpse of his companion on his shoulder. “I’ve got a little bit of free time. We can’t exactly go far, but is there something you’d like to see here? Or, I don’t know, we could grab a snack and take it up on the rooftop, get you some fresh air if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus hummed and was about to shrug when Alec suggested snacks and going on the roof.  He sat up properly in excitement and nuzzled in against Alec’s jaw and licked at his cheek.  If they went up on the roof he’d be able to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even though it had only been a couple of days, he missed the chance to properly stretch his wings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not to mention, it would give him a chance to show off for Alec, and maybe even practice breathing fire a bit more.  He certainly hadn’t been able to control it properly a few days ago, and though he could control it with the help of magic, on its own, he was still struggling.  He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the fresh air until it was close enough to taste and wiggled against Alec’s shoulder excitedly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He would show Alec just how good he was at flying, and they could relax, and maybe Alec would ask him more questions that he could answer now that they were properly away from the Institute.  That idea alone was intoxicating and as Alec headed towards the cafeteria (likely for those snacks he had mentioned), Magnus gave a happy, pleased chirp to a few of the shadowhunters that smiled at him as they went by.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It only took a few minutes for Alec to gather up the supplies they’d need to go up there. Not just some snacks, though those were important. Alec also swung by his room long enough to grab a jacket, a blanket, his bow and arrows, and his spare laptop. Judging by how excited Rhys had gotten at just the mention of going outside it was a pretty good bet they’d end up spending a while out there. Alec might as well come along prepared to get a little bit of work done later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once he had all that, he slipped out of his room and down to the secret passage that would take him up to his favorite part of the Institute rooftop. One that he usually used for a little bit of target practice – he kept a few long-distance targets set up in the back training yard. People knew better than to take them down or to go anywhere near them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec kept hold of all his stuff as he went up the last stairs and over toward the door he kept locked by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>stele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once he unlocked it, he opened the door wide and stepped out, grinning a little at the sunlight that fell down on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“All right,” Alec said, stepping out and dropping his stuff down against the raised wall that marked the edge of the roof. “Go on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let’s see what you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave Alec’s ear one final nip in thanks before he spread his wings to their full breadth and leapt into the air.  With two strong pumps he was already soaring high enough to catch a thermal, riding the warm air off the city, sending him spinning into the sky.  He let out a happy blast of fire, before tucking his wings against him and diving for the roof of the Institute where he could see Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At the last second, he spread his wings and skimmed across the entire rooftop, only inches from the ground, and just in front of Alec before he was up and over the edge and climbing into the sky.  He didn’t go quite as high this time, instead focusing on flying circles around Alec, watching him grin, before doing loops and controlled falls until he felt sore in the best possible way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When he landed, his chest heaving, grinning, on the ground in front of Alec, he gave an excited chirp and immediately crowded forward to rub against his legs.  It felt so good to be out and flying again!  Magnus launched himself into the air again and blew a streak of fire upwards, before doing another blast of fire, this one stronger than the last.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He did a few more as he flew above Alec’s head, careful to keep the flames up and away from him as he did.  A few more passes and Magnus was much more confident of controlling the flames.  He dove down again and landed in front of Alec, flapping his wings excitedly at Alec before he settled down and trilled, happily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Before, when he’d had to fly to the Hunter’s Moon to try to find someone who would recognize him, he’d barely had the chance to enjoy flying.  He’d been scared, unsure, and cut off from most of his magic.  Now?  Magnus wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to give this up.  His magic was all but singing under his skin, almost demanding that he take to the air again, savor the wind on his face, the scent of his Alec, and magic in the air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But for now, he could enjoy the blanket Alec had tucked under his arm, some of those snacks, and maybe crawl into Alec’s lap again for more of those pets that his shadowhunter liked to give.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Watching Rhys fly was a sight Alec didn’t think he’d ever get used to. Being able to stand there and watch the way he moved, how the sun made his scales shine and sparkle even more, he was beautiful. Alec couldn’t look away at first. He had to physically shake himself eventually just to clear his head enough to do more than stand there and gape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He’d just started to gather himself to spread out the blanket and set things up when Rhys landed in front of him looking the happiest that Alec had seen him so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I take it you enjoyed yourself,” Alec said, not bothering to phrase it as a question. The answer was already clear enough. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Grinning, he bent down and set the blanket in a bundle on the ground, and then propped his weapons up against the wall nearest them. Then he turned and quickly scrawled the locking rune on the door to make sure no one could come up after them. He didn’t need his people seeing him picnic on the rooftop of the Institute. Not that anyone ever really came up here. But, better safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That done, Alec came back and sank down to the ground next to the blanket, his back against the wall. With one hand he tugged the blanket in a little more until it was almost a nest shape against the side of his thigh. With his other hand, he dragged the bag of food closer. “You probably worked up an appetite flying like that.” Alec patted the blanket and smiled at the little dragon. “Come on. I don’t know what you’re a fan of, but I’ve got some jerky in here, and some fish brought in fresh from the Institute down in Mozambique. They’ve got some of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>seafood there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus lit up at the sight of the nest curled against Alec and dove into the blankets with a happy cry, snuggling up against him and into the blanket a moment later, a pleased trill escaping him.  He nuzzled into Alec’s chest and then turned to the bag of food and snacks that Alec had offered up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>All of those options sounded good, and not for the first time, Magnus imagined what this would be like if he were human, if he were able to curl up with Alec like this.  To share food on a blanket together, to relax and just enjoy the company of each other.  He poked his nose into the bag that Alec had brought with him and gave another pleased hum.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Between the blanket, and the scent of his Alec wrapped around him, Magnus wanted to stay here for as long as he possibly could.  When Alec offered him a piece of jerky, Magnus settled in to chew on it, letting out another happy trill as he stayed cuddled close to Alec.  The only thing that would be better is if Magnus could have hugged Alec back, just as tight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The real question was going to be how did he convince Alec to do this more regularly while he was here.  Especially since he could see a bow and quiver that Alec had brought with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A romantic picnic, in our fic?  MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt so good to relax back against the wall and just breathe for a little while. Rhys was a comfortable weight against him, the sun was out, and there was no one around to bother them. No phone calls, no emergencies, no one coming up to bother him.</p><p><br/>“This has always been my favorite part of the Institute,” Alec said into the quiet of the afternoon air. “It’s peaceful. I used to sneak up here when I was a kid and hide out for a little while from everyone. No one ever seems to come to this section of the roof. I don’t know why. It made it the perfect hiding spot as a kid.” His lips curved, and he shot an amused look at Rhys. “I’m pretty sure Andrew knows I come up here. But, he pretends he doesn’t put a guard on me, and I pretend I don’t see them. It works out for both of us.”</p><p><br/>The words weren’t something he’d say to just anyone. But Rhys… Rhys was so easy to talk to. Not just because he didn’t talk back – he was more than capable of saying <em> plenty </em>without ever having to say a word. He just, he didn’t make Alec feel judged for what he said, and that was something Alec hadn’t ever encountered before.</p><p><br/>Smiling, Alec tilted his head back so that he could feel the breeze blow across his face. It felt wonderful. Peaceful. It wasn’t a sensation life often afforded him. He’d learned to grab it where and when he could.</p><p><br/>He tried not to think about how much better it was to share it with someone. Even if that someone was a dragon.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus looked up at Alec and watched him talk about growing up around the Institute as a kid, his heart aching the longer he listened.  Not for the first time, he wondered why some aspiring shadowhunter lady hadn’t snapped him up to drag him to Idris and attempt to repopulate the Nephilim single-handedly.  </p><p><br/>It was easy to relax back into Alec’s arms as he continued to lean against him, just savoring the sunshine and the breeze that was along the roof.  By the way he was acting, getting a simple chance to enjoy the breeze, he got the sinking feeling that this wasn’t something that Alec was allowed to enjoy often.  Which… was devastatingly sad.  </p><p><br/>Magnus tilted his head back to look up at Alec, taking in the arch of his neck, the relaxed smile on his face.  When was the last time that he got the chance to just… relax and sit back like this?  He gave a small chirp of acknowledgment and nuzzled into Alec’s chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat.  </p><p><br/>Alec Lightwood was a study in contradictions.  He was every single bit the shadowhunter warrior, but he ascribed to principals that Magnus hadn’t seen the Nephilim have in centuries.  What had been regarded, for those old enough to remember, their true purpose before the Clave had become power hungry.  Yet here Alec was, a child of known Circle members, talking about protecting the downworld just as much as the people he was responsible for.  He didn’t hesitate to put himself on the front line when it was necessary (the fact that the Acting Head of the Institute had been the one to come to the report of a dragon at a bar was astounding in hindsight), and he tried to do what was right, not just what he had been taught.  </p><p><br/>In lieu of being able to quietly reciprocate the trust that Alec had clearly placed in him with his words, Magnus did the only thing that made sense.  He shifted the blanket pile so he was a bit closer to Alec’s neck and wiggled his wings a tad so he was laying on his back, his underbelly exposed to the shadowhunter.  </p><p><br/>He trusted his Alec.  </p><p><br/>Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed into the blankets and the sunlight along with Alec, purring quietly.  Maybe, after the spell or enchantment wore off… he’d be able to see the shadowhunter again.  It wouldn’t be like this, because of course it wouldn’t, it might never be like this, but he could at least tell Alec, leader to leader, that he was impressed.  That Alec’s work was appreciated.  </p><p><br/>And maybe ask the breathtakingly beautiful shadowhunter out for drinks.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Alec lost track of how long the two of them lay there. It was relaxing and comfortable. Even more so when Alec slid down the wall a little and used the pack kind of like a pillow to prop himself up on. He tucked one arm behind his head, crossed his ankles, and let his body sink against the sun-warmed stone he was laying on.</p><p><br/>He let out a low hum and lifted one hand to curl a hand over Rhys, hesitantly at first and then firmer when it wasn’t rebuffed. He stroked over Rhys’ scales, traced the line of bone in his wings, even briefly ghosted his fingers down those slender legs and over his claws.</p><p><br/>“How much longer do you think we can get away with hiding up here before someone calls me?” Alec asked quietly. He chuckled lightly and let his head fall back a bit more, eyes closing again. “We’re a pretty nocturnal people, so most everyone is probably either still in bed, or just getting up. We probably couldn’t get a nap in, but I’m sure we could manage something if there’s anything else you’d like to do.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>He didn’t want to move.  He wanted to stay right where he was, Alec’s hand curled around him, stroking over his scales and his wings, achingly gentle and soft in a way that Magnus hadn’t thought shadowhunters were capable of.  It was an intimacy that bordered on something shared between lovers and it had been so long since he had had anything like this that there were tears growing in his eyes.  He wanted more, but they were stuck like this, and he’d have only the memory of Alec’s gentleness to tide him over.  </p><p><br/>However, since this trip to the roof had been for him, Magnus considered Alec’s words, blinking up at him tiredly before he shook himself and climbed to his feet again.  He looked to the bow and arrow that Alec had brought with him and moved over to it, nudging Alec’s quiver with his nose, before looking back at him with a tilt of his head.  </p><p><br/>It was time that Alec did something for himself, because clearly, the man needed to get a little bit more fun and excitement in his life.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Shooting his bow was always something Alec was happy to do. He took joy in his weapon of choice. Still, the idea that Rhys wanted him to shoot… “If you’re sure. It won’t be very exciting.”</p><p><br/>Alec stretched over and grabbed his bow and arrows, pulling them to him as he sat up. He let his hands run through the familiar check to make sure everything was in good condition. When Alec was sure the bow was fine and ready for use, he rose smoothly to his feet and gestured for Rhys to follow after him. “I’ve got a few targets set up down in the field that I like to shoot at.” He paused and shrugged. “I know it’s not anything exciting, but I’ve always enjoyed it.”</p><p><br/>The idea of just shooting while Rhys watched didn’t seem fun for the little dragon. As Alec looked down at him, an idea came to him.</p><p><br/>“Can you…” Alec lifted a hand in front of his face and gestured, words failing him for a second before he landed on what he wanted to say. “…shoot a fireball instead of just breathe fire? We could see who hits more targets. Me on the target board down there, and you could try and hit any arrows I shoot up.” Warming up to the idea, Alec grinned. “The further away it is, the more points you get.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus lit up in excitement, leaping into the air, flying a quick circle around Alec before he climbed a few feet into the air.  Facing away from Alec, he gathered some flame into his mouth before releasing it out in a burst.  It wasn’t the most elegant fireball ever, but it would absolutely do for what Alec wanted.  </p><p><br/>He waited as Alec nocked an arrow and fired it into the air, a clear softball for him to test out.  Magnus scowled and knocked it away with a small burst of fire, sending it clattering down to the roof.  He blew a stream of smoke at Alec and climbed higher in the air, taking a quick loop before he let out another burst of fire to let Alec know that he was ready.  </p><p><br/>It was clear from the grin on his face that Alec had a healthy dose of competitive spirit, right after his own heart.  It was always invigorating, to see who could win in a clear battle of skills like this.  And he might be new at this dragon thing, but Magnus wasn’t going to let Alec take it easy on him.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The bright grin that tugged at Alec’s lips was wide and free.</p><p><br/>Very few people knew of Alec’s competitive side, and of those who knew, even fewer were willing to indulge it. Isabelle always joked it was the one area he and Jace were perfectly matched as parabatai – “And in the worst possible way, too!” Both of them had a (not so) healthy dose of competitiveness that often led to them doing stupid things to one-up each other.</p><p><br/>The chance to test out his skills like this against someone new, against a <em> dragon </em>who was clearly more than happy to indulge him here, was something that Alec definitely wasn’t going to pass by.</p><p><br/>Watching Rhys scowl as he easily took out the first arrow made Alec laugh. Then he went higher, clearly waiting for more, and Alec’s grin brightened.</p><p><br/>Okay then, fine. If Rhys didn’t want Alec to take it easy on him…</p><p><br/>Alec adjusted his stance and his quiver and then, with a quick breath to steady himself, he reached back and drew out two arrows and sent them flying high up into the air.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus watched both arrows arc into the air and shifted his position just enough to knock them both to the ground with a perfectly aimed fireball before he gave a crow of victory.  He could hear Alec’s answering laughter and then the shadowhunter was pulling three arrows out of his quiver, and Magnus steeled himself for the shot that was about to be fired.  </p><p><br/>All three arrows shot into the air and Magnus managed to knock down the first two, but the third was just out of reach and he watched it hit the peak and begin to fall.  Cursing, Magnus tucked his wings and dove, keeping his eyes on the arrow.  He caught it in his mouth, just past the edge of the Institute, and caught a thermal alongside the building to soar back up and over the edge, before landing in front of Alec, dropping the arrow at his feet.  </p><p><br/>He smirked and dove off the edge of the building again, regaining his previous height, waiting for whatever challenge Alec wanted to send him next.  Magnus gathered fire in his mouth, prepping for his next shot so he could make two if he needed to in the moment.  That was the only way he was going to be able to keep up with a shadowhunter who could fire multiple arrows at the same time.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Rhys was a damn good shot. The more they did it, the better he got, too, which only made it all the better. It’d been a while since Alec had been honestly <em> challenged </em>in archery. Sure, one might argue that fighting against demons was challenging, and in a way it was. But that was different. That was a situation where Alec’s shots meant the life or death of his siblings, his team.</p><p><br/>Here, with Rhys, there was no life or death involved. It was just the two of them and a bit of competition as Alec tried increasingly difficult shots in an attempt to trip up the little dragon. It was hard, and challenging, and <em> fun </em> . Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much. Let alone <em> laughed </em>.</p><p><br/>Eventually, Alec worked his way through almost all his arrows. Most of them were destroyed, which was fine. These were his practice arrows. They had no adamas or runes on them.</p><p><br/>“All right, I think you won,” Alec called out to the dragon in the sky. He waited until Rhys was closer to flash him a smile. “That was some pretty impressive shooting, <em> pequeño </em>.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus crowed in victory as he landed on the balcony edge in front of Alec, panting hard, all of his muscles deliciously exhausted in the best way.  His magic was singing in glee and was already reaching out to his Alec, wrapping around him in the sheer joy that they were both feeling.  </p><p><br/>He gave Alec a teasing growl, sending a buffet of air at him with his wings, a reminder that while Alec might have declared him the victor, the shadowhunter had certainly given him a challenge.  With another quick jump, he’s back on Alec’s shoulder, his magic keeping him much lighter and preventing his claws from digging into his skin back in place.  Magnus nipped at Alec’s ear and nuzzled at him eagerly, trying to convey his thanks for not only the afternoon in the sun where he could fly, but a game that had enjoyed more than he thought possible.  </p><p><br/>The reminder of just how <em> good </em> Alec was, and how much Magnus was tempted by the thought of more between them was beginning to become something like torture.  Even as he watched Alec gather up all of their things, the blanket, the remaining food, Magnus kept his face pressed to Alec’s neck, breathing in his scent, savoring it.  He had to memorize all of it while he still could.  </p><p><br/>The melancholy of the moment was broken when Alec’s fingers scratched under his chin again and Magnus let out a low purr, leaning into the touch.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Spending the afternoon with Rhys was exactly what Alec needed to feel settled after everything. It helped not just him to relax, but Jace as well. Some of the tension that Jace had been carrying since Alec woke up had vanished after the recruit assessment, and then it was almost completely gone by the time Alec and Rhys made their way back inside.</p><p><br/>Alec felt more peaceful, too. Getting through an afternoon of paperwork didn’t seem that bad anymore. Some of the light feelings he found up there stayed with him through the afternoon until the time that his alarm let him know he needed to start getting ready for patrol. A proper patrol this time, with his siblings.</p><p><br/>Tossing the last report into his out basket to be picked up later, Alec took a second to stretch out his muscles. He looked to the dragon on what was quickly becoming <em> his </em> spot on the desk, and he smiled.</p><p><br/>The two of them had had a pretty good day, all in all. The start to it notwithstanding. It was a lot better than the day Alec would’ve had without Rhys there. He doubted he would’ve been anywhere near as relaxed. He definitely wouldn’t have taken a break like they’d done. Nor would Alec have been able to let go as much as he did up on the roof. Most likely Alec would’ve ended up working way too much, maybe taking a break to spar with Jace a bit, and then back in here for more paperwork until he was exhausted and sore, and then he still would’ve gone out on patrol.</p><p><br/>Now? Now, Alec felt alert and, though tired, nowhere near as tired as he could’ve been – and it was because of the dragon lying there looking back at him.</p><p><br/>“All right,” Alec said, giving his shoulders a roll to ease out that hunch-ache that came from too long bent over a desk. He’d need to work that out a little before they left. A few stretches, maybe. He contemplated it as he pushed up to his feet. He smiled down at Rhys. “I’ve got to go change and get ready for patrol. If you like, you can stay here again, and I’ll put another guard on my door so no one bothers you. Or, you can go rest in my room until I get back. No one’s dumb enough to go in there.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus looked up at Alec and blinked at him, knocked out of the stupor that he’d been in while Alec had quietly worked away at his desk.  When Alec mentioned his choices, either staying in his office, or going into his room, he narrowed his eyes, giving Alec an unimpressed look.  He gave a snort and stretched himself out, spreading his wings and forcing himself to relax before he turned his attention back to Alec again.  </p><p><br/>If his shadowhunter thought for a second that he was going to be left behind, he had another thing coming.  Magnus gave a growl and fierce glare to Alec before he leapt up, settling on Alec’s shoulder properly, upright and alert.  Just to make sure his point was explicitly clear, he gave Alec’s ear a slightly harder nip than usual and another growl before settling himself properly against Alec’s shoulder.  </p><p><br/>Once they were out on patrol, he’d make sure to provide aerial coverage, so he didn’t get in the way of Alec shooting his bow.  But after the injury Alec had come home with the day before, he wasn’t going to risk not being there to help.  And if Alec tried to leave him, well, he was going to get a firsthand taste of how slippery a dragon could be when he wanted to.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These boys deserve to be SO HAPPY.  ....good thing we've got 22 more chapters for y'all so they can figure that out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Patrol time!!  </p><p>And I swear... Magnus does actually like Jace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p>Well… that hadn’t been quite the response Alec was expecting. It hadn’t even occurred to him, really, to think about what Rhys might feel about Alec going out on a patrol and leaving him behind. But considering the last time Alec had gone out, he’d come back injured, he probably should have.</p><p><br/>The thought of taking Rhys out on patrol, though – it put a twist in Alec’s stomach. One that he didn’t like to think about.</p><p><br/>The whole reason he’d brought Rhys to the Institute was to protect him. Keep him safe from Valentine and the Circle. Not to drag him out on patrols where he was at risk.</p><p><br/>Though Alec had a feeling it wouldn’t work, he still felt the need to point out “You’d be safer here. I can do my best to make sure no one gets you out there, but I’m not infallible. I’m barely capable of keeping my people safe as it is in these times.”</p><p><br/>That wasn’t something Alec would admit to just anyone. However, yet again, it just felt easier to say to Rhys. Alec didn’t worry that the dragon was going to judge him for saying it.</p><p><br/>“I can’t stay, either.” No matter that Alec now felt like he should, if it meant keeping the dragon here and safely inside the wards of the Institute. He couldn’t leave his siblings to go on patrol without him. They were good, they were both very good, but someone needed to be there to watch their backs, and Alec didn’t trust just anyone to do it. “My siblings need me to be there with them.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus let out another snort of smoke and growled again before he spread his wings and leaped off of Alec’s shoulder, flying across his office to land on the bookshelf by the door.  He glared at the shadowhunter and then looked at the door.  He might have been scared when he first turned into a dragon (rightfully so, considering how unexpected it had been), but now?  Not only did he have his magic slowly but steadily returning, he had fire, claws, and flight.  </p><p><br/>Not to mention, while Alec might be willing to protect others, someone needed to make sure <em> he </em>was protected and clearly, that job was going to fall to Magnus.  If Alec thought for a single second that he was going to let him go out alone… Magnus met Alec’s concerned eyes and growled again, this time gentler, but no less certain.  </p><p><br/>He was not going to let Alec go out on patrol alone again.  Last night he had been lucky, despite everything, and he wasn’t going to risk Alec coming back coated in his own blood all over again.  Magnus made an impatient noise in his throat and gestured to the door.  They needed to get moving.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Okay, so, patrol it was. Alec drew in a breath and then tried to let his nerves go as he blew that breath back out. “Okay. Okay.” He could do this. Rhys had proved just this afternoon how talented he was. He was a great flier, had fantastic aim, and had only improved at that skill the longer they’d played. He’d be able to handle himself out there. Alec had to trust that.</p><p><br/>If he didn’t, he might just lock him up here, where he was safe, and that wasn’t something Alec would do to anyone he cared about. He’d worked past feeling like that about his siblings. He could work past that with Rhys, too.</p><p><br/>With a gesture toward Rhys to signal the dragon to follow after him, Alec finally opened the door and set out from his office.</p><p><br/>He didn’t go to his room to change. The weapons room was closer, and there was a changing room and showers next to it where they could get ready for missions and clean up from them as needed. It was better to keep all the potential ichor damage to one set of showers instead of every one in the Institute.</p><p><br/>Jace was already in there when Alec arrived. He had his locker open and had pulled on his pants already and was lacing up his boots, his upper half bare and on open display – something which Alec tried very deliberately to not notice. He had plenty of practice at that. Instead, he focused on the grin Jace sent his way. “Cutting it a little close there, brother.”</p><p><br/>A huff from the back of the locker row had Alec looking beyond his parabatai to where his sister was at her locker pulling on a shirt. “I was starting to hope your new friend might’ve convinced you to rest tonight.”</p><p><br/>“Alec, miss a patrol?” Jace said teasingly.</p><p><br/>Rolling his eyes, Alec ignored them all and went to his own locker so he could start getting ready. “Shut up.” He smiled to himself, though, enjoying the familiar sounds of the two of them teasing behind him.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus settled on top of Alec’s locker and looked between the three siblings.  He caught Alec looking at Jace, twice, his eyes tracing down the other shadowhunter in admiration that was clearly not just as a friend.  He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cocky bragging from blondie and looked between the two of them again.  The longing in Alec’s eyes, now that he was looking for it, was clear and it made something dark twist in his magic, reminding him that Alec was <em> his. </em>But Alec clearly… didn’t feel the same.  </p><p><br/>Magnus shook himself and looked between the two shadowhunters again.  Edom below, were all shadowhunters this beautiful by default?  He turned his attention back to Alec, huddling against the top of his locker.  He felt guilty, watching as Alec’s bare skin was exposed as he stripped off his clothing, pulling on his jeans and leathers to get ready for patrol.  </p><p><br/>He couldn’t resist the sight of Alec’s bare chest for more than a matter of moments, the fresh scar twisted across his torso a reminder of the night before and he let out a soft growl.  That was why he was here, why he was coming with them.  Because he was going to prevent that from happening again.  He wouldn’t let Alec be hurt like that on his watch.  </p><p><br/>It wasn’t like Alec thought him anything more than an intelligent creature, after all, so what did he truly have to be jealous over?  </p><p><br/>Once his tactical jacket was on and settled across his shoulders, Magnus leaped down from the top of Alec’s locker to settle along his shoulder again.  With another growl, this one more than a bit possessive, he pressed his face to Alec’s neck.  Even if it wasn’t forbidden between parabatai, blondie didn’t deserve Alec.  Magnus gave another soft trill into Alec’s skin and told himself that he was being absolutely ridiculous.  </p><p><br/>But Alec was <em> his.   </em></p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Despite Alec’s fear of taking Rhys outside the Institute, he couldn’t deny that it felt good to have him there. To know that he was with them, watching their back just as much as Alec was. Between the two of them, they’d be able to keep Jace and Isabelle even safer – which was already a slightly difficult job. Having help would definitely be appreciated.</p><p><br/>Isabelle gave them a worried look as they left, though. Her eyes darted up to Rhys, and then back to Alec’s face. In that look was a silent question.</p><p><br/>“It’ll be fine,” Alec reassured her. He tried to sound as confident as possible. It was a little easier than it would’ve been just ten minutes ago. Being out here, Rhys on his shoulder and his family with him, it felt good.</p><p><br/>A call from Jace brought their attention up to him. While Alec might be the Institute Head, Jace was definitely team leader, and it wasn’t a position Alec wanted to take away from him.</p><p><br/>“Come on guys,” Jace called to them. He was grinning the same way he always did whenever they were on patrol – the perfect shadowhunter, never happier than when he was free to kill some demons. “We’ve got the Bronx tonight. There’s some reports of demonic activity. Let’s go!”</p><p><br/>Alec and Isabelle shared a fond look and an eyeroll at Jace’s enthusiasm.</p><p><br/>Grinning, Alec darted a hand out and smacked it against Isabelle’s arm, and then held up his fingers. She beamed at him and shifted her weight, bracing in a running stance very few could manage in heels like that. She held there as Alec counted down three, two, one, and pointed.</p><p><br/>The both of them were off like a shot before he’d even finished pointing, racing down the street past Jace, laughing loudly as Isabelle called out “Last one there buys dinner!”</p><p><br/>Jace swore loudly even as he hurried after them, cursing them out the entire time, and Alec laughed.</p><p><br/>Sometimes he really loved patrols.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus had a split second to realize what the shadowhunters were about to do before they started sprinting.  He spread his wings wide and glamoured himself with a quick twist of magic against the mundanes and gained a bit of height before diving at the laughing shadowhunters.  With a quick twist of his wings, he blew past blondie’s head, ruffling his hair, and dove between a couple of mundanes with a twist.  </p><p><br/>“I’ll make you pay for that, you fire-breathing rat!”  Jace growled good-naturedly, even as he followed behind Jace and Izzy.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let out a delighted trill of laughter and turned his attention to Alec and his sister.  The two of them were still very clearly ahead and Magnus spread his wings wide when he could, pumping them hard to keep up with them.  He gained a few more feet, soaring over the crowd so he didn’t have to dodge quite so often- </p><p><br/>“That’s cheating!”  </p><p><br/>Magnus looked over his shoulder and blew a stream of smoke straight into blondie’s face for that and turned his attention to Alec and his sister.  With another eager dive and pump of his wings, he flew between the both of them, making them jolt in surprise before he spread his wings and soared up and above their heads.  He grinned, even as he climbed, and relaxed into riding the warm rising air, keeping up with them with much less effort, now.  </p><p><br/>He caught Alec looking up for him, and let out another trill, diving down close to the shadowhunter again, flying just above their heads as they made their way over to the Bronx, wind rushing in their faces.  There was something boyish in the way they all ran together, pushing and teasing each other, even as they went to go do the jobs that could get them injured or killed.  Even though it was Alec he was here to protect, Magnus promised himself that he would keep an eye on all three of them tonight.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>It was no real surprise that Jace lost their race. He wasn’t afraid to start bitching about it right away, either, or to blame it all on Rhys good-naturedly. “It’s not my fault <em> someone </em>decided to blow smoke in my face,” he pointed out, trying and failing to glare at the dragon circling above them.</p><p><br/>Isabelle laughed openly at him. “Yeah, sure, blame it on the dragon.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not Rhys’ fault you’re slow,” Alec shot back.</p><p><br/>The offended look Jace sent his way at that last word was enough to have Alec grinning at him. Warmth lit up their bond the same way it always did on nights like this where they were free to hunt and, for lack of a better term, <em> play </em>together. The two men shared a look, and Alec had to fight to hide his reaction to the soft grin Jace flashed his way.</p><p><br/>Isabelle stepped in, literally, nudging her way between the two of them. “You guys can bicker all you want later, when Jace is treating us to dinner,” she flashed a grin Jace’s way, and then jabbed him with her elbow when he tried to protest. As he grunted, Isabelle neatly reached out and snagged his phone from his pocket, pulling up the alert that had led them here. She ignored his protests and his attempt to take his phone back, darting quickly around Alec so Jace couldn’t reach her. “Looks like we’ve still got to go up a street and over. There’s reports of something there they want us to try and track.”</p><p><br/>That wasn’t that uncommon. All teams had their specialties, and each member of the team had different skills. Jace was one of the best trackers the Institute had. The life he’d lived before coming to them had guaranteed that.</p><p><br/>“Come on,” Isabelle said, tossing the phone at Jace, who scrambled to catch it before it hit him in the face. “Let’s go. I want to see if we can find this before the shops close. I’m thinking I want… Chinese tonight. Or maybe that steakhouse we went to a few weeks back.”</p><p><br/>Instead of continuing to protest, Jace made an agreeable sound. “I could go for some steak.”</p><p><br/>The two went ahead, debating where they were going to get food from, and Alec let them go with a shake of his head. He didn’t mind if they took the lead. While they did that, he’d have their backs. Well, he and Rhys would.</p><p><br/>Alec looked up at the dragon, grinning a little and giving a small shrug as if to say <em> what can you do </em>? “We’ll let them play,” Alec called out, moving to the side of the nearest building where there was a fire escape that would lead him up high. “You and I can take lookout. Someone needs to keep an eye on them.”</p><p><br/>Time to find a good vantage point and settle in to follow after Jace and Isabelle. Someone had to keep them safe, and no one else was stupid enough to take the job.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus kept his position above Alec as he started to climb up to the side of the building and looked around for a good position.  He found a spot that Alec could easily use to trail his siblings along rooftops.  He swooped back past Alec and then back to the spot that he had found.  </p><p><br/>He landed on the edge of the roof and waited for Alec to join him, looking down at the way his siblings were making, keeping an eye on them until the shadowhunter was beside him again.  Magnus took a moment to leap up and land on Alec’s shoulder again, nuzzling into his neck.  </p><p><br/>With another leap, he launched into the air again.  Whatever they were hunting - he’d have to do whatever he could in order to help the shadowhunters out.  He looked down at Alec and let out a small trill, sniffing the air, trying to scent the demons that they were chasing.  </p><p><br/>At the very least, blondie, Jace, knew what he was doing in terms of tracking, leading them steadily closer to the demon’s nest.  Magnus ducked in close to Alec again, then down to the two shadowhunters on the ground, darting past them and in the direction they were heading.  His magic was starting to twitch under his skin, which meant they were getting close.  </p><p><br/>Magnus darted back up to Alec and flew around him in a quick circle before settling on his shoulder again, pressing in close with a small trill.  They were getting much closer to whatever it was that they were hunting, and they needed to be careful.  </p><p><br/>Another two blocks went by and Magnus stiffened as his magic tightened to a sharp point.  He gave Alec a quick nip to his ear to alert him before he dove off of Alec’s shoulder and down to where he could see the glamoured shadowhunters.  He flew around them in a quick circle, catching their attention before he landed slightly awkwardly on blondie’s jacket, tugging at his collar into the alley just beside them.  </p><p><br/>“Woah, what the hell is your problem,” Jace grumbled, tilting his head away from the dragon now struggling to stay upright on his shoulder.  </p><p><br/>Magnus turned to the shadowhunter and growled and looked into the alley.  </p><p><br/>Isabelle frowned and paused by the alley as Jace cursed the dragon again.  “Didn’t you say the trail had gone cold?” she asked Jace.  </p><p><br/>Jace huffed and batted at the dragon again.  “Go sit on Alec, you’re heavy,” he grumbled, turning to look at Izzy.  “Yeah, should be around here somewhere.” </p><p><br/>Magnus growled loud enough to have both of their attention snapping to him where he was sitting on a meter of some sort at the entrance to the alley.  He pointedly looked into it again, right as the sound of something large started moving.  Another growl left him and he turned to face what was moving behind the trashcan back there.  </p><p><br/>Jace unholstered his blade and took a step into the alley.  “Izzy, get ready,” he ordered.  “There’s something back there.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus looked up at the edge of the rooftop and let out the loudest trill he could, hoping that Alec would hear him before he jumped off the meter and into the air again, hovering just in front of the shadowhunters.  Whatever demon they were hunting wasn’t small, and they were going to need whatever help he could offer.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The instant Rhys started to lead Jace into the nearby alley, Alec knew that something was close and he started mapping out the safest and quickest vantage point. Any chance he had of keeping his siblings safe would come from there. He’d be able to keep an eye on them and help provide backup while they faced whatever this was.</p><p><br/>He found himself a perfect spot where he’d not only be able to look down into the alley but also have something solid at his back. Pulling out his stele, he activated a few runes to help with sight, accuracy, surefootedness – all the usuals.</p><p><br/>As soon as he did, he got his first glimpse of what was waiting for them in the alley, and the urge to swear rolled through him. The demon was large, far larger than most Alec could think of, and didn’t match any of the usual descriptions. What it was, he had no idea. Which meant this had just become even more dangerous.</p><p><br/>Alec took the ten seconds necessary to send out an alert for backup. Then he slid his phone back in his pocket, drew two arrows, and took aim.</p><p><br/>Their best chance was going to be getting the jump on this thing. Since it already clearly knew they were there, and was moving toward Jace and Isabelle, that meant they were going to have to get creative.</p><p><br/>Alec barked out a sharp “Rhys, light!” and then sent the arrows flying, one after the other, to either side of the alley. Hopefully, a couple of flaming arrows would light up the alley and stun the demon long enough for Jace and Isabelle to slip in and take the first shot.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The barked order sent a thrill up his spine and Magnus let out two quick balls of fire, setting the arrows alight, giving them more of an idea of the size of the demon that they were fighting.  Once Magnus got a proper look at it, his magic curled in revulsion.  It wasn’t a single demon, it was two demons that had become fused together (either through twisted experimentation in a hell dimension, or issues traveling between dimensions), and based on the hulking girth, it wasn’t going to be easy to kill.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let out a warning chirp to the two shadowhunters and gained a few more feet on the demon before he watched it move forward at a snail’s pace.  He let out another fireball as Alec fired another two arrows into the demon, the dragon flame helping to sizzle it.  Unfortunately, it looked like the arrows, even on fire, were barely piercing the skin of the demon.  He growled and flew in a circle around the demon, sending a small spout of flame at its back, listening to it screech in pain.  </p><p><br/>He grabbed onto a pipe by blondie and Alec’s sister and looked between them and the demon, giving another chirp, watching the two of them move forward.  </p><p><br/>“Whatever the hell this thing is, it’s ugly,” Jace grumbled, ducking under a swipe of a too-slow arm, slashing at it with his seraph blade, grunting as he struggled to pull it back.  “No wonder the patrol brought the report back that it needed to be handled by a bigger team.”  He looked up.  “Alec, call for backup!” he shouted.  </p><p><br/>Isabelle stepped forward and snapped her whip at the multitude of eyes she could see at the top of the demon, watching it screech again.  “Hey Rhys, you want to try blinding it?  That might help us out!” she shouted, ducking and moving to the other side of the alley with Jace.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let out a caw and looked up at Alec, making sure he was all right before he launched himself into the air again.  The eyes, deformed and sliding along the ichor coating the demon’s body were all blinking at him now, and he could see the long, slimy arms of the demon reaching for him.  He ducked under one and dove through another, breathing a big blast of flame at the largest eye near the front of the monster, watching its whole body ripple before the entire front of it was opening, revealing a massive maw, filled with teeth.  </p><p><br/>“Alec!” Jace shouted, scrambling backward as the demon started to lunge forward.  </p><p><br/>Magnus flapped and spun hard to hang in the air in front of the two shadowhunters and took a deep breath, breathing out the hottest flame he could manage, straight into the maw of the monster, accompanied by multiple arrows from Alec he could see mingling into the flame.  The beast recoiled back and Magnus managed to land on the end of a dumpster, panting hard, looking to the shadowhunters.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec was cursing in every language he knew as he tried to fire arrow after arrow at the demon. Whatever the hell this thing was, it wasn’t going down easy, and they were hitting all its hard spots it seemed. They were getting <em> nowhere </em>with it. The best they’d done was Rhys breathing fire directly into its mouth, and judging by the way the dragon was panting down there, that wasn’t something he was going to be doing again anytime soon. Not that big, at least.</p><p><br/>The only other place that had seemed vulnerable had been the creature's back. When Rhys had struck there with fire, the thing had screeched, which was better than it’d done anytime Alec had struck its sides.</p><p><br/>Jace and Isabelle struck again, their weapons doing nowhere near enough damage, and the blindness Rhys had granted them seemed to be wearing off. Either the fire hadn’t done much damage – unlikely – or this thing was <em> healing </em>itself somehow. Either way, they were going to have to strike fast and hard or they’d risk it recovering fully and they’d be back at square one, only more exhausted than before.</p><p><br/>Alec ran his eyes over the alley once more, taking in everything, and then he let out a sharp whistle. At the same time, he quickly scrawled a few strength runes into the sides of a few arrows. He sent them flying – not at the demon, but at the brick wall on the other side of the alley.</p><p><br/>The whistle and arrows were all his parabatai needed. As soon as they sank into the brick, Jace was moving. He drew his blade and leapt up onto the nearby dumpster, and then from there to the first arrow, the second, and into the third just seconds after Alec fired it. From there he leaped, using the wall to push off and jump onto the top of the demon, seraph blade in hand.</p><p><br/>At the same time, Alec prepped another volley of arrows, and Isabelle lashed out with her whip, and Alec heard her call out “Rhys, the mouth!”</p><p><br/>They all struck at the same time – Jace drove his blade into the creature’s back, Isabelle’s whip lashed its eyes, and Alec aimed for the limbs reaching out for his siblings, while the alley lit up with fire.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus leapt into the air at Alec’s command again and had the absolutely mad idea to try to summon something from his loft and the bottle of wine (he wasn’t going to summon anything that could be dangerous to the shadowhunters) shattering against the demon’s teeth was enough to have him grinning in pleasure as he built up the biggest blast of fire he could manage on-demand.  </p><p><br/>The demon’s mouth caught fire and there was an abrupt gurgling noise that had Magnus frantically flapping away from it before it dissolved into a mix of blood and ichor.  He landed hard on one of the trashcans and took a minute to pant, his magic aching a bit under the effort of breathing fire in that broad a stroke.  He looked up at Alec and fought down the urge to groan as he spread his wings and made his way up to Alec in slow circles, landing on his shoulder with a grunt and a vague growl, nuzzling into Alec’s side, glad that he had managed to stay safe through all of that mess.  </p><p><br/>Stupid Shadowhunters taking on mutated demons.  </p><p><br/>When he was back to his normal self he was going to talk to Alec about establishing some sort of way they could reach out for warlock help so…</p><p><br/>Magnus closed his eyes and let out a quiet trill, tucking his face into Alec’s neck.  Except he wouldn’t end up doing any of that, because Alec had no idea who he was.  Alec, his Alec, thought that he was a dragon named Rhys, not the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  So an initiative to work together to keep both their people protected was likely never going to happen, no matter how much he might have wanted it.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Watching the demon go down had Alec slumping a little against the ledge. But feeling Rhys settle down once more in what had become his customary spot got rid of a tension Alec hadn’t realized he’d been feeling. He’d known he was worried about the little dragon – he just hadn’t realized quite how <em> much </em>.</p><p><br/>Alec lifted a hand to stroke it gently down Rhys’ back. “Thanks for your help, pequeño. Go ahead and take a rest for a bit. It’s just clean up now.”</p><p><br/>He kept his hand over Rhys to make sure the little dragon wouldn’t be jostled too much as he leaped down to join Jace and Isabelle on the ground.</p><p><br/>The instant Alec landed he was already looking Isabelle over to make sure she hadn’t gained an injury he hadn’t noticed. She rolled her eyes at him, though she smiled at the same time. “Estoy bien, hermano,” she reassured him.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, great,” Jace grumbled from further down in the alley. “I’m so glad you two are fine. That’s awesome.”</p><p><br/>Alec turned toward him, worry putting a furrow in his brow, already reaching into the bond to try and feel for whatever was wrong, only to freeze when he caught sight of Jace in front of him. Alec froze for a second with his mouth hanging open.</p><p><br/>He’d forgotten about the fact that Jace had been <em> on top of the demon </em>when they’d taken it out. And without the demon underneath him, he’d very clearly gone down. Only, like with all demons, for some reason killing them didn’t work to vanish the ichor they all bled, and Jace had very clearly landed right in it.</p><p><br/>The silence was broken by a snort from Isabelle. Jace shot her a glare that was pure poison.</p><p><br/>Alec had no idea how he managed not to give in to his own urge to laugh. Somehow he managed to keep from grinning, though there was a quaver to his voice that he knew his parabatai heard. “You need to get that off,” Alec told him, trying to focus on the practical side of things and not the part where Jace looked like some sort of mud monster.</p><p><br/>His parabatai shot him a dark glare that only had Alec fighting even harder to keep his mirth under control. “Gee, you think?” Jace snapped.</p><p>
  <em> <br/>Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. </em>
</p><p><br/>“Go,” Alec said, waving a hand off in the direction of the Institute. “Head back to the Institute and get cleaned up, quickly. Izzy, you go with him. I’ll wait for backup to get here and arrange cleanup.”</p><p><br/>For once, neither Jace nor Isabelle argued with him. Jace took off the instant Alec told him to, and Isabelle set off quickly after him. Alec could hear the teasing note to her voice echoing around them, and the sharper annoyed tones from Jace.</p><p><br/>Stroking his fingers over Rhys – who he hadn’t realized he had yet to let go of even though he’d safely landed – Alec let his grin grow. “Well, that could’ve gone worse.” </p><p><br/>A glint in the distance caught Alec’s attention. He straightened up, his grin sliding away. Backup had finally arrived. Time to arrange a bit of cleanup, and then get back to the Institute and get his reports in. This was strange enough it was going to take a little extra work on Alec’s part. His people needed to be prepared just in case they came up against something like this. Maybe it was time to try reaching out to the local High Warlock again - not just for Rhys, but for the rest of them as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Summary: We promise we actually DO LIKE BLONDIE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>It was reassuring to see the patrol of four other shadowhunters approach shortly after, clearly aware that there had been an incident.  Magnus let himself reach out with his magic to feel the ichor remaining, but ichor monster blondie aside, there was nothing strange about the remains, so it looked like it was nothing more than one of those rare, freak happenstances. </p><p><br/>Thankfully.  </p><p><br/>He turned his attention back to where Alec was directing the cleanup of the shadowhunters and narrowed his eyes at them.  His Alec needed to get back and go to sleep, Magnus had seen what his schedule looked like the following day - he needed rest, sleep (in a bed and not a medical one), and <em>actual</em> rest.  He got the distinct feeling that rest was not something his shadowhunter got a great deal of and he was going to do everything in his power to change that.  </p><p><br/>The shadowhunters were quick to humor his glower and quiet growling from Alec’s shoulder and soon Alec was turning to head back to the Institute.  If Magnus had been able to talk, he would have been cracking jokes about Alec’s parabatai the entire way - he would need to extract the memories again later so he could watch them and enjoy them when he could laugh properly.  </p><p><br/>Magnus also made note of the fact that dragonfire was almost as effective as adamas against demons.  That had been something guessed at, but not known, so it was good to have that confirmed.  He grumbled a little, bemoaning the fact that he could not go <em> test </em> it himself so he could figure out exactly how it worked.  </p><p><br/>On the steps of the Institute, Magnus looked up at the church and closed his eyes, settling against Alec’s neck firmly, inhaling his scent to help relax him.  At least this time, he wasn’t terrified to be walking into a building he wasn’t sure that he would be able to walk back out of, but it likely wasn’t going to be a place that he enjoyed walking into.  </p><p><br/>Magnus nipped at Alec’s ear again, offering a quiet trill as they made their way back to where he could change out of his leathers.  He would have to see what he could do about forcing the shadowhunter into bed once he was comfortable.  He let out a quiet grumbling laugh.  He didn’t know how it was possible that he had found someone who was more of a workaholic than he was, but somehow he had.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec’s mind was already swimming with everything he needed to do tonight before he could go to bed. He thought through it all while he changed back into regular, clean clothes, and as he took the time to clean his weapon and put it away. Some things needed to be taken care of right away, but some could be put off till morning.</p><p><br/>The first thing he needed to do was speak with his people and make sure they were prepared in case they came across something like this.</p><p><br/>Well, okay, not the first thing. The first thing Alec did was poke his head in toward the showers, where he could hear Isabelle and Jace bickering. The sound made Alec smile. If they were still in there, it meant the ichor was extra sticky, but if they were bickering it meant they were fine.</p><p><br/>He went to the Ops Center next and spoke with Keri, who was on monitor duty, talking her through a quick summary of what they’d gone up against and what he knew, which she promised to send out quickly as an all-system alert for a new breed to watch out for, and with Alec’s order at the end to call for backup if they came across one.</p><p><br/>After that, Alec headed toward his office to jot down a quick report to turn in to the Clave, and perhaps another fire message or two.</p><p><br/>“We’re going to have to figure out what exactly this is,” Alec said, sighing heavily as he shut his office door behind him. He rubbed a hand over his face while he made his way over to his desk. The fireplace was already going, something he likely had Andrew to thank for, and the warmth of the room was tempting. Alec fought back the urge to collapse on the couch for a little while and finally <em> get some sleep </em>.</p><p><em> <br/>Just a few more things </em>, he reminded himself.</p><p><br/>Sinking down into his desk chair, Alec let his hand drop to the armrest, and for just a moment he slumped down a little. His head tilted back to rest against the back of his chair while he closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>“You know, it’d be nice if we could hear back from the High Warlock,” Alec mumbled to Rhys almost absently. It was getting easier and easier to speak his thoughts out loud to the little dragon. “If he answered, I’d know he was around and I could see about hiring him on for a consult so we could figure out what the hell this demon was, and whether or not it was something done by Valentine.” He paused and huffed. “That is, if my parents haven’t managed to alienate him and every other Downworlder in New York so much they’ll all keep refusing to work with me.”</p><p><br/>Which had been the case so far. No one was all that fond of any <em> Lightwood </em> . Alec’s job would’ve been so much easier if he didn’t have to carry around the blasted <em> legacy </em> of his last name.</p><p><br/>Of course, wishing and wanting never got anyone anything.</p><p><br/>With one last sigh, Alec opened his eyes again and pushed himself to sit up straight. He reached out to grab one of the blank report forms and dragged it toward him.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Watching the post-mission organization that Alec forced himself to go through was eye-opening, and the fact that not a single shadowhunter batted an eyelash at him was telling of just how much his people respected him.  Magnus pressed his nose tighter to Alec’s neck and hummed quietly against his skin.  More and more, now, it was becoming obvious that Alec was a new breed of shadowhunters, and maybe one that was worth working with and seeing what kind of a future they could build together.  </p><p><br/>When Alec turned towards his office, rather than his bedroom, he bit down the urge to growl.  Of course, the workaholic Head of the Institute was not going to allow himself to go to bed and sleep.  Of course, he was going to sit down and do paperwork.  But as he watched Alec slump into his chair, his heart ached at the sight of his shadowhunter so clearly exhausted.  He needed more help and support than he was clearly getting.  When his shadowhunter started talking again, he refocused to listen.  </p><p><br/>Magnus tried to imagine what exactly he would do if he had received any of the fire messages that the Head of the Institute had sent.  Talking about dragons.  Though it was interesting that his Alec knew just how much his parents had done to alienate the entire downworld community, and that, despite that, he still wanted to work together.  </p><p><br/>He let out a quiet trill as he settled on Alec’s desk, and frowned when he reached out to grab a blank report.  He narrowed his eyes.  Those reports could wait until the not ungodly hours of the morning.  Alec needed to rest, and he needed to do that now, rather than later.  </p><p><br/>With a quick flap of his wings, before his pen could touch the paper, Magnus landed in the middle of the report and met Alec’s surprised eyes.  He growled, low and as fake-threatening as he could, and dropped his whole body down on the paper.  He was not going to let Alec spend any more time filling out paperwork.  At least not this evening. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec looked up when Rhys landed in front of him. When the little dragon started to growl at him, his eyebrows went up as well. A low “What…?” was all Alec got out before Rhys was actually <em> laying on his papers </em>and, okay then, that was a pretty clear message.</p><p><br/>“I’m fine,” Alec said first, because that was usually the only reason anyone around him protested his paperwork. Jace and Izzy might mock him for doing it, or roll their eyes, but the only time they actively tried to stop him was when Alec was hurt or he’d been caught out working too many days in a row.</p><p><br/>Somehow, Alec got the feeling Rhys was going to be just as bad as them if not worse. The glare from the growling little dragon made that pretty clear.</p><p><br/>“I’ll go to bed when I get this done,” Alec tried to reassure him, reaching out for the papers once more despite the body still on top of them. “I need to get down all the information while it’s still fresh so the Clave can be prepared just in case this kind of demon starts to crop up anywhere else.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus nipped at Alec’s fingers when they came close and didn’t move from on top of the papers, narrowing his eyes at the shadowhunter.  Alec had worked more than enough time in the past day and a half, he didn’t need to work more!  Especially because this could wait until the morning.  He gave another growl, letting this one get more worried before he stepped in closer and nuzzled against Alec’s hand, inhaling the comforting scent of his shadowhunter.  </p><p><br/>He ignored the persistent reminder that this was temporary, that he would not be able to have this level of closeness with Alec in the future.  He had it now, and for now, it was enough.  And while he was here, Magnus was going to do his absolute best to make sure he was taking care of the errant shadowhunter.</p><p><br/>Magnus gave another determined growl and lowered his head to the pages, staring at Alec.  Up close, like this, he could see how beautiful the shadowhunter was, and tired.  He was arresting, had a sense of humor that Magnus thoroughly enjoyed, a sense of competition… </p><p><br/>It was no wonder that his dragon instincts had taken one sniff of this shadowhunter and claimed him.  Of course, the constant reminder wasn’t going to mean a thing once he was returned to his human form.  </p><p><br/>Magnus didn’t let himself focus on that for too long.  Or why that felt especially devastating, the more time went by with Alec, his Alec.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Alec drew his hand back from the light nip Rhys gave him. A warning nip, the look that went with it said clearly.</p><p><br/>He thought for a moment about arguing it. This was his Institute, after all, and he took his job seriously. If Alec didn’t let his siblings stop him from getting his job done, there was no reason he should let this little dragon stop him, either. Only… Alec honestly didn’t want to argue with him. He’d already let his own people know what was going on, this was the first sighting of this new demon, and honestly, there was a high likelihood this demon type came from Valentine which meant it wasn’t going to be cropping up anywhere else. All the trouble Valentine caused seemed to happen here, in New York.</p><p><br/>Besides, Alec was tired. He’d had a long few days with only a brief bout of unconsciousness to count for sleep.</p><p><br/>Rhys hadn’t done much better. Alec’s eyes narrowed a little on his companion as he realized that. Rhys had used his powers to heal Alec, then again up on the roof to play with him, and then out on patrol. He had to be exhausted.</p><p><br/>That realization was enough to push Alec into moving. When he reached out this time, it wasn’t to grab the papers but to stroke his fingers over Rhys’ head, along his jaw, and down along his neck. “I’m sorry, <em> pequeño </em>. You’re probably tired too, hm?” Smiling, Alec scratched underneath Rhys’ chin. “You’re probably right, anyway. These papers can wait till morning, at least. Why don’t we go and get some sleep?”</p><p><br/>The thought of sending Rhys somewhere to get some sleep didn’t even occur to Alec. When he said we, he meant the both of them heading to his room. That probably should’ve worried him. It should’ve at the very least given him pause. Yet, as Alec pushed up to his feet, the idea never even occurred to him.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus leaned into the touch on his chin with a quiet purr, his eyes fluttering shut.  Now that Alec had mentioned it, he was exhausted, and the idea of curling up with his shadowhunter was exactly what he wanted for the rest of the evening.  Moving quickly, he climbed up Alec’s arm and settled around his neck again with a happy trill as Alec sorted his desk and made his way to the door.  </p><p><br/>He tucked his nose against Alec’s skin and inhaled his scent, another purr escaping as Alec made his way out and into the Institute.  Thankfully, it appeared that the Institute as a whole was winding down for the evening, no one stopped them as they made their way towards the quarters.  Magnus let his protective magic curl around Alec and did his best not to think too hard about the fact that his magic was almost as protective as <em> he </em> was.  </p><p><br/>Maybe while he slept, he would dream of a world where the Head of the New York Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn could work together as leaders.  Because more, any more, that answered the pressing demand of his magic, was impossible.  And he knew that.  He did know that.</p><p><br/>Just because his magic didn’t, and because he maybe liked to now imagine more himself… </p><p><br/>It didn’t mean anything, and he would savor every single moment that he got to spend with his Alec.  Before he couldn’t anymore. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Once they were safely shut away behind the doors of his bedroom it was like a weight fell off Alec’s shoulders. He always felt that way when he came in here – like being inside the walls of his room meant that he could finally put down the mantle of leader that he was forced to wear when he stepped out his door.</p><p><br/>He didn’t have to pretend to be anyone in here. He could just be <em> Alec </em> . In here, there was no one who would judge him for the things he said and did, or the things he <em> didn’t </em> say or do. No one was watching, waiting for him to mess up, to fail.</p><p><br/>Alec sighed a little at that release in tension. However, with that gone exhaustion was slipping in to take its place.</p><p><br/>He walked over toward his bed and sank a bit gracelessly down onto the edge. It was already a habit to reach up and curl a hand around Rhys so he wouldn’t fall. Once he was seated, he used the hand on Rhys to carefully curl it under the dragon and lift him up. Then he set him gently on the pillow. “Make yourself at home,” he said, yawning a little. When his yawn was done he gestured vaguely toward the bed. “I get the side closest to the door, though.”</p><p><br/>That said, Alec turned back around to start the unfortunate process of bending down to strip out of his shoes and socks, which took far longer than it should have. His fingers felt uncoordinated and heavy. Yet somehow, he finally got them undone without having to resort to grabbing a blade and cutting the laces. He pushed himself up next to shimmy out of his pants, and then yank off his shirt. An act that took way longer than it should have.</p><p><br/>By the time Alec turned back around, his body had clearly given up the fight now that it knew he was going to get some sleep. He felt like he was dragging as he reached for the blankets with the full intention of falling into bed and sleeping for at <em> least </em>the next five hours. </p><p><br/>Or until someone came banging on the door to tell him the Institute was burning down. </p><p><br/>Whichever came first.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus watched as Alec carefully stripped himself and curled up into a tight ball on the pillow that wasn’t nearly comfy enough to be called a pillow.  He pushed a small tendril of magic at the pillow until it was softer and would be more comfortable for the both of them. He turned tired eyes back over to Alec and watched as he finished stripping.  </p><p><br/>Once his shadowhunter was carefully tucked under the blanket, Magnus shifted, careful of his claws as he leaned into the space above Alec’s shoulder and against his neck.  With a small shift, he curled so his head was draped along Alec’s collarbone, giving his skin a small lick before closing his eyes.  </p><p><br/>Already, his magic was reaching out to Alec, wrapping around him, soothing the soreness of the wound on his chest, and easing the aches and pains from sitting behind his desk all day.  Magnus purred, soft and quiet, the sound hopefully enough to lull his shadowhunter to sleep.  Not to mention, he was eager to have a chance to relax himself.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Falling into bed was just as amazing as Alec had known it would be. Not even his crappy Institute-issued mattress was enough to bother him tonight. He could’ve fallen asleep on the floor so long as he had a pillow to put under his head.</p><p><br/>Though, he was pretty sure his pillow had never felt this <em> soft </em> before. It felt like he was lying on a cloud.</p><p><br/>The comforting warmth of Rhys against him was the last thing Alec needed to finally relax. He breathed out a heavy sigh that took away the last of his tension. The soft, smooth scales against his skin, the little head resting near his collarbone, the warm weight of what he was coming to realize had to be Rhys’ magic – it sparked and fizzed a bit with the dragon’s emotions.</p><p><br/>Right at the moment, it felt just as heavy with sleep as the rest of them. Alec turned his face toward Rhys, and he curled up the arm on that side so he could give one last pet down the dragon’s back.</p><p><br/>“G’night,” Alec murmured softly.</p><p><br/>He left his hand where it was, reassured by the knowledge that Rhys was right there with him, and let the soothing rumble of Rhys’ purring and the warm weight of the dragon’s magic lull him down into sleep.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus let himself drift, lost in the warm comfort of Alec’s skin and his scent.  Curled up like this, it was easy to fall asleep, his magic curled possessively over his shadowhunter, sinking into him like it could claim him.  He didn’t know how long it was before he woke up again, but the sun was getting higher in the sky by the minute.  </p><p><br/>He shifted just enough, so he could turn to look at the shadowhunter who was clearly still sleeping, his lips parted as he snored.  Magnus smiled and pressed his head to Alec’s skin again, purring quietly.  Now that he was awake (he’d spent far more hours dozing yesterday than he should have), going back to sleep was impossible.  But it meant he could try to examine this transformation more with his magic and see how long it would take for him to switch back.  </p><p><br/>Several extended minutes of magical introspection later, Magnus confirmed his theory.  He would change back on his own if he was reading this particular spell correctly - which was a relief.  It would likely take another two days, but then he would be back to his much taller, and far more sparkly self.  </p><p><br/>However, that did pose a problem of what, precisely, he was going to do when he changed back.  Magnus turned to look at the shadowhunter curled up in bed.  He would, obviously, have to tell Alec exactly who, and what, he was.  If only because he knew that Alec would be far too worried otherwise.  The thought of the anger that he knew was going to come his way had him curling up even tighter against Alec.  </p><p><br/>But then he would need to catch up on everything that he had missed as High Warlock, not just the incident with the dragon.  (There was, of course, the box of jewelry itself, and that would be a problem he would need to solve sooner rather than later.  No one else needed an accidental transformation on their hands.)  After that… </p><p><br/>He turned his attention back to Alec’s skin, his eyes on the scar across his chest.  After that, perhaps, he’d get to know the Head of the Institute, who didn’t think downworlders were trash, and would maybe be open to seeing a very, very sparkly warlock once again.  Magnus huffed and closed his eyes, curling his magic tight as he felt Alec start to stir.  </p><p><br/>At the very least though, he could do one thing to make the morning better, and it would be a good test of his magic.  Magnus focused on the bedside table and squinted, reaching out with his summoning magic, and <em> pulled </em> coffee from his favorite shop in Italy, added the two sugars (and a dollop of cream that Alec pretended he didn’t like), and settled in with a pleased purr.  That had been far easier than the days previous, which meant that he was continuing to recover.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we about to earn the adorable sleepy Alec tag?  WHY YES.  YES WE ARE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p>It was a rare morning for Alec to wake slowly and in his own time, without the sound of knocking at the door as another emergency came in, or one of his siblings bursting into the room and either climbing into bed with him or climbing on top of him to force him awake. Often for something stupid, like going to cook them breakfast.</p><p><br/>Today, Alec didn’t wake to any of those things. His room was quiet, save for a soft little rumble he didn’t quite recognize yet made him smile anyway. He rolled himself a little toward that sound in an instinctive want for just a little more peace. The feel of warm scales brought a faint smile to his lips. Ah – right. He’d gone to bed with an extra companion last night. One who had apparently stayed pressed up against him all night long.</p><p><br/>Alec blinked open sleepy eyes to look down at the dragon that, now that Alec had rolled to his side, was up against his chest. He smiled a little more at the sight of those golden eyes blinking up at him. He was reminded all over again just how beautiful Rhys was. The shine of his scales, the glow of his eyes. He was gorgeous and kind, and a bit overprotective.</p><p><em> <br/>I’m gonna miss him when he leaves </em>, Alec thought to himself – not for the first time. Having Rhys there with him, it was like… like having a friend, he imagined. It was a feeling he didn’t want to lose.</p><p><br/>Alec was smart enough to know that loss was inevitable. Just as he was experienced enough at enjoying something good in the small moments he had them. He could worry about the loneliness later. For now, he pushed those worries away and focused instead on just enjoying the quiet peace of the moment.</p><p><br/>“Hey,” Alec rasped, his voice still sleep-heavy. He snuggled down a little further in the bed so that he and Rhys were more face to face. Then he smiled at him. “You sleep okay? I didn’t squish you, did I? ‘M not used to anyone other than my siblings in bed with me, and they just kind of… kick for more space.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus was man (or dragon) enough to admit that over the past two days, he had gained a bit of a crush on the Head of the Institute.  Only a bit of one.  </p><p><br/>Except then, Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, blinked his eyes open, looked straight at him, and <em> smiled. </em>  Magnus’ breath caught at the gentle care in that gaze and felt his heart trip right out of his own hands and into Alec Lightwood’s.  He wanted to see that smile again.  Maybe even every morning that he could. </p><p><br/>Then, of course, to make matters worse, Alec had to be <em> adorable, </em>cuddling into the covers until they were face to face, talking to him with a voice that was all sleepy and just a little grumbly.  Magnus reached up and pressed the tip of his nose against Alec’s, nuzzling in against him with a quiet trill.  He shook his head and rubbed his head against Alec’s neck and then down his neck, scenting him, rubbing against him, making sure that Alec knew just how comfortable he was.  </p><p><br/>Another quiet purr escaped and he licked at Alec’s cheek, pulling back just enough so their eyes could meet again.  Magnus pushed his nose against Alec’s and let out a quiet breath, savoring the closeness, trying to reassure Alec however he could that he had slept better than he perhaps had in years, curled up with a shadowhunter in the New York Institute.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The sound that came from Alec when Rhys licked at his cheek was far too much like a giggle for his peace of mind. He felt his cheeks heat up with an embarrassed flush, and he quickly ducked his head down a bit more into his pillow.</p><p><br/>Unfortunately, just-woke-up-Alec had zero filter, a fact which was blatantly unfair and occasionally exploited by his family. Before he could think about it he blurted out “Quit being adorable so early in the day. I’m not awake enough to cope with that.”</p><p><em> <br/>By the angel </em>. Alec groaned and drew the blankets up just enough to bury his face in.</p><p><br/>“I suppose I should be grateful you can’t actually <em> talk </em>to tell anyone what an idiot I am in the mornings,” he said through the blanket. Slowly lowering it, he looked down at Rhys and tried to keep from blushing all over again. “To be fair, I haven’t had any coffee yet.”</p><p><br/>He could do with about a gallon of it right at the moment. Maybe then he would be able to start thinking before he spoke.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus was doomed.  </p><p><br/>Beyond doomed, really.  </p><p><br/>He was a dragon.  </p><p><br/>And yet, here he was, falling head over heels for the most ridiculously adorable shadowhunter to ever exist.  It was blatantly unfair.  Especially because he couldn’t do a damn thing <em> about </em> it.  Of course, there was the matter about whether the shadowhunter would <em> let </em>him do anything about it.  </p><p><br/>That would have to wait for another day.  For now, there was only one thing to do as the blushing shadowhunter slowly lowered the blanket, peeking out from under the covers like he was as young as he looked right then.  Magnus leaned in closer so their noses were touching again and nuzzled carefully at the end of Alec’s, before he pulled back and licked the tip of his nose, watching as he collapsed into another fit of giggles.  </p><p><br/>Magnus took the opportunity to dive under the covers with Alec, not letting the shadowhunter hide from him, carefully squirming his way back into Alec’s arms and against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, purring loudly against him.  He wasn’t about to tell the shadowhunter to stop being as adorable as he was.  Not for a million years.  </p><p><br/>And if he closed his eyes and let himself imagine a world where he could wake up, laughing and giggling with Alec, sharing slow kisses in the morning sunlight?  </p><p><br/>Well, that was between him and his fantasies.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec didn’t even try and smother his laughter when Rhys burrowed down under the blanket with him. The little dragon was being far too adorable for Alec’s own good. Nose-boops and licks, warm cuddles – it was everything Alec had always kind of imagined mornings to be like with a partner, only, he’d always pictured another person, not a tiny little dragon.</p><p><br/>“You’re ridiculous,” Alec said, grinning down at the glowing eyes that lit up under the blankets. He curled his arms around Rhys and drew him up enough that Alec could bend down and press a kiss against the top of Rhys’ head. “Come on. Much as I’d like to stay here, I should probably get up before someone decides to come wake me up.” A far too likely scenario.</p><p><br/>Just the <em> thought </em>of Jace or Isabelle coming in to find him and Rhys snuggling together in bed was enough to have Alec reluctantly drawing the blankets down.</p><p><br/>With gentle hands, he gave Rhys one last pet and a quick snuggle, and then he carefully set him down on the pillow. Then, yawning, he pushed himself up to his feet and stretched before making his way over to his dresser to grab a few things. “Let me just grab a quick shower and then I’ll see about scrounging us up some breakfast. We’ve got a private kitchen down the hall.” Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he smiled back at Rhys. “Give me five minutes and then I’ll go make us something to eat.”</p><p><br/>Something occurred to him, and Alec stopped halfway to the bathroom, turning to look back at Rhys.</p><p><br/>“Do you, um…” He paused, not quite sure how to put this. “Do you need a shower? Or, I guess a bath, maybe? I’m sure I could set up something in the sink if you needed?”</p><p><br/>He wasn’t sure what exactly dragons needed for good hygiene but after a night like last night, he could imagine that Rhys probably wanted to get clean just as much as Alec did.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Snuggling into the warm strength of Alec’s arms was something he was never, ever going to get tired of.  Magnus closed his eyes as Alec held onto him for a few minutes more before announcing that they needed to get up. He watched Alec head towards the bathroom, stripping on the way there before the shadowhunter asked what should have perhaps been a very <em> obvious </em>question.  </p><p><br/>Magnus looked at himself with a blink and then back up at Alec.  </p><p><br/>The temptation of following Alec into the shower was… </p><p><br/>No, no, he was not going to go there.  Bad enough that he’d already seen them all in various states of undress the night before.  He jumped onto the footboard and spread his wings, reaching out with his magic, gold sparks circling his wings and leaping around him, cleaning off the last of the mess from last night.  </p><p><br/>With a thought, he turned to look at Alec’s bed and did the same for the sheets before scrambling over to where he’d left the summoned coffee for Alec, using another bit of his magic to warm it up again.  </p><p><br/>Compared to yesterday, the magic use felt minimal, next to nothing, and well within his ranges.  That was good, it meant that he was regaining his magic, and at some point, he would snap back to his natural form. </p><p><br/>He let out a pleased trill to Alec and settled around the coffee again, meeting his eyes.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>For a moment Alec debated whether Rhys was trying to draw his attention to the cup or warn him away from it. Then again, he imagined the dragon would’ve made the cup smaller if he wanted it for himself, which was all the logic Alec needed to give himself before he practically fell over himself to get over there.</p><p><br/>He scooped up the mug with one hand, using his other to give a quick scratch to the side of Rhys’ jaw. He bent his head down to press an absent kiss against the top of the dragon’s head. “Thanks, Rhys.”</p><p><br/>The first sip of the coffee had Alec making a noise that wasn’t exactly suited to mixed company. The only word that came to mind to describe it was divine.</p><p><br/>Alec’s next “Thank you” was a whole lot more heartfelt.</p><p><br/>How on earth he was ever supposed to go back to drinking regular Institute coffee after <em> this </em>was something he wasn’t going to think about. He wasn’t going to let that thought spoil the moment.</p><p><br/>Shaking his head, Alec took another drink and hummed happily as it warmed him from the inside out. He felt more awake already. A fact which shouldn’t have been possible. Not that he was going to complain about it. He was happy to just stand there in the middle of his room and finish off the last of the most delicious coffee he’d ever had.</p><p><br/>Only when it was empty and he’d set the cup back down did he finally start back for the shower he’d originally been going toward. “Five minutes,” he reminded Rhys. He flashed the dragon a grin. “Think of what you want for breakfast when I get out. I owe you a good one after that.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus purred at the scratch to his head and leaned into it with a happy noise and watched, pleased, as Alec groaned in a truly indecent way.  He stared in shock and blinked, watching as Alec took another eager sip and vowed that he would start summoning this coffee for Alec on the regular if that was the kind of reaction that he got.  </p><p><br/>Was that inappropriate because he was a dragon?</p><p><br/>Maybe a little.  But then again, if anyone deserved amazing coffee, it was his Alec.  </p><p><br/>He savored watching Alec drink down the rest of it before setting the cup aside and hummed at the mention of breakfast as the shadowhunter went off to shower. </p><p><br/>Magnus settled back onto the bed at the sound of the shower and gave another flex of his magic, shifting from the cat size into one that was larger.  The bed creaked under his sudden weight and he blinked, quickly leaping off of it and tucked his wings more easily against his sides.  However, as soon as he was done, he stretched one out and stared as it extended a good four and a half feet.  </p><p><br/>That was bigger than he’d meant to go.  He blinked and sat down, tucking his wings against himself again, looking down at his claws, lifting them up to study them.  Each of them was a good one to two inches long.  He was suddenly tempted to see just how big a fireball he could throw now when the bathroom door opened in a faint billow of smoke and Magnus looked to Alec, completely forgetting about the fact that he was now almost three or four times the size he had been a few minutes prior.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Taking a fast shower was a skill that every shadowhunter had to learn how to do. It was also one Alec had perfected thanks to a parabatai whose humor often ran toward things like fart jokes and ice water in the shower. The asshole.</p><p><br/>What that meant was that Alec’s ‘five minutes’ was a pretty good estimate on how long it took him to get in, clean up, and get out.</p><p><br/>He let his mind wander a little while he got dressed, trying to go over his schedule for the day. There were a few important things that had to get done – like finishing out the paperwork on this new demon, try and gather a bit more information, check-in on the other patrols to make sure they hadn’t had any trouble – and he needed to get in a little sparring time with Jace. But unless an emergency cropped up, he might be able to squeeze in a break or two.</p><p><br/>Getting Rhys up to the rooftop for lunch was probably going to be one of those things. The dragon had clearly enjoyed himself up there, and Alec couldn’t see just keeping him cooped up inside all day waiting around for… well, Alec wasn’t sure what they were waiting for. Someone to report the little dragon missing? At the very least, they were still waiting to hear back from the Seelie Queen or the High Warlock.</p><p><br/>Alec pulled on his boxers and pants almost absently, his mind pushing ahead. Maybe if he rearranged a few things he could get a little extra time today. If they didn’t hear from the High Warlock it might be worthwhile to make a quick trip over there. Just to see. There had to be some reason the High Warlock wasn’t answering. In other times, Alec might believe it was due to who he was and just leave it alone. But these were unique times. The chance that something could’ve happened to him was too strong.</p><p><br/>Though Aleck knew that going over there was the smart thing to do, he felt a pang at the idea of going over there and potentially having to come back without his companion. It would undoubtedly be what was best for Rhys. Even if the High Warlock didn’t know anything about a dragon or where his family might be, he’d be the best bet at being able to find it out. Plus, Rhys might feel safer somewhere he wasn’t surrounded by shadowhunters.</p><p><br/>Though it would be hard to let Rhys go somewhere that Alec couldn’t be personally sure that he was safe.</p><p><br/>A rumble from his stomach cut off the gloomy downward spiral of Alec’s thoughts. He was abruptly reminded that he hadn’t eaten in a while, and after using a few runes yesterday during patrol his own internal energies were a bit low. Sleep had healed part of it. Food would help with the rest.</p><p><br/>“I hope you’ve figured out what you want to eat,” Alec called out, injecting a note of false cheer into his voice. He stepped out of the bathroom, shirt slung over his arm and his towel up to rub vigorously at his hair. “I’m thinking maybe eggs with the works. I’ve got…”</p><p><br/>The words caught in Alec’s throat when he looked up from behind his towel and found, not the small dragon on his pillow that he’d expected, but one quite a bit larger waiting for him.</p><p><br/>For a second Alec could only stand there and stare. His hands were frozen, holding the towel to his hair.</p><p><br/>When he finally found his voice again, it was only to blurt out “You’re not riding on me like that.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus huffed and stared at Alec for a long, pointed moment before she shifted back down to the smaller size and gave a chirp, jumping onto the edge of the bed again, staring at Alec.  </p><p><br/>As though he would ever give up his shoulder rides.  That was simply not going to happen.  Unless of course, he ended up being able to be taller than Alec, in which case, well.  He probably still wouldn’t give up his shoulder rides.  </p><p><br/>At the very least, this time the transformation hadn’t wiped out the majority of his magic, it still appeared to be intact and he had most of it.  If he wanted to do that again, he probably could, but he shouldn’t push it, especially if they were going to go out on patrol again later.  </p><p><br/>He looked from Alec’s shirt and waited for him to pull it on, flopping onto the bed dramatically just because he could, sprawling himself out on the sheets, watching Alec finishing getting ready and (regretfully) pulling a shirt on.  </p><p><br/>Once he was wearing his flak jacket, Magnus climbed onto the footboard again and launched himself into the air, flapping easily before landing on Alec’s shoulder with a confident trill.  </p><p><br/>To breakfast! </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Watching Rhys switch down to the size Alec was more used to had Alec’s lips twitching a little. <em> Okay, so apparently he can grow smaller </em> and <em> bigger </em>. A thought which brought up a whole other round of questions. Ones that Alec resolved to ask later, once he figured out how to phrase them just right.</p><p><br/>For the moment, he logged it away with everything else new he was learning about Rhys, and he focused instead on finishing getting dressed. Once he was, and Rhys was up on his usual spot on Alec’s shoulder, the shadowhunter slanted an amused look his way. “Now that you’ve had your fun trying to give me a heart attack, you ready to eat?”</p><p><br/>The question was mostly a rhetorical one. The way Rhys had settled in on him made it clear he was coming with, and most likely plenty hungry.   </p><p><br/>Together, the two set out from the bedroom. Alec adjusted his walk in a way that had become surprisingly easy. Strong and tall, the way he was supposed to, yet a bit more careful so he could make sure his companion wouldn’t fall or be jostled too much.</p><p><br/>He wasn’t surprised when he turned down the hallway toward their private sitting rooms and kitchen and the sound of voices echoed down toward him. He easily recognized Isabelle’s voice – sharp, protesting something. It was followed a second later by a firm “Hell no, Iz!” from Jace.</p><p><br/>Alec wrinkled his nose and quickened his step. He was pretty sure he knew what was happening in there. While they all often went to eat in the cafeteria like everyone else, when their mornings were easy they all liked to gather down in the private kitchen that came with being in the Head’s wing of the Institute. Inevitably, Isabelle would end up trying to cook something, because Jace liked to be a dick and remind her of all the time she’d messed up and burnt food.</p><p><br/>To be fair, she’d gotten so much better since then. Sometimes she made dinner that Alec actually ate seconds on. But breakfast? <em> No </em>. That was his job.</p><p><br/>Alec quickened his step and slipped into the kitchen in just enough time to catch Jace and Isabelle facing off in an argument Alec had seen time and time again over the years. Jace was holding a container of flour above his head in a move that was, actually, pretty dangerous and stupid with a pissed-off Isabelle standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, one of which held a whisk.</p><p><br/>Despite himself, Alec couldn’t help but grin. He contemplated going over to rescue Jace, who was going to regret annoying Isabelle here soon – his little sister was painfully vindictive sometimes, a fact which made Alec grin when it wasn’t directed at him.</p><p><br/>Alec chose to leave Jace to his fate and instead moved quietly past them. If he was lucky, he might be able to get breakfast started before either one of them noticed him. And maybe even get a show while he was at it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't mind me, I'm just gonna be over here, crying over how adorable Alec is.  Forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus expected them to turn and head towards the cafeteria, but then they were heading down another hallway and into a smaller kitchen near the Head’s quarters.  He could see Alec’s sister and parabatai standing off and had to refrain from snorting as his Alec didn’t even try to interfere, just stepped around them and in front of the stove.  He glanced behind him at the continued shouting, but since Alec had started pulling out things with which to assemble breakfast, Magnus decided that didn’t require his attention. </p><p><br/>Alec clearly prepared breakfast regularly and Magnus enjoyed watching him set up the ingredients for what looked like pancakes and cook them with easy efficiency. At the sound of a <em>thwap </em>and an indignant gasp, he looked behind him and saw blondie now absolutely covered in flour and the dust cloud of it coming for Alec. </p><p><br/>With an annoyed grunt, he cast a small shield over Alec, rebuffing the dust to keep the both of them clean. If he was going to get dirty with Alec, it was going to be in a decidedly <em>different </em>manner. He felt Alec’s shoulders shake with a silent chuckle and Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes as he settled against his Shadowhunter again. </p><p><br/>Once the sizzle of fresh bacon started, both his siblings turned to look at him in excitement and Magnus couldn’t help smiling as he nibbled on Alec’s ear affectionately. It was clear Alexander cherished these mornings, if the small smile on his face was anything to go by. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The sight of Jace covered in flour was something that Alec was going to enjoy teasing him about for at least the rest of the day. Along with a few “I told you so’s” thrown in for good measure. When would he learn that messing with Isabelle was a bad idea?</p><p><br/>When a shield kept Alec from getting hit with the flour as well, he knew exactly who he had to thank, and he reached up to briefly scratch at Rhys’ chin in quiet thanks.</p><p><br/>Of course, a moment later his siblings were finally turning their attention his way when the sound and smell of cooking bacon started to fill the room. When Alec looked up, the two were already coming toward him, and Alec was far too well versed in dealing with his siblings to let <em> that </em>happen.</p><p><br/>“Oh no,” he said warningly, holding up one hand. “Don’t even think about it. You two want breakfast, you can clean up your mess first. Otherwise, I’m giving all the bacon to Rhys.”</p><p><br/>Neither one of them was dumb enough to believe that Alec wouldn’t do exactly what he threatened to do. All it took was one raised eyebrow, and despite their groans, the two went to work cleaning up their mess. Alec gave a satisfied nod and went back to cooking breakfast.</p><p><br/>If he happened to sneak a bit of bacon up to Rhys while cooking, well, he was the cook, he could do what he wanted.</p><p><br/>He was just finished and had plated the food when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Alec turned around at the same time that his little brother came tearing into the room. Isabelle’s “Max!” echoed loudly around them.</p><p><br/>Much as Alec wanted to greet his brother, there was someone else who grabbed his attention more. Ice washed over Alec and settled into a hard ball in the bottom of his stomach as he looked at Maryse Lightwood standing in the doorway, her glare sharp and fixed right on him.</p><p><em> <br/>Fuck </em>.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus had been on the receiving end of many different Maryse Lightwood glares over the decades.  </p><p><br/>Glares of indifference, glares of annoyance, glares of hate (that had been accompanied the moment he was on the business end of a seraph blade, and had a scar across his shoulders from the confrontation), but this?  This was different.  </p><p><br/>This was <em> disappointment. </em>  And it was palpable, all of it directed, entirely, at his Alexander.  </p><p><br/>His Alec.  </p><p><br/>Magnus bit down the urge to growl and throw a fireball in her face.  As much as she deserved it, a hundred times over, that would not help Alexander.  Any relaxation in Alec’s body was entirely gone, and now he was tense, rigid, his entire body now one unhappy and over tense board.  </p><p><br/>Where Maryse Lightwood couldn’t see, carefully out of sight, Magnus curled his tail, oh-so-carefully, around Alec’s neck and gave a squeeze, trying to reassure him.  Alec did not need a protector in this moment - it would only focus Maryse more on him and why there was a dragon in the Institute.  She also didn’t need to know just how intelligent he was.  </p><p><br/>Which meant, out of all possible reactions, he had one choice.  The choice that would keep Alec and, hopefully, himself safe.  He ducked his head into the collar of Alec’s jacket and whimpered, loudly and for effect, huddling closer to Alec.  At the same time, he sent tendrils of his magic into Alexander, reminding him that he was not alone, and Magnus would not leave him without a fight.</p><p><br/>He belonged to Alec, and no one else was allowed to take him.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>For as much as Alec loved his mother there was a part of him that was always going to fear her. Fear her anger. Fear her disappointment. Both of which were so clearly directed his way right then. Maryse had clearly gotten the reports and had come to see for herself what was happening in the Institute. Her Institute, as she so often reminded him when she came back. Never mind that it was only hers when it was convenient to her.</p><p><br/>Alec swallowed back the taste of bile that rose up at the sight of her. He felt his body straighten up instinctively. He felt the curl of a tail against his neck and tried to draw a little bit of comfort from that touch.</p><p><br/>But then Rhys buried himself against Alec’s collar, and he let out a whimper.</p><p><br/>The sound of it was like an arrow to Alec’s gut. Or his heart.</p><p><br/>Rhys, who had bravely come with Alec to the Institute despite being so clearly terrified of it. Rhys, who had pushed past shadowhunters to heal Alec, who’d fought fiercely against a demon with them. And here he was whimpering at the sight of Maryse Lightwood in all her disappointed fury.</p><p><br/>Alec knew exactly why she was here. Just as he knew he was going to have one chance here to get Rhys out of the way and safe.</p><p><br/>When Maryse gave a sharp “Alec, with me,” and spun on her heel, it was Alec’s chance.</p><p><br/>A deliberate tug at their bond and a low call of “Jace” had his parabatai coming straight for him. Alec ignored the fact that Jace was still mostly covered in flour. The two met eyes, and Alec could see that Jace understood what he was about to do. They’d learned long ago how to communicate without words, long before becoming parabatai. Growing up with Maryse had been a good test for that.</p><p><br/>He switched out with Alec, easily taking Alec’s place with the food. He also looked up at where Rhys was still in Alec’s collar, and in a voice full of forced good cheer, his parabatai offered “Hey, little guy. Why don’t you come on over and hang out with me for a bit while Alec goes to deal with Mom?” Grinning, Jace held up one of the plates. “I’ve got <em> bacon </em>.”</p><p><br/>There was a fifty-fifty chance on Rhys taking him up on that offer. Though he’d been protective so far, refusing to leave Alec for just about anything, he’d also clearly been scared with Maryse in the room. Alec held still and waited, allowing him to make the choice even if he knew his mother was only going to get more impatient the longer he took. “You can stay here,” he murmured quietly, turned so that he could press his cheek down against smooth scales. “Eat breakfast with everyone else. I won’t be very long.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Once Maryse was out of the room, and was far enough away that she wouldn’t hear, Magnus couldn’t keep the snarl in, as he stared at where she’d disappeared to. With a quick flap of his wings, Magnus launched himself off of Alec’s shoulder and landed on the back of one of the chairs, so he could look <em> his </em>Shadowhunter in the eye and straightened himself up, giving him a defiant look. </p><p><br/>At the same time, he pushed his magic at Alec again, broadcasting the loudest and clearest message he possibly could. <em> Together. Protect. </em>He let out another growl, this one low and dangerous, and looked to the door, before back to Alec. </p><p><br/>Once he was relatively sure he had broadcast the fact that he was <b>angry</b> at Maryse, Magnus leaped back onto Alec’s shoulder and gave him a small push with his wings. They had to get moving, because keeping her waiting was only going to make things worse. </p><p><br/>He turned to look at Alexander’s parabatai and gave him a wink before straightening his back to sit up straight. If this was what Alec needed, then Magnus would give it to him. </p><p><br/>He was certainly not about to let Alec face her wrath on his own. </p><p><br/>Maryse Lightwood would be lucky if she made it out of the Institute without being set on fire. </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Okay. <em> Okay </em>. So they were going to do this together, then. Alec took a deep breath and he hoped Rhys wasn’t able to feel how shuddery it was. Facing off against Maryse on a good day wasn’t something he liked to do. When it came to something he knew his mother was going to see as him having done wrong…</p><p><br/>He could bear it. He’d done so countless times, and would no doubt do so countless more. <em> You’re not a teenager anymore </em> , he reminded himself firmly as he set out from the kitchen. <em> You’re an adult. You’re Acting Head of this Institute, something she can’t just take away from you. Not without following the proper forms. She’s just here to bitch, try and ‘fix’ things, and then she’ll leave again. </em></p><p><br/>Maryse was waiting for him when Alec reached his office. She stood beside his desk in a move he knew was meant to make him feel lesser here. Like a child.</p><p><br/>Alec shut the door and then turned around to stand at attention in front of her. He straightened up tall and clasped his hands behind his back. <em> I’ve done nothing wrong. She might not like it, but I’ve done nothing wrong. Not even the Clave has complained about what I’ve done. </em></p><p><br/>Somehow, those reminders didn’t quite help when faced with his mother.</p><p><br/>What did help, surprisingly enough, was the solid, steady presence of Rhys on his shoulder. Feeling the little dragon there helped Alec stay firm underneath the sharp stare that Maryse was leveling him with. He was able to stand there and wait her out until she barked a sharp “Explain.”</p><p><br/>Alec took a breath and met her gaze head on. “My team and I were on a mission…”</p><p><br/>“No, no,” Maryse interrupted, her voice cutting through his words like a blade. “I don’t want to hear how it is you managed to go on a ridiculous mission to assist some <em> Downworlder </em> . I’ve already read those reports.” Her tone made it clear just what she thought of <em> that </em>. “What I want is for you to explain to me why it is you are foolishly involving yourself and your siblings in Downworlder affairs to begin with.” Pushing away from the desk, she straightened up in front of him in a way that had always left Alec feeling like she was bigger than she really was, despite how he towered over her. “I want you to explain why it is you’re wandering around the Institute with that creature on your shoulder without any sense of shame.”</p><p><br/>Though Alec knew it would do him no good, he blurted out the very first thing that came to mind in a tone far sharper than he would normally take with her. “He’s not a creature.”</p><p><br/>Both of Maryse’s eyebrows shot up in an incredulous look. Only to narrow down a moment later. “Don’t take that tone with me. That is <em> exactly </em>what it is. It has no place inside this Institute.”</p><p><br/>Her repeated use of the word ‘it’ grated on Alec. He knew better than to call her out on that - this wasn’t the first time he’d encountered his mother’s opinion on anyone who wasn’t nephilim, and he was well versed in the verbal tap dance he often had to perform. But he also wasn’t above not-so-subtle reminders that, while she may believe that way, <em> he </em>didn’t.</p><p><br/>“ <em> He </em>is a guest in our Institute,” Alec said firmly. He drew his shoulders back a little more, just to feel the way that Rhys shifted, how his weight resettled. It was a comforting gesture. “I’ve reached out to the local High Warlock as well as the Seelie Queen for information. Until I hear back from them, I felt it best to keep him with me.”</p><p><br/>It went against everything in Alec to pit himself against his mother like this. He’d been the good soldier for so long, always doing what she said, always following orders. More than any of his siblings, he knew and understood that. But he had also started to understand other things during her absence. He’d started to look at things differently – to think for himself, as it were.</p><p><br/>Following orders had never meant that Alec was blind to his parents’ faults. It had just been the best way to keep everyone he loved safe and protected. However, there was someone else now who deserved protection, and Alec was going to make damn sure that he did so. Even if it meant pitting himself against the one person he had always followed.</p><p><br/>Alec drew himself up, and though it felt wrong in so many ways, he pulled on his mother’s training and turned it against her. In a clear power move he knew would stun her, he moved forward and deliberately walked past her and over to his chair. There, he calmly sank down, trying not to let it show just how scared of her he really was.</p><p><br/>Crossing one leg over the other, Alec sat back in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. He looked calmly up into his mother’s stunned expression. “I understand your concerns, mother, but they aren’t necessary. He’s no threat to any of us, and I have the situation under control. There is, however, an <em> actual </em>threat to focus on. If you’d like to give your input on that. You have more knowledge of demonology than anyone I know, and I’d value your input.”</p><p><br/>Stick and carrot, he’d heard his father describe it. Knock them down on what you were firm on, then throw them a carrot, give them something that makes it easier to give in. It was something Alec employed many times with the Clave. He just hoped it worked half as well on his mother.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>For the first time in more than a day, Magnus was <em>glad </em>that he was a dragon.  Because if he hadn't been one, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have burst out laughing in a completely inappropriate manner.  The stunned look on Maryse Lightwood's face had him wanting to crow in victory.  Instead, he mimicked Alec, turning to look at her, keeping his chin tilted up as he watched.  </p><p><br/>If she called him an It one more time, he was going to see what he could do about setting her on fire.  Not in any sort of permanent way, but something small.  Semi-permanent.  Just for fun.  </p><p><br/>Maryse narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  "May I remind you of your responsibility to the family, Alec, it is your job-"</p><p><br/>Magnus resisted the urge to growl, but that was enough.  He was not going to let this turn into a lecture.  He leaped off of Alec's shoulder and onto his desk, careful not to disturb any of the paperwork that he had organized last night.  Maryse's eyes were once again on him and Magnus settled his wings against his sides and walked to the edge of the desk, smirking when she took a quick step back to be able to face him fully.  </p><p><br/>"Control your pet, Alec," Maryse snapped, her hand twitching towards the Seraph blade at her hip.  </p><p><br/>Magnus snorted and tossed his head.  If she was so determined to be afraid of him, there was one thing that he could do in order for her to realize that he couldn't give two shits.  Of course, he did, but he wasn't about to let her continue to lecture Alec like he had done something wrong.  So instead he huffed, a small ball of smoke with a few sparks of magic for flair escaping him before he turned around and settled into what had quickly become <em>his </em>spot on Alexander's desk.  </p><p><br/>This put his back to Maryse Lightwood, and his magic crawled uncomfortably over his skin at the idea of placing her in a position of power over him, but his Alec would keep him safe.  He'd proved that again and again over the past couple of days, and kept proving it, even now.  He wouldn't end up with a scar that matched the one on his shoulder and trailed up his wing joints.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let out another huff at Alec and gave him a wink before he settled in, staring at the paperwork Alec had in front of him distastefully.  He had enough work, hopefully Maryse left him alone soon enough.  And the sooner that he got through the paperwork, the sooner that Magnus would be able to convince Alec to take him back up to the roof and maybe he could shift a bit larger and see what he could do to Alec's arrows in an even bigger form.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>If the situation had been any different it would’ve been almost funny to watch Maryse back down from Rhys when the little dragon clearly took exception to her words.</p><p><br/>As it was, he was too terrified to find any of this funny.</p><p><br/>Fear was a familiar companion to Alec. He felt it constantly – every time he faced down his parents like this, every time he went out on a mission with his siblings, and now, as he watched Rhys calmly turn his back on Maryse Lightwood while her hand was on her blade.</p><p><br/>However, fear had never stopped him from doing what needed to be done, no matter what it was. Though that had rarely ever put him <em> against </em>his mother, there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in him when she took a single step forward practically radiating threat. Alec’s stomach clenched and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Yet he met her gaze with every ounce of courage he could muster and he calmly told her “Draw your blade on him and I will have you up on charges.”</p><p><br/>It gave Alec no satisfaction to watch the way that Maryse froze. “Excuse me?”</p><p><br/>“As of right now, he is a guest in this Institute. All the appropriate paperwork has been filed with the Clave and approved by two Clave representatives, as well as myself and our Head of Security.” He’d done his job on this perfectly, just for a situation like this one. Alec had known he would need protection for their guest. He’d just hoped it wouldn’t have to be against his own mother, though deep down inside he’d known that was exactly why he’d done it. Swallowing that hurt, Alec sat forward and folded his arms on his desk, his eyes right on Maryse. “If you attempt to harm him in any way during your stay here, without full Clave approval, I will arrest you.”</p><p><br/>Maryse stared at him for a long moment before she slowly drew her hand away from her blade.</p><p><br/>The air in the room grew thick as the two of them stared at one another. Alec didn’t flinch, didn’t let himself look away. He couldn’t appear weak.</p><p><br/>Something dark flashed in Maryse’s eyes. Without a word, she spun on her heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.</p><p><br/>A soft “fuck” slipped past Alec’s lips. He let go of the tight grip he’d kept on himself and sank down in a slump in his chair, one hand up and over his face. The fact that that hand shook was something he was grateful no one was around to see. “ <em> Fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....uh-oh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's OFFICIALLY the halfway point (or as close as we can get considering we have 33 chapters).</p><p>Might be time for us to earn that angst tag of ours...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus waited until Maryse was out of the room, sealing the door shut with a wash of his own magic before he scrambled across the desk in a quick flap of his wings and into Alec's arms.  He wanted to reassure the shadowhunter who was damn near trembling with residual licks of fear and worry.  Without thinking, Magnus sank his magic into his shadowhunter, purring loudly for him, keeping his claws carefully shielded with his magic as he tried to press even closer to Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When that wasn't enough, because he could still feel the tension in Alec, Magnus changed tracks, standing on his arms, his forepaws planted firmly on Alec's chest as he nuzzled up and along Alec's deflect rune, scenting him and licking him, eager to make him smile again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec had been...</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave him another lick, trying to coax a smile from him, because he deserved it after that.  He'd known that Maryse would be furious, but to hear Alec defend him, sounding calm (though Magnus could have felt his anxiety and smelled it from hundreds of yards away), and to defend him because Alec had planned for this made him want to remind his shadowhunter of just how amazing he was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was unlike any shadowhunter Magnus had ever met, and Magnus adored him, adored everything about him, because he was magnificent.  He was strong, and capable, and funny, and at times bitingly sarcastic.  And if Magnus hadn't been halfway to head over heels, seeing him stand up to his mother, in defense of a dragon that he'd known for a couple of days?  Well, this would have sealed the deal without question.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Instead, he let out another chirp and purr and cuddled in as close as he could to Alec, trying to thank him without words and remind him of just how magnificent he had been.  Because he was starting to get the distinct impression that too few people told Alec how amazing he was on a regular basis, and that clearly needed to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Who knew the remedy to an impending panic attack involved cuddles and licks from a tiny protective dragon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec held Rhys close and let the warmth of the dragon anchor him just a little. For just a minute, just a small moment, Alec let himself indulge. He curled his arms a bit more comfortably around Rhys and drew him up until Alec could nuzzle in against his head. Holding him, feeling him there, knowing that he was okay, it helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>After a second, Alec drew himself back and forced himself to take a few steadying breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The very first thing he said when he got himself back under control was, “I’m sorry.” He looked down at Rhys and pet over his head until he could curl down and scratch under his chin. “I won’t let anything happen to you, don’t worry. My mother…” Here, Alec had to pause to make sure his voice was going to stay steady. “I’ve got all my paperwork in order. No one can touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not without the Clave’s approval – something Alec was far too aware could come if Maryse felt the need to pull the right strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Keeping Rhys here had been enjoyable. Something that Alec hadn’t pushed on because, selfishly, he’d been enjoying the dragon’s company. He’d enjoyed having someone who liked spending time with him and listening to him talk. Someone who didn’t look at him and either stand at attention or completely dismiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He’d forgotten just how dangerous it was for the little dragon to be here. Or, more accurately, he’d been willfully, selfishly blind to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That was going to have to change. Alec swallowed against the lump that tried to build in his throat and he forced himself to sit a little straighter, shoulders drawing back in the duty he knew he should be doing. “I think we should head out and grab breakfast, you and I,” Alec suggested, aiming for a tone much calmer than what he actually felt. “What do you say? We can go grab some pastries, some coffee. And afterward, we can swing by the High Warlock’s home and see if he might have any clue about where it is you come from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Because Alec had a bad feeling he needed to get this poor guy home fast. Before Maryse figured out how to punish the both of them for Alec speaking out against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus wanted to wrap his arms around Alec and hold him for hours.  It was clear that he normally bore out the aftermath of dealing with his mother on his own, letting no one see him when he was weakest.  When Alec pulled him closer and nuzzled back into him, Magnus fought the urge to whimper, because it was so clear that Alec needed the comfort, and likely appreciated it more than he wanted to articulate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec pulled back to look at him and scratch under his chin, making him purr again, Magnus stared at him and leaned up to touch his nose to Alec's, reassuring him with the simple touch.  However, if the only thing protecting him was paperwork, and Alec's will, then their time was clearly running out.  He pressed his nose tighter to Alec and let out a small, worried trill.  His stay, for all that it had been right in the moment, had put a target on his back and he needed to be very aware of that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus watched as Alec straightened himself up and brought the mantle of soldier and leader back around himself, hiding his fear and the insecurity that had gripped him for the few moments.  When Alec mentioned breakfast, he gave a small nod and nuzzled into Alec again, letting out a quiet trill, because if Alec was going to bring him home, then it might end up being time for them to part.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He let a small noise of worry escape, because he had no doubt that what had just happened was going to cost Alec, and the idea of him being alone to face whatever punishment Maryse put him through was enough to have his stomach turning.  Magnus growled, quietly, still angry at Maryse and nuzzled back into Alec's arms again, not wanting to move just yet, because it was clear between his magic returning and the now-escalation of things at the Institute, he was not going to be able to stay safe for much longer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus determinedly ignored the part of him that wanted to panic at the idea of no longer getting to see and talk to Alec every single day.  No longer getting to see him smile, or make sarcastic comments, or laugh while they trained together.  But he would give all of that up in a heartbeat if it meant that his shadowhunter, his Alec, was going to be able to stay safe and protect his own family.  He let out a small sigh and with another nuzzle and quick lick of Alec's cheek, climbed onto his desk and spread his wings, soaring over to the bookshelf by the door, turning to look back at Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Breakfast first, at least, and then he could figure everything else out afterward.  Magnus looked around the office and wondered if he would ever see it again.  If he would ever see Alec again (he would, he reminded himself, he would see Alec, even if he had to pretend the Institute needed ward maintenance again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>see Alec again), it wouldn't be like... like the last three days had been.  He let out a small whine and turned to look at the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The strange existence of being a dragon, a warlock trapped in a dragon's body, was almost finished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>And Magnus was definitely, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> devastated at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Getting out of the Institute was easy enough. Alec had plenty of experience in avoiding his mother, and a few allies in his people. There were a few who he only had to look at and raise an eyebrow and they knew what he was doing and directed him where to go. Once or twice in the past, a few had even created a distraction for him so that he could slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>They’d call if they needed him, he knew. Plus, Alec had made sure to let at least a few important people know that he would be out. He even sent a message to his Head of Security to make sure someone knew that Alec was going to be swinging by the High Warlock’s, as per protocol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec figured he had a few hours at best before he had to report back. It wouldn’t take long to get to the High Warlock’s Brooklyn residence that Alec had had sent to his phone. That meant that Alec had a little bit of free time to spend with Rhys before he had to… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Getting their coffee and food was a quick in and out affair – the less time Alec had to deal with mundanes, the better – and then Alec took them to one of his favorite buildings near the park where they could sit up on the roof and watch everyone without having to worry about any mundanes accidentally running into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec settled down at the edge of the roof with his feet dangling over the edge. He took his coat off and spread it out next to him so that Rhys would have a comfortable place to sit, and then he set the bag of treats down as well. “Go on, get comfortable,” he offered, lifting a hand to help Rhys down. “I’ve got a little bit of everything in there, and you’re welcome to what you want. Just save me a danish or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The silence between them was comfortable. In just a few short days, Alec had grown so used to it. To having someone who was there with him, someone who listened to what he had to say like it was actually important even when he wasn’t really saying much of anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Losing it was going to be harder than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>This is what you get for getting attached. You knew he was going to have to go back home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alec reminded himself. Huffing out a breath, Alec looked down at his companion – his friend – and it took effort for him not to let his smile go bittersweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raziel, I’m going to miss him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus' heart did not do an embarrassing flutter when Alec took his jacket off and put it on the edge of the roof so he would have a comfortable place to sit.  It did not.  He was a High Warlock (when he wasn't a tiny dragon) and he did not swoon at gentlemanly shadowhunters.  Though, at Alec's order to get comfortable, Magnus settled into the fabric of his jacket and inhaled the scent of Alec.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Alec mentioned saving him a danish, Magnus looked at the food, but his appetite was gone at the prospect of having to leave Alec.  Of no longer having this closeness.  How long had it been since he’d allowed someone to get close to him?  Decades?  And Alec had somehow managed it without even trying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He nosed at a donut and took a belated bite, before nuzzling back down into Alec's jacket, wrapping his tail around Alec's wrist, and draping one of his wings over Alec's thigh, trying to offer what little comfort that he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He watched Alec swallow hard, before he was looking back down at him and Magnus felt his magic absolutely ache at the sadness he could see in his shadowhunter's face.  Alec looked so sad to be losing him, and that told him just how much Alec didn't have more than the last few days had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus chirped and forewent any of the rest of breakfast, crawling out of Alec's jacket and into his lap, curling up tight, burying his face against the firm muscles of his shadowhunter.  Irrational as it was, ridiculous as it was, he didn't want to leave.  He wanted to stay right here, with Alec, safe, protected, and curled up in the scent that was his, no matter what responsibilities and duties he had..  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He gently brushed his magic against Alec, trying to offer what little reassurances he could, even as he prepared himself to say goodbye.  Magnus closed his eyes and nuzzled in closer to Alec.  Maybe he could just freeze time here like this, and there wouldn't be any need for them to go back to his loft, forcing him to confront everything that was waiting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus thought of the absolute mess that awaited him and knew that there was no way to avoid it forever, they needed to be on their way to undo this.  He couldn't stay this way forever, and if he wasn't going to change back on his own, then he was going to have to take another look at that box he knew was waiting on the floor of his loft.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He took another idle bite of the donut, but it was nothing compared to the twisting of his stomach.  Instead, Magnus focused and reached out with his magic, summoning Alec another cup of the coffee that he had called into Alec's room that same morning.  Magnus chirped and gestured to it with his head before burying his face against Alec again.  He was being clingy and stupid and he knew it, but he wanted Alec, and irrationally wanted to keep him any way that he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A part of Alec’s heart felt like it was breaking inside his chest. He held Rhys closer, ignoring their breakfast, ignoring the coffee, and just cradled the little dragon to him. It seemed like Rhys could sense the same thing Alec could. They didn’t have much time left. Whatever happened at the High Warlock’s home, this quiet little friendship Alec had made was going to be done with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Closing his eyes, Alec bowed his head and pressed a soft kiss against Rhys’ head. “I won’t forget you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alec whispered in a voice so low, he wasn’t sure if the dragon could even hear him. Wasn’t sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon to hear him. “I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Emotion was a hard ball in Alec’s throat. He felt it blocking off his voice, building up a burning pressure behind his eyes. One that he wasn’t going to let free.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>It’s time to stop being selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. Alec let out a shaky breath as he looked at the building in front of him. No more putting this off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to get him home. This is what’s best for <strong>HIM.</strong> He deserves to be safe, and to be home with his family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was time to get Rhys back to his family, and then Alec would go back home and deal with his family and whatever waited for him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Come on,” Alec murmured. He nudged Rhys up to his shoulder, freeing up his hands so he could gather up the bag of uneaten food and his coat. He pulled his coat on, grabbed the bag and the coffee Rhys had conjured for him, and then he pushed himself up off the ground. “Let’s go see the High Warlock, hm? If he’s ignoring me because of who I am, he’ll have a harder time doing it if I’m on his doorstep.” Alec tried to smile when he reached up and gave Rhys one last pet. “It’s time to get you home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus had known he was overly invested in Alexander Lightwood - the shadowhunter that all of his senses screamed belonged to him.  He'd known it from the very first, no matter how much he'd tried to deny it.  Alec was his, and more than anything else, he wanted Alec to feel the same, to belong to Alec in the same way that he could sense Alec belonged to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Then, of course, Alec held him after he'd crawled as close as he physically could, just keeping him pressed close where he could listen to the comforting beat of his Alexander's heart, and the comforting warmth of his scent.  Magnus didn't know if he could cry as a dragon, but he was going to come perilously close to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Especially, <em>especially </em>when Alec lowered his head, kissed him right between his ears, and whispered against his scales that he'd never be forgotten.  That he was going to be <em>missed. </em>Magnus swallowed and his magic ached.  No matter how tightly he wrapped it around Alec, no matter how hard he tried to press closer, it wasn't enough, and he could hear how much Alec's words had cost him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Feeling Alec pull away to lift his head, to look at what was his apartment building in Brooklyn, Magnus bit down a whimper and carefully climbed up Alec's shoulder, watching as he took the coffee and the food that neither of them had eaten.  As Alec pet him again, Magnus leaned into it desperately, even when he began to descend the building.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec made for the apartment building, slowly, steadily, and Magnus felt the proximity wards settle over him a block away.  Before he hadn't been able to feel them on, but now he could feel them easily, just like he could feel the locked down wards that were around the building.  Magnus tucked his head into Alec's collar and blinked hard, inhaling his scent like he would starve without it as they drew closer and closer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It was so different from what had to be twelve hours ago.  Where they had been on patrol together.  Where Alec had been laughing at his siblings and Magnus had helped him to take down a demon.  Where they had laughed and enjoyed themselves and had been all they needed to be.  Now, it felt as though he were walking to his doom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus stared at the buzzer as Alec approached it and sighed, turning to look at the door.  This close to his loft, he could feel his magic returning even faster than before.  Whatever that meant, it was likely a good thing - he couldn't afford to not be at full strength with Valentine on the loose.  Tugging at the front door, he opened it for Alec, and gently tugged at his collar, bringing his attention to the door before Alec was stepping into the apartment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His wards were still up at full strength, keeping any other downworlder or shadowhunter out, but with him here, his magic recognized him now and he was the only reason that Alec could walk through the wards unharmed.  Of course, if he planned to make sure that Alec could always walk through his wards, then, well.  That was his business. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p>Walking into the High Warlock’s building wasn’t anything at all like Alec had expected it to be. If it wasn’t for the wash of very clear magic against his skin as he went through the doors he wouldn’t have believed that the High Warlock lived here. Not after everything he’d heard about the man. It definitely wasn’t the – what had Isabelle jokingly called it? A <em> den of decadence </em>? This plain apartment building didn’t seem to fit that at all.</p><p><br/>But the magic he walked through was a pretty good indicator they were in the right spot. Though, Alec honestly hadn’t expected the magic to feel quite so… warm. Nice. <em>Kind.</em></p><p><br/>Alec bit at his lip and tried not to hunch his shoulders. He didn’t want to like the feeling of this warlock’s magic. Not when he was going to be the one to take Rhys away from him.</p><p><br/>“Come on,” Alec said, bringing a hand up to curl over Rhys. Not petting, not lifting, just holding him. “Our intel says he lives on the top floor.”</p><p><br/>(If Alec took the stairs to prolong this just a little bit more, there was no one there to call him out on it)</p><p><br/>Every step he took felt like Alec was walking toward his execution. He didn’t know why – he was here to see about sending Rhys back home! That should be a happy thing. The poor dragon was probably desperately wishing to go back to his family. Even if he had had fun with Alec, it wasn’t like he could just <em> stay </em>in the home of shadowhunters who only refrained from hurting him at Alec’s threat and the Clave’s word. Word that could be withdrawn at any time.</p><p><br/>This was what was best for Rhys. It didn’t matter how Alec felt about it – it’d never mattered how he felt when it came to those he cared about, and Rhys had definitely become one of those people these past few days. What mattered was what they wanted, what they needed, and whether or not Alec could give it to them. This? This was something he could do. He didn’t have to like it, but he could do it.</p><p><br/>Reminding himself of that gave Alec the strength and courage to be able to straighten himself up and walk those last few flights of stairs with a lot more purpose.</p><p><br/>That purpose turned to caution when Alec stepped out into the hall and saw that the door ahead of him looked to be hanging wide open.</p><p><br/>Alec lifted his hand for the glamoured bow at his back. There was every chance that the High Warlock had just opened the door to welcome them, that he’d sensed them coming. The wards they’d passed through downstairs likely told him. But, at the same time… Valentine was on the loose, Circle members had been hunting Downworlders, and High Warlock Bane hadn’t been answering his fire messages the past few days…</p><p><br/>In one smooth move, Alec had an arrow out of the quiver and nocked into his bow, pointing ahead of him. “Watch out,” he warned Rhys quietly, his voice low enough that no one who wasn’t right on top of him should’ve been able to hear it. “Something doesn’t feel right.”</p><p><br/>Slowly, carefully, Alec approached the door.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus was reaching out with his magic before Alec even approached the doorway and knew that no one had managed to get past his wards.  Instead, it was his magic welcoming him home.  He shuffled awkwardly on Alec's shoulder before he leaped off and soared into the open room.  He landed on the back of the couch, several feet into the room, and looked around the loft.  </p><p><br/>His wards pinged the familiar "welcome home" and Magnus wanted nothing more than to run away from them and back into Alec's arms.  But that wasn't what they were destined for, and wasn't what his people needed.  His people needed <em>him, </em>and needed him as not a dragon, no matter what his traitorous heart might have wanted.  </p><p><br/>Magnus took in the whirlwind of broken things that had been destroyed by the blast of magic when the box had activated the curse.  Whatever happened, he needed to make sure that he kept Alexander away from that box, because he wouldn't be able to help until he was once again human.  He let out a chirp to tell Alec it was all clear before he hopped off the couch and made his way to the center of the magic whirlwind.  He could see the box in the middle of the floor, but there was no more of the angry magic swirling around it.  Now it seemed to be a simple jewelry box.  </p><p><br/>He approached it slowly, carefully, drawn to it, despite his caution.  Whatever it had done to him, the last thing he wanted happening was Alec getting cursed as well.  Magnus gave it a quick nudge with his nose and darted back when it started to wiggle and light up.  He stared at it as it unfolded, slowly, until it was flattened out, a letter and a necklace in the middle of it.  </p><p><br/>Magnus approached the box again and ignored the call of his name from Alexander, getting close enough so he could start to read the letter.  His breath caught and his eyes roamed over it desperately, once, twice, and then again.  </p><p>
  <em> <br/>My dear Warlock, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>If you are reading this, you've survived long enough for your magic to return to the point of triggering the opening of this box.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>Whoever you are, whenever you are, and wherever you are, does not matter.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>What does matter is the choice in front of you - the choice that is offered to every Warlock who opens this box.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>Below you will find two basic spells and incantations.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>One will allow you to permanently remain a dragon.  If you make this choice, your magic will continue to return and once you are at full strength, you will be able to shift your size to one much larger than you are at present.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>The second will return you permanently to your warlock state.  If you make this choice, the incantation has a requirement.  You must open an undirected portal and throw it in once it is again sealed.  It will find the way it needs to go on its own.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>If you choose to forgo either of those options, you may take the necklace here.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>It will allow you to shift between your warlock form, and your dragon form, at will.  If you take the necklace, you will wear it permanently (it is impervious to damage), and it will be tied to your magical signature.  It will not be removable until your death, and then, it will become a simple silver chain.  You must also take the sealed box and bring it to the nearest ShadowMarket.  It will find where it needs to go there.   </em>
</p><p><em> <br/>I offer you this choice, because, more often than you might think, the world needs dragons to help protect it, or because you are tired of living as you are and wish to try something new.  I know well how rare </em> <b> <em>new </em> </b> <em> becomes as the centuries pass.   </em></p><p>
  <em> <br/>I wish you well on your journey, whatever your choice may be.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>-M </em>
</p><p><br/>Magnus turned away from the box to look at Alexander, letting out a small trill, before looking back to the letter. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>What the hell had happened here?</p><p><br/>Alec looked around the loft with a sense of <em> holy shit </em>echoing through his head. It looked like the place had been hit by a tornado. He followed in with his bow still drawn and an arrow ready to go, his attention torn between looking at the place that had clearly been the site of some sort of attack – one that Alec could only guess was magical in nature judging by the look of it – and following after the ridiculous dragon who had simply barged right in.</p><p><br/>He spotted Rhys immediately. The dragon was on the floor, moving slowly forward through the debris. With his safety confirmed, Alec took a moment more to give the room a quick sweep, eyes scanning for any sign that the High Warlock was here, or that trouble might still be close by.</p><p><br/>Alec didn’t see anything. There were no bodies on the ground, no place where someone was visibly hiding. Though he’d have to do a more thorough sweep to make sure there wasn’t actually anyone around. However, he also didn’t really see any signs of battle here. Nothing that indicated anyone had fought. Just a mess of items that seemed to spread outward almost like they’d been blasted back.</p><p><br/>A sudden flash of bright light had Alec’s focus snapping toward what looked like the epicenter of this whole mess. His heart jumped up into his throat when he saw Rhys there, standing over something on the ground. In an instant, Alec turned and lowered his weapon. A sharp “Rhys!” tore past his lips.</p><p><br/>Alec darted forward as quickly as he dared. He knew better than to touch anything in here – this was the home of a High Warlock. Someone who was skilled in magic beyond what any other warlock in the area was. There was no telling what kind of items he had in his home. Alec’s training had taught him to avoid any kind of object in a situation like this. Unfortunately, that meant that Alec’s steps were slower, and he could only watch as Rhys got far too close to the undoubtedly magical object on the ground in front of him.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The decision should have been <em> easy.   </em></p><p><br/>The incantation was simple.  Any warlock with a rudimentary understanding of magic would be able to read it.  </p><p><br/>Magnus swallowed and stared down it, even as Alec crept closer.  He had to hurry.  He didn’t have long.  He turned to look back at the shadowhunter again and memorized the sight of Alec, of his worried eyes, of how his name had sounded when Alec said it.  He didn’t ever want to forget this, forget <em>his</em> Alec, <em>his</em> shadowhunter.</p><p><br/>No matter what happened, Magnus wasn’t ever going to forget the shadowhunter in front of him and everything that had happened in the last three days.  He met Alec’s eyes and closed his own, a small, sad trill escaping before he turned back to the box.  He took a deep breath and leaned in.  </p><p>
  <em> <br/>Goodbye, my Alexander.   </em>
</p><p><br/>Magnus ducked his head under the chain and let it fall around his neck.  With a gasp, he felt the shift fall off him like a jacket he had taken off after a long day.  In a bright, blinding flash, and a snap of magic older than he could comprehend, he was standing in front of the once-again sealed box, as a warlock.  He pressed his fingertips to the small pendant that hung off the chain and turned to look at the shadowhunter standing behind him, a sad smile on his lips.  </p><p><br/>Magnus straightened his shoulders, glad that he was clothed, at least (even if he was wearing the same outfit he had been when he’d first shifted), and stared at the shadowhunter in the middle of the loft.  </p><p><br/>“Hello Alec,” he managed, his voice hoarse and rough from disuse.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>The world seemed to go still in that moment. Like it froze, holding its breath right along with him. Alec felt it catch inside of him; this cold, hard knot in his throat that he couldn’t swallow down. It just sat there, aching, stealing his breath away with each second, each moment he had to stand there and look at this man in front of him where once a dragon had been.</p><p><br/>He wanted to ask what, to demand answers, only he knew those answers, didn’t he? He’d witnessed them come to life right there in front of him.</p><p><br/>It felt like pieces of a puzzle slowly clicking into place. Alec swore he could hear the snap of each one as it settled in. The way they’d been so easily able to come into the building, right into the High Warlock’s apartment. His lack of answer to any of Alec’s fire messages. Even… even his distrust of the Institute. As a warlock, he no doubt had some terrible experiences with shadowhunters.</p><p><br/>Though it didn’t explain why he’d <em> stayed </em>.</p><p><br/>Alec tightened his grip on his bow, though he kept it pointing down. The hard knot in his throat moved finally, shifting down to his chest instead, wrapping itself around his heart. Alec felt the chill of it filling him.</p><p><br/>“You’re Magnus Bane.” The words weren’t a question, yet Alec couldn’t make himself say anything after it. He just stood there and stared at this other man with no clue what to say, what to do.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus watched Alec realize and start to understand the depth of what had happened for the past three days. The worst part was, he could see the horror and the upset creeping over Alec, the way any relaxation in him was abruptly gone. </p><p><br/>He could see the way that Alec closed himself off, second by second, his eyes going cold, and forced himself to breathe through the feeling that wasn’t heartbreak. It couldn’t be, and yet it was. It hurt, it hurt so much to watch Alec draw his shields up again, hiding himself. </p><p><br/>“I am,” Magnus said, his voice soft. “I, it was, <em> is, </em> a curse.” He paused and thought of what to say, inhaling, blinking in surprise when he could still smell Alec’s scent, wanting nothing more than to absolutely bury himself into the Shadowhunter. He cast about for something to say, absolutely at a loss as he stared at Alec. </p><p><br/>“I, I thought the wolves. They’d recognize my scent. They, they didn’t. So they called you,” Magnus explained, his voice still hoarse. He wanted to keep talking, but a fire message, then another, then another, soared through the air. Magnus caught them out of reflex, glancing at them, but they kept coming. </p><p><br/>“Just give me, give me a moment,” he managed, watching Alec, trying to pretend that his heart was not in his throat and he was trying to do anything to keep Alec from leaving. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The words that Alec was hearing made sense. They were logical, and they explained quite a few different things. Though he had no idea how or why someone might be cursed to turn into a dragon. Or how it was that coming back here would magically make it all better.</p><p><br/>Nor, at that moment, did he care.</p><p><br/>(He cared, he cared so fucking much, but how could he trust anything he heard? How could he know that whatever answers he got would be the truth? No, it was far better not to care, Alec had learned that lesson a long time ago. Convince yourself you don’t care and it can’t hurt you anywhere near as much)</p><p><br/>Alec pushed down all those feelings, all the hurt and the pain that he knew would find him later, when he wasn’t stuck standing here staring at someone he’d stupidly thought he could trust.</p><p><br/>Without those in the way, there was only one emotion – the only safe emotion right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Anger.</em>
</p><p><br/>Alec wrapped himself up in the cold anger that got him through his days at the Academy when no one wanted anything to do with the spoiled Lightwood brat. That shield had helped him stand in front of his parents and take their dressings-down. It’d served him well against them, the Clave, and any other asshole out there who thought Alec Lightwood or his family might be an easy target. He hadn’t been for <em> them </em>, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be for this High Warlock who he’d let get stupidly close to him.</p><p><br/>Just thinking of all the things Magnus would’ve seen – all the things Alec had let Rhys see – only served to add strength to that anger.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what your game was, and I don’t care,” Alec spat out, spitting the words like poison while his brain hissed at him to <em> attack, strike first, and fast before he gets the chance to say or do anything </em>. “Whatever you thought to gain with us, you won’t get it. I’m going back to the Institute and I’m going to change every code, switch up our patrol rotations. Whatever information you were looking for you’re not going to have it. I’ll make damn sure of that.”</p><p><br/>Alec didn’t give him time to respond. He couldn’t. Whatever Magnus had to say, he didn’t want to hear it. Trying to ignore the stricken look on the other man’s face, Alec spun on his heel and marched for the door, putting away his bow and arrow as he went. He moved quickly in the hopes of getting the hell out of there before Magnus could even try and stop him. <em> As if he would. </em></p><p><br/>The minute Alec was out the door, he had his stele in hand and he activated a few runes. Enough to get him out fast now that Magnus wasn’t right there to see him running away from him. He burned them into his body and then took off down the stairs and out the door, needing only to get as far away from there as humanly possible.</p><p><br/>As he ran, he tried not to think about the spot on his shoulder that felt far too cold and empty.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in, following Alec with the smallest tendril of his magic until the shadowhunter passed through the last of his proximity wards.  Then he was gone.  </p><p><br/>Another fire message came in, and then another.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes clenched shut until he was sure that the threat of tears was gone.  He’d <em>known</em> this was coming.  He’d <em>known</em> that Alec would leave and any closeness they’d had would disappear as though it had never happened.  He’d tried to prepare himself for it, but it hadn’t been enough, it, so very clearly, had not been enough.  </p><p><br/>However, he hadn’t expected to be accused - for Alec to snarl at him about Institute secrets, patrols, and codes, and think that he had wanted to take advantage, that he’d <em> wanted </em> something from them.  Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around himself and took another breath, then another.  He reached up to touch the charm resting against his chest now and told himself he’d made the right decision.  He <em>had.  </em></p><p><br/>Magnus looked down at the fire messages in his hand and swallowed hard, forcing the words to stop swimming with several long blinks.  He’d survived broken hearts before, this wasn’t going to be anything new.  He just, he couldn’t think about Alec’s sweet smile while curled up in bed only that morning, the way Alec had held him so carefully, and so close.  </p><p><br/>He had work to do.  And that, that had to be enough for now.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two things - </p><p>One: WE PROMISE IT ENDS HAPPILY.  </p><p>Two: Any guesses on who created the box?  ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief warning for some Alec Lightwood self-harm tendencies in terms of over-training.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Usually, work was the best way for Alec to distract himself. After he left Magnus’ – and after far too long spent running through the city in a fruitless effort to run away from his own thoughts – Alec had gone back to the Institute, back to work. Back to the life he’d had before a sparkly little dragon had come in and distracted him.</p><p><br/>He hadn’t lied to Magnus when he left – as soon as Alec got back to the Institute one of the first things he’d done was change <em> everything </em>security-related. Not just the things he knew Magnus had been witness to, but others as well, just in case.</p><p><br/>It made him feel a little sick when his mother gave her approval. “There’s no telling what Bane would draw from the creature’s mind,” she told him, nodding like Alec had done something <em> good </em>. Like it didn’t make him hurt just to think about the look on Magnus’ face at Alec’s accusations.</p><p><br/>Alec ignored her words and just went about issuing his orders in a cold voice that had his people watching him with worry. None of them questioned him, though. They knew better. The only question asked had been from Maryse when Alec got back, a short “Where is the dragon?” to which Alec had simply answered “I took him to the High Warlock’s” and left it at that.</p><p><br/>He had no idea why he didn’t just tell the truth. Why he didn’t tell any of them who Rhys had truly been.</p><p><br/>Alec thought about it as he unloaded his temper against a punching bag down in one of the private training rooms.</p><p><br/>He’d slipped away as soon as he possibly could. Then he’d come here, locked the room down, stripped down to just his pants, and proceeded to take out his feelings on one of the Institute’s reinforced punching bags.</p><p><br/>The smart thing to do would’ve been to tell everyone the truth. Sure, it’d make him look like an idiot, and he had no doubt he would’ve been in plenty of trouble. The Clave would’ve had Alec up on disciplinary charges so fast it would’ve made his head spin. <em> I wonder if he thought about that when he set up whatever the hell he was doing here </em> , Alec thought bitterly, swinging his fist even harder. <em> Or maybe he didn’t care. I’m a Lightwood, after all. A shadowhunter. Who cares what happens to us? </em></p><p><br/>Another hard punch had the chain holding the bag creaking slightly.</p><p><br/>None of it made any sense and Alec hated that. He hated that he had no idea what the hell was going on. What was the, the <em> purpose </em>behind this? What reason did the High Warlock have to come here as a dragon and hide out in the Institute for a few days if not to find out some kind of information about them? If he’d been cursed the way he claimed, wouldn’t he have gone to another warlock instead of off to the wolves, or sticking around at the Institute with Alec?</p><p><br/>It didn’t make sense. What had he gained out of this? What possible good could’ve come from hanging around the Institute, pretending to be a dragon, pretending to, to be Alec’s <em> friend? </em></p><p><br/>The next blow sent the bag spinning.</p><p><br/>Maybe he’d come here to try and find out something about Valentine. See if they were hiding something about him from the Downworld. If that were the case, well, Alec couldn’t really be too mad about it. He could even kind of understand it. From a tactical standpoint. It was <em> smart </em>. Alec understood doing whatever was necessary to take care of your people.</p><p><br/>It was just… whatever his plan, whatever his reasons for being here…</p><p><br/>Had he had to make Alec <em>care</em> while he did it?</p><p><br/>That was the part that had Alec swinging his unbound hands again and again at the bag until the skin split and his fingers bled. He had no idea what the plan had been, and whether or not Magnus had been cursed or if he’d been there for some other reason. But had the man had to play Alec like that to do it? Had he had to trick him into thinking that someone actually cared about him beyond what he could do for them?</p><p><br/>He’d talked to Rhys in a way he hadn’t talked to anyone else. He’d let the dragon see him in all sorts of moments. Rhys had been, he’d been <em> kind </em> , offering Alec companionship and comfort. <em> Him </em> . Not his siblings, not someone else here – <em> him </em> . That never happened. People didn’t <em> like </em>Alec. But Rhys had acted like he had.</p><p><br/>Only, it hadn’t been him at all. It’d been the High Warlock of Brooklyn masquerading as a dragon.</p><p><br/>There was no way someone like him had ever honestly given a damn about someone like Alec. Not just a shadowhunter, but <em> him </em>.</p><p><br/>Alec caught the bag on its backswing and held it for a moment. He tilted his head in until his forehead pressed against the rough material.</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t matter,” he told himself quietly. He’d gotten in the habit these past few days of speaking out loud so that he barely even noticed it now. “It doesn’t matter.” Rhys was gone now, and he wasn’t coming back. And Alec… Alec had to live with that. Whatever plan the High Warlock had made, whatever reasons he’d had for being there, Alec had to live with it and find a way to move past it. Because they were undoubtedly going to encounter one another again someday. Especially in the current climate.</p><p><br/>Whatever hurt Alec felt, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered beyond the job. Just because he’d forgotten that lesson for a few days didn’t make it any less true.</p><p><br/>Gritting his teeth, Alec held there for a moment longer, squeezing the bag until his hands were throbbing with the pressure he was putting on his cracked knuckles. He took one deep breath, and then another. And another.</p><p><br/>When he finally pulled back there was no sign of his earlier pain or grief on his face. The masks that he’d let slip these past few days were firmly back in place. His time to sulk down here was over. There was too much left that needed to be done. Reports filed, a status update sent off to the Clave about the resolution of recent issues, and then he needed to turn his focus to whatever this new breed of demon was that was loose in New York.</p><p><br/>Alec straightened himself up as he turned and made his way out of the training room, leaving behind the broken parts of himself in dark trails dripping down from the slowly swaying bag at its center.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>It took Magnus four days.  </p><p><br/>Four days to catch up on all of the fire messages that had been sent to him.  </p><p><br/>Four days to meet with warlock after warlock, to set up wards and protections, to track down reports of Valentine and Circle members, to bury himself in work, and clients, and helping others, so much so that he nearly burned himself out.  </p><p><br/>The only reason he’d stopped was Catarina. She had prevented him from going to set up another warding for a worried warlock, her eyes demanding answers.  Magnus was too exhausted to keep it from her, so the whole awful, sordid story came pouring out.  </p><p><br/>One transformation later, Magnus was curled up in Catarina’s arms, finally allowing himself to cry for the first time since Alec had stormed out of the loft, never to return again.  And it would have been so much easier, so much, if Magnus didn’t have the two separate fire messages written in Alec’s hand sitting on his desk.  Mementos that he couldn’t bring himself to throw away, because then he really would break every single tie he had with Alexander and he could not bring himself to take that step.  Not yet.  </p><p><br/>“You can’t keep this up,” Catarina said, combing carefully through his hair.  “You’re going to burn out, Magnus.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, his exhausted magic finally settling for the first time in days.  “It’s better than the alternative.”  </p><p><br/>“Which is what?” Catarina asked, giving his hair a small tug.  “Confronting him?  Telling him the truth?”  </p><p><br/>Magnus snorted and shook his head, lifting himself up with a grunt, sitting upright again.  “No, I think seeing the hatred and fear in his eyes was enough for one lifetime.  I don’t need that experience again any time soon.”  His heart still ached when he remembered the look in Alec’s eyes, the anger, all of it directed at him, because Alec had thought he was playing some sort of game.  </p><p><br/>“Magnus, he was scared and shocked.  You know he didn’t react well,” Catarina pointed out.  </p><p>
  <em> <br/>“Whatever information you were looking for you’re not going to have it. I’ll make damn sure of that.” </em>
</p><p><br/>Alec’s words were haunting and Magnus stood up, brushing some imaginary lint off of his pants.  “No.  He thought I was doing something to undermine the Institute.  To attack, or weaken them, or, or something.”  </p><p><br/>Catarina snorted and raised an eyebrow.  “So you’re going to continue to ignore them?  Just pretend they don’t exist?  Let someone else take over the warding for the building who won’t do as good a job and leave them open to attack from Valentine?”  </p><p><br/>Magnus flinched, turning to glare at her.  “Low blow.”  </p><p><br/>“Maybe,” Catarina allowed.  “But it’s an accurate one.”  She paused, standing up as well, reaching out to touch him by the arm.  “Magnus.  If nothing else, you need to tell him that this was not about wanting something from the Institute.  For all of our sake.  Lilith forbid he thinks we have some sort of information and uses that to start hunting us down.”  </p><p><br/>“Alexander would never-” </p><p><br/>“I know,” Catarina interrupted the indignant rant from Magnus before it could get started.  “I know that you believe he would not, Magnus, but that doesn’t mean his people wouldn’t.  They were breached.  By a High Warlock, for <em> days.”   </em></p><p><br/>The reminder made his chest ache and Magnus took a slow, deep breath.  Catarina was right.  If for no other reason than to ensure his people wouldn’t be hunted down, he did need to speak with Alec and make sure he understood there had been no secondary motive to being in the Institute.  “You’re right,” Magnus whispered.  “You’re right.”  </p><p><br/>Catarina nodded and wrapped him up in a hug.  “It’s going to be okay, Magnus.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus let himself sag against her, just for a moment, breathing against her skin, inhaling her scent that was warmth, and friendship, and love.  It was comforting, but it was another constant reminder that she wasn’t <em> Alec </em> and that only made things worse.  “I hope you’re right,” he whispered. </p><p><br/>“I am,” Catarina said, tilting her chin confidently.  “Now get going and see if you can do something about that broken heart of yours while you do.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus watched her portal out of his loft and summoned a portal to take him to the front steps of the Institute.  He wasn’t going to give Alec a chance to deny him visiting, he was going to go and speak directly to him.  He stepped through, right on the edge of the wards, refraining from setting them off, but waiting until a shadowhunter stepped through.  </p><p><br/>He looked at the suspicious shadowhunter and raised an eyebrow.  “Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  I was summoned by your Acting Head of Institute regarding an issue?”  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec was working in his office when Andrew brought him word of their guest.</p><p><br/>A few days away from Magnus had cooled Alec’s anger in some ways. Enough for him to feel just the slightest bit guilty for the way he’d left and the words that he’d thrown out so harshly. He was well aware of his tendency to attack when he felt backed into a corner. But, there was no going back to change things, and there was too much here to hold his attention that it was easy to just try his best to forget about it. Having Maryse there only helped. He always worked twice as hard when she was around to judge him. Alec lost himself in paperwork, training sessions, and multiple patrols.</p><p><br/>If he did it on little sleep, tons of coffee, and an extra stamina rune or two, that was his business and no one else’s.</p><p><br/>When Andrew came to him to announce that the High Warlock was there to see him, it was enough to take all of Alec’s carefully constructed walls and rock them, just a little.</p><p><br/>Alec sat up straighter behind his desk and tried to keep it professional, to keep his masks in place despite the way something inside of him perked up at just the mention of this man.</p><p><br/>Deliberately, he closed the folder in front of him and laid it down on the massive stack off to the side. Whatever this was – business, Valentine, the wards, this new demon in their streets, or something much more personal – Alec could greet him with calm. He <em> could </em>. They were both leaders of their respective peoples. If Alec wanted to work with the man at all in the future, he needed to keep this calm and professional. “Where is he now?”</p><p><br/>“I had him escorted in. He’s waiting outside for you.”</p><p><br/>Good, good. That meant there was less chance of Maryse finding him and coming to handle things. So long as Magnus came in here, the two could speak with a guarantee that they wouldn’t be interrupted by her. She still hadn’t submitted any of the paperwork to take control of the Institute again. Until she did, it was Alec’s, and that meant he had all the rights and privacy that this office space afforded him.</p><p><br/>Something he had a feeling he might need for this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>With one last moment to gather himself, to tighten up those walls that he hoped desperately would hold, Alec gave the other man a nod. “Send him in.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Being in the Institute again shouldn’t have been an exercise in heartbreak.  </p><p><br/>It shouldn’t have been.  He knew better, and he knew that it was not going to be the same.  But walking through the halls, suspicious gazes after him, and wary shadowhunters around every corner was oppressive.  Magnus even caught sight of Raj, the shadowhunter who had hated him as a dragon, and while he was far too old and experienced to flinch in front of them - the glare he was leveled with had him aching down to his bones.  </p><p><br/>By the time he was standing in front of the door, Magnus turned to the blonde shadowhunter and studied him.  They’d met, of course, and when the door was finally opened, he gave a brief nod of thanks before stepping into the office that smelled so like Alec, Magnus barely managed to keep himself upright.  He wanted to curl up in the space, in Alec’s scent, and never move again.  He touched his fingertips to the pendant on his chest and lifted his eyes to meet the Acting Head of the Institute behind the desk.  </p><p><br/>Magnus straightened his shoulders and stepped forward, inclining his head.  “Good morning, Mr. Lightwood.”  He ignored the screaming instincts and tug of his magic that hated the formality.  It was his Alexander, they should never be stilted and formal.  He refocused and looked around the office. “Would you object to an additional privacy ward?  I’d prefer us not to be overheard.”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>It was both harder and easier than Alec had expected it to be to see Magnus walk into his office. He’d thought for sure he was going to feel that anger and betrayal all over again. Or maybe some guilt for how their last conversation had gone. But he was surprised to find he felt an echo of those things, but it was… easier.</p><p><br/>This was nothing of <em> Rhys </em>in the man he was looking at. Alec hadn’t expected that. He’d been bracing without even thinking about it to see the familiar shine of those dark scales, the flash of those golden eyes.</p><p><br/>Instead, he was greeted with, well, with one of the most gorgeous men he had ever honestly seen.</p><p><br/>Last time Alec hadn’t been paying attention to what the man had looked like – he’d only been focused on the fact that he was a man and not a dragon, not any longer. He was making up for that now as he took in every inch of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.</p><p><br/>It wasn’t until he spoke that Alec felt a little tug inside. That voice, even in its formality, was everything he’d pictured Rhys to sound like when he’d (stupidly) imagined the dragon being able to respond to him. He’d never pictured Rhys sounding so formal, but otherwise, that voice was at once everything Alec could’ve ever imagined his friend to sound like.</p><p><br/>When Magnus asked about the extra privacy ward, it took Alec just a second to answer, a second to pull himself out of his head and realize that he was sitting there staring at the other man like an idiot.</p><p><em> <br/>Snap out of it </em> ! He chided himself. Magnus was here for a reason, and it was clearly an important one. Whether it had to do with… recent events… or with something else, it was clearly important enough to have him requesting to put up privacy wards, and Alec needed to stop staring at the man and actually <em> pay attention </em>.</p><p><br/>“Good morning,” Alec finally returned his greeting, hoping that none of his thoughts had shown through to his face. He blamed exhaustion for his delayed reaction, and wished absently that his coffee cup wasn’t empty. Something told him he was going to need his facilities about him for this meeting. “You can, um… I have no objections to a privacy ward.” That might actually prove to be smart just in case Maryse or someone else – like his siblings – tried to come in.</p><p><br/>The fact that he didn’t even hesitate to trust this man and the magic he offered was something Alec didn’t notice until it was too late, and it was something he vowed to think about later. Much later.</p><p><br/>Alec waited until the wards had been added around the room to speak again. Gathering his calm, he folded his hands down on the desk and looked up to meet the dark eyes above him. “What can I do for you, High Warlock Bane?”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus straightened his shoulders and took a step closer to the desk before he took a determined deep breath. He fought down the screaming instincts at the formal title Alec was using, because it was the last thing he wanted to hear.  “I’m sorry that it took me so long to answer your messages.  As you are aware, I was…” he hesitated and then forced himself to continue.  “Not in a place where I could answer.  And any time a warlock goes missing during this time, there are certain assumptions made and I needed to reassure my people I was all right.”  </p><p><br/>When Alec didn’t say anything further, Magnus swallowed and straightened his shoulders.  “I don’t know how much you know about magic, Mr. Lightwood, but I knew I had to come and explain a few things.  While I do believe that you would not blame my people for what happened, the Clave is not nearly so kind, and I have to do anything and everything in my power to protect them.”  </p><p><br/>With that, Magnus floundered before he found a proper place to start.  “Magical transformations - real ones, not illusions, are magically exhausting.  When I first transformed, I was almost entirely drained of power.  I couldn’t feel my own wards, I couldn’t glamour myself, I couldn’t summon food - and I didn’t know if I was safe.  And with every warlock gone to ground with Valentine on the loose, there was no one I could easily reach who wouldn’t potentially kill me on sight.”  He smiled faintly.  “The wolves were a last-ditch panic option.”  </p><p><br/>In hindsight, it had been ridiculous to panic as badly as he had, but panic was never a rational thing and he had been unexpectedly turned into a dragon.  “When even that plan failed, and they called in shadowhunters, I did think I would have to fight my way out and find a way to make it to England, where one of my closest friends lives.”  </p><p><br/>Now he had to get out the last of it.  The very last of it so Alec would, would hopefully know.  “Then I met you,” Magnus said, his voice softening.  “You were the only one who didn’t attack me.  Or try to hurt me.  You told me I was safe, that you wouldn’t hurt me, and I decided to trust you.”  He met Alec’s eyes again, lifting his chin.  </p><p><br/>“I had no other motive than being somewhere safe while I regained my magic, so I could hopefully transform back.  I promise you that, Mr. Lightwood, and I am happy to swear it in front of any Clave official you deem necessary.  I understand having me here was a breach of your security, and I am sure the Clave has likely taken action as a result.”  Magnus paused one last time, before continuing.  “I am happy to offer any of my services at no charge as recompense for any injunctions the Institute and you have been forced into.”  </p><p><br/>It was a flimsy offer, but it was the most that he was able to give right now.  Anything else would have been inappropriate, and maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky enough, he would get a chance to see Alec again.  “I am truly sorry for what my decision to stay here while I recovered must have cost you.”  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>It took a lot more effort than Alec had expected it would to just sit there and listen to Magnus talk. To watch his face as he calmly laid everything out for Alec in an explanation that, honestly, he hadn’t had to give.</p><p><br/>If Alec hadn’t already started to regret his words, listening to Magnus definitely brought that home. ‘ <em> While I do believe that you would not blame my people for what happened, the Clave is not nearly so kind, and I have to do anything and everything in my power to protect them.’ </em></p><p><br/>The fact that he felt the need to question that at all said a lot about the relationships between Downworlders and shadowhunters.</p><p><br/>It also served to remind Alec that – for the sake of their people, and the peace he wanted to work towards – whatever personal feelings there might’ve been between the two of them couldn’t factor into this. His own hurt over everything, it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. If Alec wanted to maintain some sort of working relationship with this man, he was going to have to ignore all that and just… do what needed to be done.</p><p><br/>Alec took a deep breath and locked down everything he could. He didn’t tell Magnus what he wanted to say. He didn’t say that it wasn’t anything Magnus might’ve <em> seen </em> , but everything he’d <em> done </em> , everything Alec had been stupid enough to <em> believe </em> - that was the problem.</p><p><br/>Instead, Alec let not an ounce of what he felt show through on the outside just the way he’d been taught. He couldn’t let it show, not if he wanted to be able to get through this next moment and prove to him that some shadowhunters were worth trusting.</p><p><br/>“Thank you for taking the time to come in and explain things to me,” Alec told him. He gestured toward one of the chairs across from him, offering for Magnus to take a seat. “After the events at your loft, I would’ve understood if you chose not to come here, but I appreciate it nonetheless.” Then, because fair was fair, and because Alec really did need the man willing to work with him later, he swallowed reassured him “You and your people will face no repercussions for this. As far as the Clave is concerned, the dragon was passed into your custody and became the problem of the High Warlock and no longer our concern. In the eyes of the Clave, you owe us nothing.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Any idea, any small fragment of hope that Magnus had held close to his chest that he and <em> Alec </em> could come out on the other side of this was crushed by the calm indifference the shadowhunter had masked himself behind.  Not only had Alec protected his people by ensuring the Clave hadn’t known what had happened, but Alec had also protected <em> him </em>and the knowledge of both those things made his heart hurt worse than he ever could have expected.  </p><p><br/>Magnus moved forward automatically, and sank into one of the seats in front of Alec’s desk, trying to breathe through the impossibly tight and painful feeling in his chest, keeping it steady to attempt to match the unaffected coolness of Alec’s eyes and voice.  If what had happened between them had meant anything to Alec, he would have seen some hint of it, some hint that their friendship had been, <em> been </em>something.  But no, of course it hadn’t.  He’d betrayed Alec’s trust, and he’d lost something so dear to him that he was never going to have it again.  </p><p><br/>And it <em> hurt. </em>It hurt more than he could have ever imagined it hurting, staring back at Alec Lightwood who looked at him with no hint of a smile, only calm and polite interest.  He dropped his eyes to his lap and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, carefully.  He wasn’t going to think about how he knew Alec’s goofy smile when he first woke up, or the big grins he gave his siblings when they were on patrol together.  He couldn’t. </p><p><br/>“And in your eyes, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked after far too much time had passed, the silence stretching between them uncomfortably.  He kept his voice soft, his magic <em> aching </em> in the worst way at the formality with Alec, <em> his </em>Alec, when he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Alec’s arms and never move again, just bury himself in Alec’s scent.  “I’m not… I know finding out who I really was the way you did wasn’t right.  And that it must have felt like I lied to you.”  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec hadn’t expected that question, hadn’t expected that Magnus would point that out – that he would be that cruel. He had to know how Alec felt, how much he’d come to trust Rhys, how much he’d let that little dragon in. Was there any reason to throw it in his face like this when Alec was trying to be as professional as possible?</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t matter,” Alec said bluntly, and he knew his shields had cracked for a second, letting through some of the pain he felt in a sharp edge that cut at the both of them. He yanked it all back under control a second later and firmed up his voice again. “What I do or don’t feel doesn’t matter. I understand why you did what you did, and you have no need to fear any reprisal from me or my people.”</p><p><em> <br/>It matters </em> , was what he wanted to say. <em> It matters a whole hell of a lot. You made me trust you. You made me care about you. Only, it was all a lie. And I want to hate you for it, but I can’t. Why can’t I hate you for that? </em></p><p><br/>The words were hard to swallow back down, and jagged at the edges, tearing their way through his throat as they went. Yet, he managed it. Those weren’t words Alec was going to put on this man. What would be the point? What would it gain him except to make him look like even more of a fool?</p><p><br/>Alec drew his hands down so that they sat underneath the desk in his lap where he was free to clench them tight and ground himself on the pinpricks of pain from his nails digging into his palms. That pain helped him steady himself that his next words came out sounding less like they were ripped from him. “I hope you can look past these past few days to work with us in the future. It’s my hope to begin to repair some of the damage between our people during these dark times.”</p><p><br/>Better that they focus on this. Maybe he could distract Magnus from paying attention to that small chink in Alec’s armor at the same time that he got started on a quiet pet project of his he’d been thinking about putting into effect for a while now.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus had been called many, many vile things in his life.  </p><p><br/>Very few of them had cut as hard, or as deep, as Alec Lightwood’s almost-snarled, <em> “It doesn’t matter.” </em>  He flinched before he could quite stop himself and reined in the way he wanted to crumple under the harsh words.  Magnus wanted to shout at Alec that it did matter, that it mattered to him more than anything else in the world right now.  But that was foolish, and he knew it.  Alec understood and now Magnus had to face the consequences of the choices and decisions he had made.  </p><p><br/>When Alec began to speak again, Magnus looked up at him and saw nothing more than the Acting Head of the Institute face and politeness that Alec presented to the world.  The idea of forgetting the three days he’d spent getting to know the man behind the mask felt like the most impossible task he’d ever been given.  But for the sake of their people, he knew what had to be done.  </p><p><br/>“I look forward to working with you, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said, forcing the words out as he stood up from the chair.  “And I know how precious your time is.  I won’t take up any more of it.”  He didn’t wait to be dismissed, because the idea of hearing Alec spend one more second talking to him in that overly polite and distant voice that wasn’t <em> his </em> Alec was abhorrent.  Magnus pressed his hand to the charm again and felt the faint ripple of his shift crawl over his skin before he headed for the door.  </p><p><br/>He paused at the door, reaching out for the handle before he cleared his throat, just loud enough to catch Alec’s attention.  “In the spirit of your new direction,” he managed.  “You should know.  The demon the other night.  It isn’t a new breed of demon.  Sometimes when they come through the veil, they end up fused together and mutated.  The Spiral Labyrinth has more on the phenomenon thoroughly documented that you can look into if you believe it necessary.”  </p><p><br/>With that, Magnus opened the door and stepped out, carefully shutting it behind him.  The blonde shadowhunter - Underhill, wasn’t it?  Was waiting for him and Magnus fell in step with him to head for the exit, ignoring the looks from the remainder of the shadowhunters watching.  Stepping out of the doors, he held out a business card to the blonde.  </p><p><br/>Underhill frowned, taking it.  “What’s this?”  </p><p><br/>“My calling card,” Magnus said.  “If you need help.  Any warlock in the city will take that as payment, no matter what service you ask for.  Use it to keep him safe.”  Without another word, Magnus summoned a portal and stepped through it, and straight for his drink cart.  His phone chimed, but he turned it off a moment later, tossing it in the direction of his couch as he opened the bottle of whiskey, tilting the bottle back to take two messy and quick swallows.  </p><p><br/>Heartbreak had never tasted so bitter.  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Alec had no idea how long he sat there after Magnus left. He just stayed there at his desk staring down at the folder in front of him, replaying their conversation over and over and questioning every part of it. Instead of finding any sort of peace in talking with the warlock, he felt like he only had more questions. Ones that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the answers to.</p><p><br/>He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice someone at his door until Isabelle was suddenly right there by his desk, calling his name in a voice that was low and full of worry.</p><p><br/>“Alec?”</p><p><br/>Blinking his eyes a few times to clear them, Alec looked up, surprised to find his little sister right there. He tried to recover, to pretend like he’d known she was there despite the fact that he very much had <em> not </em>. “What do you need, Iz?”</p><p><br/>A little furrow built between Isabelle’s brows made it clear his attempt at playing it cool hadn’t worked with her. Not that Alec had honestly thought it would. Not when his control was shaky. It took being on his game to be able to keep something hidden from his little sister.</p><p><br/>She didn’t need to be his parabatai to be able to read him – often, better than Jace could, though she was kind enough not to point that out. But for the longest time their lives had been just Alec and Isabelle. The two of them against pretty much everyone else. No one had ever really wanted to play with the Lightwood kids, and that had forced them to band together even more until they were quite the pair by the time Jace joined them.</p><p><br/>There were very few people out there who knew Alec as well as Isabelle did.</p><p><br/>Which was why Alec wasn’t really surprised when she chose to ignore his question. She came the rest of the way forward, and in a familiar move, she hopped up to sit on his desk, her legs smacking against his. She braced her hands on the edge of the desk so that she could lean forward just enough to dip her head and catch his eye. “What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>Alec couldn’t quite bring himself to keep looking at her. Though he knew it was a tell, he sat back in his seat and looked down and away from her face. “I’m fine.”</p><p><br/>“The last thing you look is fine.” Isabelle leaned forward a bit more to better catch his eye, forcing him to look at her. At the same time, she kicked her foot into his calf in what was, for her, a gentle thump. “Come on. Talk to me, <em> hermano </em>. Something’s been eating at you for days.” Her voice softened a little into a tone that was almost too gentle for him. “Ever since Rhys left, and Mom showed up.”</p><p><br/>What was Alec supposed to say here? It wasn’t like he could tell Isabelle that, oh, hey, by the way, that dragon that followed me around for a few days, that was actually the High Warlock of Brooklyn who’d accidentally been turned into a dragon by some sort of spell. But don’t worry, he’s back to being the High Warlock now, and I’m sulking because I thought we were actually friends somehow? By the angel, that sounded stupid just <em> thinking </em>it.</p><p><br/>Only, when Alec looked up at her, he found himself saying, “It’s… I’m just overreacting about something again, that’s all.” </p><p><br/>“Did Mom do something?”</p><p><br/>Alec shook his head without looking up. “No. I, um, I’m pretty sure I did this myself.” Pausing, Alec thought about just leaving it at that. He knew if he pushed, Isabelle would leave him alone. She respected his need to be quiet and to keep things locked away sometimes. But at the same time, he had no one else he could talk to about this. Not who would understand the history behind it.</p><p><br/>Reminding himself of that made this simultaneously easier and harder.</p><p><br/>Closing his eyes, Alec leaned a little to the side in his chair, and he let his knee press against Isabelle’s leg in a grounding touch. “Do you remember Tristan Whitefoot?” he asked her.</p><p><br/>Though Alec wasn’t looking at her, he heard her soft intake of breath, felt the way her leg went still beside his.</p><p><br/>Tristan Whitefoot was someone they’d known back at the Academy. Someone who Alec had once stupidly thought was his friend. Right up until the end of the year when Isabelle had caught him saying things about Alec – things that had resulted in Isabelle getting in her first ever fight there.</p><p><br/>That had been the first time the two of them had learned that sometimes people weren’t who they said they were – sometimes, they could pretend to be your friend, pretend to like you, because of who you were connected to and what you could get them. Sometimes, people only liked you for what you could do for them, not for who you were.</p><p><br/>That was when the two had learned that trusting anyone outside one another didn’t often go well – that any trust they gave had to be earned, not just given.</p><p><br/>Alec had apparently forgotten that lesson. He’d let Rhys in, trusted him, let him see Alec at some of his most vulnerable, and he was paying the price for that now. And he had no one to blame but himself for seeing something that hadn’t been there.</p><p><br/>“Oh, Alec.” Isabelle’s voice was soft, edged in sympathy but not pity, the kind of understanding that not many others they knew would have.</p><p><br/>She didn’t say anything else, but she didn’t have to. She stayed where she was and let Alec soak up comfort from her presence until he finally opened his eyes again. When he looked up at her, she wore a soft, sad smile. She didn’t ask if he was okay, didn’t push him to say anything else. Instead, she smiled at him and offered “Burger and shakes?”</p><p><br/>It was their go-to comfort with one another. Either sparring or making a run for some food and private time away from the Institute.</p><p><br/>Alec felt the first real smile in the past few days curl lightly over his lips. He thought of all the paperwork on his desk, and the patrol they had in a few hours, and he thought of getting the hell away from it all for a while to grab a bite to eat with his sister and his parabatai. “Jace still owes us a meal.”</p><p><br/>The smile Isabelle sent his way warmed Alec a little inside. It reminded him that, no matter who else came and went, at least he had her. That was never going to change.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....oof....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was completely, utterly, and exquisitely aware of just how pathetic he was.  </p><p><br/>But stepping through the portal he’d made, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion, the only thing that had given him comfort for the past two days had been this.  Magnus banished his clothes and shifted for an instant, down to the tiniest version of his dragon self.  The fire was already roaring in the fireplace, and the bundle of his clothes he’d worn to the Institute, into Alec’s office, that had smelled the <em>faintest </em>amount like Alec himself, was already a nest, waiting for him.</p><p><br/>Magnus pushed the bundle closer to the fire, shivering from his drained magic, and climbed into the bundle of fabric.  All he wanted was to sleep, surrounded by Alec’s scent, and dream of the way Alec’s eyes crinkled at the corner when he laughed.  He buried his nose into the fabric, inhaling, but there was nothing.  His eyes snapped open and he gave a frantic whine, pressing his nose in tighter, all around the nest.  No, no, it couldn’t be gone yet!  It <em>couldn’t!  </em></p><p><br/>Magnus slumped into the clothes when it was clear that Alec’s scent no longer lingered and let out another pathetic whine.  He was so exhausted, why did Alec’s scent have to fade <b>now?</b>  He was supposed to be over this stupid crush and moving on with his life.  Even Catarina had told him that would be for the best.  </p><p><br/>(Magnus was doing his level best to ignore the voice growing louder in his mind that said this wasn’t a crush, crushes didn’t <em>hurt</em> like this, didn’t make you <em>ache</em> for days under the weight of a misunderstanding.  He could ignore that.  He could.)  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Except… </em>
</p><p><br/>The longer he sat there, staring at the fire in front of him, the more he missed the fire in his Alec’s office, the longer he missed Alec’s steady heartbeat, and the warmth of his skin.  Magnus whimpered again and stared at the fire.  He was so tired, he just needed to get some rest.  His magic tugged on him and Magnus sighed, used to constant pulling by now, urging him back to Alec, who wanted nothing to do with him, ever again.  </p><p><br/>Magnus let himself toss and turn for another hour before he gave up on sleep, ready to shift back and go back to work, magical exhaustion be damned.  He stared at the bundle of clothes and blinked at it, slowly.  </p><p><br/>But if he could just… </p><p>
  <em> <br/>“It doesn’t matter!”  </em>
</p><p><br/>Alec’s voice echoed in his mind and Magnus curled up on the cold hardwood, shivering, staring at the fire and the clothes.  It didn’t <em>matter. </em> He’d never mattered.  He’d been a problem for Alec to fix, no matter what they’d done together.  But Lilith below, he <em> ached </em> with how much he missed Alec’s scent.  And Alec.  Almost entirely Alec.  </p><p><br/>Magnus closed his eyes with another whine, ignoring the persistent tug of his magic that kept pulling, pulling harder and harder on him until there was a <b> <em>‘POP</em> </b>’ of displacement and Magnus was standing in front of a fire he recognized all too well. Alec’s scent from his office washed over him and Magnus swayed on his feet, drunk on the sheer strength of it.  He shook himself, trying to be more alert, but from the looks of things, Alec wasn’t there.  Magnus turned back to the fire, his eyes fluttering shut.  </p><p><br/>It was so warm, and Alec’s scent and… </p><p><br/>Magnus grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and tucked it into the shady corner by the fireplace, curling into it, tucking himself tightly against the stone, close enough to the fire that he was warm, absolutely surrounded by Alec’s scent.  He was so <em> tired </em> and he hadn’t been able to sleep properly for days, and here, like this, it’d be so easy to just… </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>A soft sigh slipped from Alec as he made his way out of the locker rooms. He’d just gotten back from yet another patrol with his siblings, and while they’d gone off to have a bit more fun with what was left of their night, Alec was on his way to his office to fill out a few reports and get some more paperwork done.</p><p><br/>Instead of tiring himself out as he’d hoped this patrol would do, he only felt more on edge, more wired.</p><p><br/>So naturally, that was when his phone buzzed him to let him know someone had tripped the proximity alarms in his office.</p><p><br/>Those alarms only went off when someone went into his office without either him already being in there or the proper codes. Alec and Andrew had set them up after some recent events that left them questioning some of the people who came and went so quietly and easily around here. As Andrew said, “With Valentine on the loose, the last thing we can afford to be is lax with your security. It’d be quite the coup, to get to you inside your office, Sir.”</p><p><br/>Alec silenced the alarm on his phone and took off for his office, bow already in hand. He got maybe ten steps before Andrew materialized at his side, with a team of six security at their back.</p><p><br/>A gesture from Alec kept them back when he reached his door. He drew an arrow and held it at the ready. Only then did he gesture for Andrew to open the door.</p><p><br/>Alec stepped in first, arrow up and eyes scanning the room. There was no immediate threat, nothing that he could see that would’ve triggered his alarms, which only had him tensing even more. He gave another, slower scan, taking in every small detail. Which was how he finally saw the bundled-up blanket tucked in at the darker corner of the fireplace.</p><p><br/>Once he saw it, it didn’t take but a second more for him to realize what that blanket was, what it had to mean. Only one being had ever used that blanket. The only one that Alec could picture dragging it over toward the fireplace like that.</p><p><br/>He took a cautious step further into the room – just enough that he was able to see the faint hint of dark scales in the flicker of firelight.</p><p><em> <br/>Oh </em>.</p><p><br/>Alec went still for a moment, his bow slowly lowering despite himself. He looked down at the clearly sleeping dragon in his office and he wasn’t entirely sure what he felt. Anger – what the hell was he doing here? Worry – <em> why </em>was he here, and why was he a dragon again?</p><p><br/>It was a split-second decision that had him putting away his weapon and making a gesture toward Andrew to stand down.</p><p><br/>He saw that his Head of Security had seen the same thing that he had. Andrew was already backing down, signaling to the others to back away.</p><p><br/>“I’ll post a guard at the door for you,” Andrew murmured.</p><p><br/>Alec had enough presence of mind to give a soft “Thank you” in return. But that was about all the attention he paid to the other man. The rest of his focus was on the still sleeping bundle nearby.</p><p><br/>Even after the door shut Alec found himself still standing there staring down at Rhys – at Magnus. Why was he here? A part of Alec wanted to be mad that he’d just barged in here and made himself at home. Only, he hadn’t come in as Magnus, hadn’t come in pushing and poking around at things that weren’t his business. He’d come as this, as Rhys, and he was sleeping. Not trying to talk to him, not pushing, not trying anything. Just, <em>sleeping.</em></p><p><br/>The thought that maybe he was doing it to soften Alec up for something briefly crossed his mind. Only, Alec dismissed that as quickly as it came. It didn’t make sense. Not with how suspicious he had to know Alec already was of him.</p><p><br/>Alec took a closer look at the sleeping dragon, and he felt some of his annoyance and confusion shift toward concern. Because he looked… he looked <em> tired </em>. He hadn’t stirred at all at Alec’s arrival. Nor was he stirring now despite Alec standing there staring at him. And…Alec could feel him again, feel the light buzz of his magic against his skin that he hadn’t felt for days now, ever since he’d last left. It was the same warmth that Alec remembered, only it felt so much less. Almost as if it were just as tired as he looked.</p><p><br/>There were two things Alec could do here. He could either wake Magnus up and insist he go home and sleep there, or…</p><p><br/>Alec let out a low sigh and twisted on his heel. He went over to his desk, gathering up the reports he’d need, and then he brought them over to the couch. If he set up there, he’d be able to put his feet up on the coffee table and do his paperwork while keeping an eye on his unexpected guest. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to the High Warlock while he was in Alec’s Institute.</p><p><br/>He ignored the part of himself that knew better, that knew that he couldn’t walk away and leave Magnus here alone.</p><p><br/>Alec threw himself into his paperwork, only stealing occasional glances down at the small sleeping figure. The nervous energy that he’d been carrying around for days now slowly started to dissipate the longer he sat there. With each paper, each report, each brush of that familiar magic over his skin like the rippling of the tide, Alec felt the tension slowly drain out of him.</p><p><br/>He didn’t notice as his own eyes began to get heavy. Days of not sleeping well started to catch up to him.</p><p><br/>With a guard outside his door, and magic on his skin, Alec slowly lost track of the report he was supposed to be writing. His head dipped back for just a moment, just a brief rest.</p><p><br/>Seconds later, the pen dropped out of his hand to roll across the floor, and the soft sound of snores filled the room.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus woke slowly, surfacing out of his unexpected doze in stages. He was warm for the first time in days, and he was completely surrounded by Alec’s scent. After almost a week without it, Magnus never wanted to leave it again. </p><p><br/>The sound of a snore jolted him awake properly and he sat up, staring in shock at <em> Alec. </em>The Shadowhunter was asleep, feet propped up on the coffee table, surrounded by reports as he snored. Magnus curled back into his blanket, watching Alec warily, taking him in. </p><p><br/>The longer he stared, the easier it was to read the exhaustion on his face and in his body. Magnus crawled out of the blanket, inch by inch, getting closer to Alec, watching his face twist before it smoothed out once again. He turned to look at the fire, at the small nest he’d made for himself, and then back to Alec. It felt impossible to stay away now that he was so close again. His magic was singing, desperately trying to pull him closer to <em> his </em>Alec. </p><p><br/>It took more magic than he really had on hand to gather the papers together to put them on this coffee table, followed by carefully, <em> carefully </em>lifting Alec’s legs with magic so he could stretch them out on the couch. Once it was done Magnus shivered, cold creeping over him again, but there was one last thing to be done. </p><p><br/>Magnus moved back over to the fireplace, grabbed the blanket in his teeth, and brought it over to where Alec appeared to finally be sleeping.  He climbed the back of the sofa carefully, and with a determined flick, Magnus covered Alec with the blanket. Another shiver ran up his spine and he stared at Alec, his eyes drifting up to his shoulders and the spot right there, <em> his </em>spot. Especially small like this, it would be so easy to tuck himself against Alec’s collarbone, bury his face in the skin of Alec’s neck, and be soothed by his heartbeat and scent. </p><p><br/>His body and magic <em>ached</em> for it and Magnus sighed. </p><p><br/>He was too fucking weak, and heartbroken, and pathetic, so he carefully climbed down the couch and into the crook of Alec’s shoulder, right into <em> his </em> spot, curling up into the tightest ball he could manage. Magnus inhaled Alec’s scent, listened to the steady beat of his heart, and the warmth of his skin, sleep already coming for him again. Alec was still so <em> good </em> and warm, and for the first time in days, Magnus let the rest of his stresses melt away and his eyes fall shut. <em> Alec. His Alec.  </em></p><p><br/>Magnus allowed himself the luxury of pretending, just for a little while longer. He’d be long gone before Alec woke up, and would have this small moment, this memento to live by. He might never get to see Alec again after this, but at least he’d have this memory to tide himself over until Alec was nothing more than a memory himself.</p><p><br/>The thought made his magic cry out in pain, and Magnus barely suppressed a whimper at the thought. But it would have to be enough. No matter what happened tomorrow, he would have this moment. And that was… that would have to be enough. </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>For the first time in days, Alec woke slowly and comfortably. There was no abrupt jolt awake, no one banging or demanding his attention, no headache to let him know that he hadn’t slept enough. He was warm and comfortable, with a soft blanket over him and a brush of something even warmer sliding along his skin in a soothing touch.</p><p><br/>Alec let out a low, happy sound, and he curled himself inward just a little. It was almost instinctive to turn himself so that he was better cuddled against the warm weight at his shoulder. Without thinking he lifted one hand and let it lazily rest against the soft scales there. He let the steady rise and fall of Rhys’ breathing help soothe him back down toward sleep.</p><p><br/>It took a few moments for those thoughts to connect in Alec’s hazy mind. He didn’t realize at first why the idea of scales didn’t quite fit.</p><p><br/>When it hit, it was like a splash of cold water in his face. Alec’s eyes snapped open and he was moving, scrambling back and twisting himself up and away – taking care even as he went that he didn’t drop the small dragon on the floor. </p><p><br/>He ended up sitting on one end of the couch, staring at the dragon on the other end.</p><p><br/>He vaguely remembered coming in here and finding Rhys – <em> Magnus </em> – asleep in front of the fire. And he remembered settling in on the couch to do some paperwork while he waited for his unexpected guest to wake up. But how the hell had they gone from <em> that </em>to… to cuddling together under a blanket on the couch??</p><p><br/>Alec’s brain was still mostly asleep, which meant there was absolutely no filter between his brain and his mouth, a sharp “What the hell?” tumbling past his lips before he could think better of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>......</p><p>*smirk*</p><p>......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus woke with a jolt as the warm, perfect-smelling bed under him suddenly moved and he was deposited back on the couch, with Alec staring at him in shock.  He perched on the edge of the couch and looked back at Alec, lifting his chin the tiniest bit before he looked down at himself and sighed.  He needed to apologize, and that meant that he couldn’t continue to hide as a dragon.  Holding up his front claws, gesturing them at Alec, hoping that he would wait, Magnus hopped off the arm of the couch and summoned a small cloud of smoke as he shifted back, letting the smoke cover him as he summoned clothes for himself before dissipating it.  If he was going to be kicked out and banned from the Institute, he certainly was not going to do it naked.  </p><p><br/>
Straightening his shoulders, Magnus turned back to where Alec was sitting on the couch, sleep-rumpled and in shock, his eyes wide, the blanket he’d been under pooled in his lap and Magnus eyed it, wishing he could bury himself into it all over again.  But it was likely only a matter of minutes before he was accused of sneaking into the Institute for some nefarious purpose.  Best to cut that off, at least.  </p><p><br/>
“I, I’m sorry,” Magnus said, pushing his fingers through his hair with a sigh.  “I was magically exhausted last night, and you-” he snapped his mouth shut before clearing his throat.  “And my magic knows I’m safe here.  By the time I realized where I was, my exhaustion caught up with me and I needed to sleep.”  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Alec was still caught up in the whole ‘waking up with a dragon’ business, and then watching that dragon smoothly transition to the unfairly gorgeous man who now stood in front of him.</p><p><br/>
The words Magnus was saying, they made sense. Sort of. Alec could understand being exhausted. He could even understand seeking out something comforting while exhausted. Considering that it sounded like Magnus had been running on fumes, it made sense that he’d sort of just moved on autopilot. What didn’t make sense was where that instinct had taken him.</p><p><br/>
“You magic feels safe <em> here </em> <em>?”</em> Alec asked incredulously. He couldn’t quite keep the disbelief out of his voice as he said it. “ <em> Here </em> <em>?</em> In an Institute full of shadowhunters?”</p><p><br/>
(He ignored the voice that reminded him that he, too, had felt safer with Rhys – <b> <em>Magnus </em> </b>– there, too)</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus winced and looked away from Alec, fiddling with his ear cuff as he took a deep breath.  His chest ached, but Alec already hated him, so what was a little more fuel to the endless fire?  He took a slow inhale of the scent in the room, so deeply, perfectly Alec, and knew what he needed to say, to explain.  </p><p><br/>
“I don’t feel safe in the Institute,” Magnus corrected, his voice quiet.  “Though based on my recent experiences, I’m working on that.”  He didn’t need to be guilty, he didn’t, he <em> shouldn’t </em> . He hadn’t meant to come here, hadn’t meant to curl up under a blanket, and then on top of Alec after tucking him in.  “I feel safe <em> here.” </em> He gestured to the office around them both.  </p><p><br/>
His lips quirked in a quick smile.  “This is where I spent most of the time with you, after all.”  </p><p><br/>
~!~ </p><p><br/>
Once more Alec found himself just staring. Because that… that didn’t make any sense. It didn’t fit in with anything that had happened recently, any of the thoughts that Alec hadn’t been able to chase out of his mind. Why on earth would Magnus claim that he felt safe here?</p><p><br/>
“Why?” Alec couldn’t quite stop the question from coming out. “Did you… I mean, is this…is this just some sort of joke to you?” The words weren’t something he would’ve dared say at any other time. Too many years of being burned, too many walls that he kept up between himself and everyone else. But he was tired – not even this sleep had been enough to make up for days of not sleeping well – and there was a part of him that still felt open and vulnerable around the dragon, even if he wasn’t actually a dragon any longer.</p><p><br/>
Alec rubbed a hand over his face, and he let out a bitter laugh. “Am I really that pathetic looking? Do I look that desperate for a friend that you figure, what, I’ll just take what I can get even from someone I know doesn’t give a damn?”</p><p><br/>
The fact that there was a part of him screaming just how painfully true that was only made it hurt all the more.</p><p><br/>
Alec didn’t give Magnus time to answer. He shook his head and slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the ache from the bruises he hadn’t healed from his patrol, and from compacting his long frame to sleeping on a couch. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. I need coffee, and you… you can go do whatever it is you want to do.” Just so long as it was anywhere but <em> here </em>, where Alec could make even more of a fool of himself.</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus frowned and took two steps forward, reaching out to touch Alec’s arm, watching as he froze, holding him in place.  With a quick twist of his fingers, he had coffee in his hand and was offering it to Alec, waiting for him to take it.  </p><p><br/>
“I feel safe because it’s <em> your </em> office, Alec,” Magnus said, keeping his voice level, the sound of Alec’s name echoing in the room.  “Because when I was…” he paused and continued, lifting his chin to meet Alec’s eyes.  “When I was terrified out of my mind as a dragon, and when I was too exhausted to think straight, I know, despite everything else, I am safe here.  That’s…” he shook his head.  “I can count on one hand the number of places that feel that safe to me.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus pulled his hand away slowly, lowering it back to his side.  “I don’t… know why you think I’d be playing a game.  I’ve been accused of being flighty, but never <em> cruel </em>like that.”  He cleared his throat.  “So I think it does matter.  Very much.”  To us both went unsaid.  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Taking the cup of coffee was almost absentminded in the face of what Magnus was saying. Part of Alec wanted… he wanted to believe him. Believe the words that were just nice enough, just kind enough, to make it all the more believable. But that was, it was just Alec’s heart reading far too much into something he shouldn’t. A mistake that he’d already made once with this being. He couldn’t afford to make it again.</p><p><br/>
The leader in Alec should’ve taken Magnus’ words and thanked him for them. Used them, even, to further foster good relations between shadowhunters and warlocks.</p><p><br/>
But Alec just… he couldn’t.</p><p><br/>
He’d held his tongue the last time they’d talked. Let Magnus get everything off his chest, let him talk, and then Alec had done his best to be diplomatic. He’d tried to play it right with the best interests of both their people in mind. This time, he couldn’t do it. Not when Magnus had come back here like this, offered Alec a glimpse of what he’d lost, and now was talking about safety and cruelty, and acting like it wasn’t a game when they both knew it was.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t…you don’t make any sense. We both know what this was, I don’t get...” Alec gripped tightly to the coffee mug he held. He used the heat, the burn on his palms, to try and ground himself. “I told you I wasn’t going to go after you or your people. You don’t, there’s no reason you need to keep <em> pretending </em> . I just…” Closing his eyes, Alec let himself slump a little. “What do you <em> want </em>from me?”</p><p><br/>
Everybody always wanted <em> something </em>. If he could figure out what it was Magnus wanted, maybe they could finally stop this whole song and dance, and Alec could begin figuring out how to move on.</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he watched Alec tighten his hold on the mug of coffee, and mention pretending.  But then Alec slumped, and he’d taken a step closer to the shadowhunter before he stopped, one hand already reaching out to touch him.  It was Alec’s last question, the exhausted tinge to his words that made him realize a few things in very quick succession.  </p><p><br/>
“No, I don’t think we do,” Magnus corrected, watching Alec carefully. “Both know what this was, that is.  I am getting a distinct impression that we are having two very different conversations here, Alec.  In fact, we might have been all along.”  </p><p><br/>
He summoned himself a cup of coffee, taking a fortifying sip of it, keeping his eyes on Alec.  “I want you to start assuming I was not pretending anything.  I know you aren’t coming after me or my people. You made that clear.  In fact,” Magnus paused, taking another step closer until he could reach out and touch Alec if he wanted to.  “What I want… is to know what you think I’m pretending.”  The rest, wanting to wake up to Alec’s goofy smiles, have his tight hugs, and more would have to stay with him.  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
“Quit pretending like you care!”</p><p><br/>
The words were out before Alec could even think to stop them. They ripped their way from him, tearing at his insides as they went. Alec flinched after saying them. He hadn’t meant for those words to come out. Admitting them out loud made him feel just a little bit pathetic.</p><p><br/>
Only, they were out there now, and there was no taking them back. Alec might as well finish this.</p><p><br/>
If he was going to, however, he couldn't do it here. Not when he could feel the warmth of Magnus’ magic from how close he was. Alec jerked past him and made his way over to his desk where he could lean back against it and watch Magnus with a little more distance between them. It was easier for Alec when he turned away from Magnus. Easier to think, easier to breathe.</p><p><br/>
“I want you to stop acting like this was anything other than convenience,” Alec said bluntly, yet as gently as he could. He knew his voice was tired and he stopped trying to hide it, let it dull his words. “I get it, okay? And I believe you when you say you felt safe here, with me. That’s great. But you don’t have to act like this was all something that it wasn’t. I know I’m not…”</p><p><br/>
There were a million ways Alec could finish that. However, each one sounded more pathetic than the last, and Alec couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not when he was already laying himself out here like he was.</p><p><br/>
Instead, he took a drink of his coffee and he looked over at the fire. He didn’t want to see whatever look was on Magnus’ face. Didn’t want to watch the play of emotions that might show there.</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus stared at Alec, watched as he stomped past, his chest heaving, his hands clenching around the coffee cup. He sank down on the couch and sighed, reaching out to pick up the blanket that had been covering Alec, folding it carefully. </p><p><br/>
“You think I don’t care,” Magnus said, his voice flat. He closed his eyes and breathed through the pain of that. “That everything was <em> convenient </em> and that was it?” He didn’t need to look at Alec for confirmation of his words. He tightened his hands around the blanket. </p><p><br/>
“And here I thought you were angry that I hadn’t tried to tell you who I was,” Magnus laughed and shook his head, opening his eyes to stare at the blanket again. “Alec, I have done nothing <em> but </em> care since you scratched me under the chin for the first time.” </p><p><br/>
He looked up, but Alec was still looking away from him and into the fire. “I cared enough to magically exhaust myself and delay my transformation back so I could save your life.” Magnus paused before continuing. “I cared when you brought me to the roof, that you would have fun too, not just me. I cared when you were pushing yourself too hard and needed to sleep and I sat on your paperwork until you went to bed.” </p><p><br/>
Magnus dropped his eyes to his hands again. “I cared enough to make sure you didn’t waste time trying to chase down a new demon type.” He swallowed hard. “And I care enough to sit here and tell you all of this, because you deserve to know that none of that was faked. So, hate me all you want for, for not telling you who I was.” </p><p><br/>
He paused and lifted his eyes to Alec, his mark out and blazing in the dim lights of Alec’s office. “But don't you <em> dare </em>accuse me of not caring, Alexander.” </p><p><br/>
~!~ </p><p><br/>
The words were – they felt right. They felt <em> real </em> . Alec wanted to believe them <em> so much </em> . He <em> did </em>. But he’d been burned in this particular area far too many times to ever just take anyone’s words at face value.</p><p><br/>
He wanted to deny them. Was going to, even. Right up until the moment that he made the mistake of looking over there and he saw those eyes – <em> Rhys’ eyes </em>– looking right at him with the same kind of ferocity he remembered seeing there after he’d been hurt. Or when the small dragon had laid on top of his paperwork and clearly demanded that Alec rest without needing to say a word.</p><p><br/>
Seeing those eyes stole the wind out of Alec’s sails. Whatever words he’d been planning on saying died before they reached his lips.</p><p><br/>
Sighing, Alec lowered his gaze back down his mug, unable to stand staring at those blazingly bright eyes he’d been so sure he’d never get to see again. “I don’t hate you for not telling me who you were,” he admitted quietly. “I uh, I get the feeling you weren’t exactly able to.”</p><p><br/>
Alec had no idea how to address the rest of it. It didn’t make any sense to him. He didn’t understand why Magnus would’ve given a damn. It’d been hard enough to understand why a tiny, abandoned dragon would care. But Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?</p><p><br/>
Emotion was like a solid lump caught in Alec's throat. He couldn't continue to argue, not when Magnus put his truth right out there in the open like that. Alec had thought if he ignored all those feelings that cropped up every time Magnus was around, pushed them down, and pretended they were all fake, all built off of false information and a person who never really existed, maybe he'd be able to protect himself.</p><p><br/>
But all it took was that bright, fierce light in those beautiful eyes, the slight tremble to his tone before he’d steadied it, and Alec knew it was too late. Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he'd already given Magnus all the power here, and there was no taking that back.</p><p><br/>
With that realization, Alec closed his eyes, and he let out a shaky breath of his own. "I care about you, too."</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus felt his mouth drop open and he was well aware (very aware) that he was staring, his mouth hanging open in his surprise.  The soft, shaky words hit so much deeper when combined with Alec’s quiet whisper and now he wanted nothing more than to… Fuck he didn’t even know.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus stood, putting the blanket back down on the couch.  He felt brave, more than a little reckless, and like he could do damn near anything with Alec’s words buoying him.  Alec didn’t hate him, Alec cared about him <em> too. </em>  He stepped in closer, but not too close, not wanting to spook his shadowhunter.  </p><p><br/>
“It was all real, Alec,” Magnus breathed, his voice still soft.  “I might have been a dragon, but, as I think you are aware, I very much still had my personality.  But everything else?  Including my not-so-subtle obsession with getting more pets and scratches from you?  That was all me.  With slightly more dragon instincts, but, still me.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How 'bout dem feels?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all?  You're not ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard it as Magnus came closer to him. Even if he hadn’t, he could feel the other man’s magic in the air, the way it reacted as it got closer. It always felt like it was reaching for him. Alec wondered absently if Magnus did that on purpose or if it was just something he couldn’t control. Like the way Alec couldn’t control how he always wanted to just… reach back.</p><p><br/>“I needed it to be a joke,” Alec blurted out. He couldn’t look at Magnus as he said it, he wasn’t anywhere near as brave as him, but he could at least give him the words. Give him some <em> truth </em> . So, Alec kept his eyes on his mug, and he said the things he’d tried to avoid thinking about ever since Magnus had first walked out of this office. "I needed to think you'd done all this for some sort of <em>reason</em> because it didn't make sense otherwise. I’m not anything special, Rhy--Magnus. You of all people should know that after all this. But <em> you </em>?”</p><p><br/>Here, Alec looked back up, unable to keep his gaze down anymore. He looked over Magnus and gestured with one hand to encompass everything that the warlock was. Everything that Alec had been taught not to want in life. “Look at you. You’re beautiful, and you’re kind, and you made me feel like I was someone special. You looked at me and saw <em> me </em>and that’s… that’s terrifying. People don’t, they don’t see me.”</p><p><br/>But Magnus had. As a dragon, yes – and maybe that was part of the problem. “You saw all these broken parts of me, and I don’t – I barely know anything about you.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus’ eyes widened, his heart leaping, once again, straight into Alec Lightwood’s hands.  “You think I’m beautiful?” It was easy to see that Alec hadn’t quite meant to say that, so he cleared his throat and decided that they would come back to that.  </p><p><br/>“You are special, Alexander,” Magnus corrected, meeting his eyes steadily.  “You might be one the most incredible men I’ve ever met. You are <em> certainly </em> the most incredible Nephilim I have ever met, and with a few centuries under my belt, that is a point of distinction.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus turned to look at the fire for a moment, unable to keep from smiling.  “You let me climb all over you on the regular.  You not only took care of me, you made sure that I was all right, all of the time.  You stood up to your people for me.  You stood up to the Clave for me.  You stood up to your mother for me, for a creature you didn’t know, and had caused you nothing but trouble since he’d entered your life.”  </p><p><br/>He paused and cleared his throat, turning to look back at Alec.  “But you’re right.  I did see much more of you than you saw of me.  Not broken parts, simply deeper parts than most people want to expose when meeting someone else.”  Magnus spread his arms and gave a small bow.  “You say you barely know anything about me, Alexander.  There is one obvious way to rectify that.  What would you like to know?”  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Alec was a little embarrassed to admit that he fumbled a bit at that question. Quick reflexes were the only thing that saved him from dropping his coffee mug. “Um… what? I don’t…” Oh, fuck, he definitely hadn’t had enough coffee for this.</p><p><br/>Thank the angel the coffee in his mug had cooled enough that Alec at least didn’t burn himself as he chugged it down in one gulp.</p><p><br/>What was he supposed to say here? Alec had no idea what kind of questions he was supposed to ask. It wasn’t like he’d ever done this before!</p><p><br/>“I don’t…know?” he finally stammered out, making even more of an idiot of himself than he already had this morning. But, fuck it, it wasn’t like Magnus hadn’t seen him at far stupider moments.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus softened and smiled, stepping closer to Alec again, refilling his coffee cup with a wave of his fingers.  “Okay.  How about I give this a whirl?”  He cleared his throat and met Alec’s eyes again.  “I didn’t lie about my name.  While I obviously go by Magnus Bane now, Rhys, specifically Rhys Ainel, was a name I went by for many decades.  It was the first name I chose for myself after…” he hesitated, trailing off. </p><p><br/>Magnus steadied himself and looked up at Alec.  “You said I’d seen your broken pieces, Alec.  I’m not without my own.  But since you gave me those unintentionally and unwillingly, at the very least I can offer you this.”  He took a deep breath.  “Rhys Ainel was the first name I chose for myself after I escaped Edom and trapped my father, Asmodeus, there.  So it holds a special and important place in my heart.  To hear you use that name, especially considering how unlikely it would be for you to guess my current one… it meant the world to me.”  </p><p><br/>He winced and looked down at the carpet between them, reaching up to fiddle with his ear cuff again.  “I hope… you don’t think worse of me.  There are very, very few people who know that he is my father.  And I strive to make sure people know I am, nothing, <em> nothing </em> like him.” </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>There was no way Alec could stop the sharp inhale he gave in reaction to that revelation.</p><p><br/>He took hold of the warm feeling that it gave him to hear about Magnus’ name – the knowledge that the name he knew him by wasn’t a lie was surprisingly like a weight off Alec’s shoulders – and he held it deep inside for later. Something that he could pull out and think about when he wasn’t faced with everything else that had been packed into that confession.</p><p><br/>Learning that Magnus was the son of Asmodeus, that definitely wasn’t something they had in their Clave file on him. Nor was it something that they should. Alec could only imagine the reaction of his people here if they knew who Magnus’ father was. They would never let him through the Institute doors.</p><p><br/>The same way Alec knew that plenty of Downworlders would never let him past their doors because of who <em> his </em>parents were.</p><p><br/>It was a sharp jolt, that reminder that many in the Downworld likely saw his family with the same scorn that shadowhunters looked at warlock parents.</p><p><br/>Which, in the end, was such bullshit. “You’re not your Dad, Magnus.” For the first time since this mess had started, Alec’s words came out steady and clear, with a hint of his usual firmness. “Even if I hadn’t seen you stuck down to some pretty base instincts, I would’ve known that. No one who has the reputation in the Downworld that you do could be anything like him. You’re no more Asmodeus than I am my own parents.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus’ eyes jolted up to look at Alec in surprise at the certainty in his voice and couldn’t help smiling faintly. “Thank you Alexander. That, that means more than you know. To hear that you believe that. Not even my own people believe that,” he managed. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. “It feels good to hear you say my name.” </p><p><br/>He met Alec’s eyes and let himself relax, let some of his magic reach out and touch Alec, soothing his bruises and aches and pains. Magnus knew that his magic was just as possessive as he was when he was a dragon. Alec was <em> his </em> and under his protection and that meant his magic was going to make sure Alec was safe. <em>Always. </em></p><p><br/>“And trust me, no one is happier that you are not your parents than I am,” Magnus said, reaching out to touch Alec’s hand, a jolt going through him at the faint touch, his magic eagerly tugging at Alec. He took a deep breath. </p><p><br/>“I love that you didn’t act like I was some dumb beast, I love that you talked to me. I wish I could have talked back, but I had to make due with what I could and take care of you as much as I could,” he managed. “I wanted to try. Because you just…” he trailed off. </p><p><br/>Magnus looked up at Alec, feeling unexpectedly shy. “I know what it’s like to work a job that demands everything and then even more out of you. If I could make that better, at least a little. For a little while? I wanted to try.” </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>A blush warmed Alec’s cheeks that he couldn’t quite stop. He ducked his head a little, yet he knew it didn’t quite hide the small smile that curved his lips.</p><p><br/>Alec hadn’t been lying when he’d told Magnus no one had ever <em> seen him </em> quite the way that Magnus did. He had no idea how to handle it. It left Alec feeling flustered while at the same time that he found himself wanting to just kind of… bask in it a little. He’d felt it with Rhys, who had paid far more attention to Alec than anyone else ever had. That feeling was different, though, with him like <em> this </em>.</p><p><br/>No one had ever looked at Alec the way that Magnus was right now. No one had ever tried to take up the same space as him as often as Magnus did. Alec didn’t know what to do with it. But he knew he didn’t want to lose it.</p><p><br/>The blush on Alec’s cheeks deepened a little, yet he gathered together what little courage he had and he pushed his hand forward so that his fingers brushed against Magnus’. “You um… you helped. A lot. It was… it was nice.”</p><p><em> <br/>Nice </em>. Raziel, he sounded like an idiot!</p><p><br/>Alec was surprised to find that he didn’t care, though. He didn’t care that he sounded like an idiot, or that he was standing here trying to do something he’d never tried before – something that his mother would kill him if she walked in and found him trying to do. For the moment, with Magnus looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, Alec felt just the tiniest bit <em> brave </em>.</p><p><br/>“Maybe we could uh, we could try this whole talking thing some time,” Alec suggested nervously. “You know, now that we can both talk back.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus’ breath caught and he stared at the slowly-deepening blush on Alec’s cheeks with widened eyes.  It made him want to do truly indecent things to the shadowhunter.  Some of which included dragging his teeth down and along that deflect rune on his neck.  He shifted his hand, just enough, so his fingers hooked around Alec’s, the gentlest hold he could manage, but a constant touch, making something settle deep in his magic.  </p><p><br/>He cleared his throat, shuffling the tiniest bit closer, all-too aware that his glamour was still down and Alec was looking at him, just as he’d looked at Alexander for days at a time.  “I’m glad I was able to help,” Magnus whispered, his voice dropping.  </p><p><br/>Sliding his fingers along Alec’s, Magnus carefully twined their fingers together and didn’t look away from Alec’s eyes and the red blush staining his cheeks.  “Just to be explicitly clear, Alexander.  Are you asking me out as friends, or on a date?  I,” he paused and took a deep breath.  “The answer is yes, either way.  But I would like to know where we stand.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus squeezed Alec’s fingers, the faintest amount, and offered a smile.  “I’d like for it to be a date, but I understand if that’s not what you want.”  </p><p><br/>~!~ </p><p><br/>Hearing it put so explicitly into words was both terrifying and thrilling at the same time in a way Alec had never experienced before.</p><p><br/>In the past, the fear would’ve won. Just the same way it always had. Because Alec had never been under any illusion about how this part of himself would be accepted by his people. It had never been a lack of want that had held Alec back. He’d heard the stories about others like him and what had happened to them. Patrols that went out and got separated, leaving someone alone against demons. Calls for backup that never made it through.</p><p><br/>The risk of all that had never seemed worth it to him. Not even when he was beating himself up over wanting someone he knew he could never have, for so many different reasons. He’d never seen any reason to put himself at risk, to potentially ruin the career he’d spent a lifetime working toward.</p><p><br/>Not until now, as he stood in front of this beautifully brave, wonderfully sweet warlock with eyes that had haunted Alec’s dreams for days and days now.</p><p><br/>For the first time, Alec found himself willing to take that chance. Willing to take the <em> risk </em>.</p><p><br/>Though his blush didn’t go away, his voice was stronger when he answered Magnus. “I’d like to ask you on a date. I just…” Here, he paused, and some of his nerves kicked back in a little. “I haven’t exactly, um, done this before?” He gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze and looked him over, hoping that Magnus would understand what he meant by <em> this </em>. “But I’d like to try.”</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>A relieved laugh escaped Magnus and he was a bit helpless to keep himself from stepping closer, Alec’s hand still curled in his, so he could press his nose and face against Alec's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  His magic was singing, dancing under his skin, and even now, he couldn't stop an excited spark or two from jumping to Alec’s skin from his own.  After a week of frustration and upset, they’d made it here?  Somehow?  It didn’t seem real.  </p><p><br/>“I’ll teach you,” Magnus whispered.  “I have a funny feeling you’ll teach me just as much, Alexander.”  Another relieved laugh - this time tinged with exhaustion escaped.  The hours they’d slept curled together on the couch had barely been enough to restore his base levels of magic.  </p><p><br/>“I thought I’d never get to hear you talk to me again,” Magnus said after the silence stretched for a few moments.  “I’d, I’d resigned myself to maybe seeing you once every few months…” he shifted and reached up with his free hand, placing it on Alec’s waist, leaning into him.  “But it <em>hurt. </em> It hurt to see you with all your masks up.  Lilith below it hurt so <em> badly. </em> To know that I’d broken something I hadn’t even known I desperately wanted, and that it was my own fault.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus didn’t know why he was whispering these secrets into Alec’s shirt, listening to his steady heartbeat, but if Alec had felt flayed open by what he had seen as Rhys, maybe he could return some small measure of that.  “I actually have a gift for you, as well,” he added, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in, entirely surrounded by Alec’s scent this close to him.  </p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>The feeling of Magnus stepping up into his space like this and curling up against his chest was one Alec worked to imprint on his mind so he wouldn’t ever forget it. The feeling of his face against Alec’s chest, of their fingers, tangled together, the curve of Magnus’ other hand on his waist, the sheer proximity of him – it was everything a young Alec had ever dreamed of.</p><p><br/>Alec felt sort of awkward as he reached his free hand up to brush hesitantly over Magnus’ shoulder. Years of being a big brother had that touch sliding over, curling over the back of Magnus’ neck. It felt nothing at all like it did when Alec did it with his siblings. It felt so much more. Magnus’ skin was warm under his, and Alec could stroke his thumb over the bumps of Magnus’ spine, teasing up toward the shorthairs at the base of his head.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Alec murmured back. He tipped his head down, and, after a second, gave in to the urge to brush his nose against Magnus’ hair. “It was just…it was easier. You confused me, and I didn’t know what to do. But I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m here now, though, Rhys.”</p><p><br/>It didn’t feel wrong to let that other name slip past his lips. Not after what Magnus had told him. Though Alec looked at him and he thought <em> Magnus </em>, he was Rhys as well, the two twined together now in Alec’s mind.</p><p><br/>Magnus’ next words had Alec’s smile coming back, a little brighter than it’d been before. “A present?” What on earth had he brought for him?</p><p><br/>As curious as Alec was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go of Magnus yet to find out what it was.</p><p><br/>~!~</p><p><br/>Magnus shifted, just slightly, leaning more in and against Alec, tilting his head so his nose could rest against Alec’s neck, in his spot, the spot that had been his home for days as a dragon, and inhaled, slowly.  Then Alec was apologizing, so soft and so gently, nuzzling in against him and holding him in place.  He exhaled hard in relief, his hand sliding around Alec’s hip to wrap around his waist.  </p><p><br/>“After what happened,” Magnus whispered, almost drunk on Alec’s scent this close to him.  “I can’t blame you for what happened.  It was my own fault.  So you are more than forgiven, Alexander.”  </p><p><br/>He did feel Alec’s lips curve in a smile at the mention of a present and grinned against his neck, even though he didn’t move from where he was pressed against Alec, taking in the comfort that he had been denied for more than a week.  “Yes, a present.  I’ve had to learn the art of delivering a good apology in the past, and a small bribe tends to work wonders in my experience.”  </p><p><br/>Magnus gave himself several more long seconds of just savoring having Alec as close as he was before he continued.  “As soon as I can bring myself to move, I’ll show you.  I promised myself, if I ever had the chance for you to talk to me again, let alone forgive me, I would grab it with both hands and never let go.”  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But wait - THERE'S GONNA BE MORE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again?  You are not ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt in Alec’s stomach only grew more and more with each passing comment Magnus made about forgiveness, each apology he offered up. Being able to step away from his previous anger and hurt meant that Alec was more than clear about his own actions here. It allowed him enough clarity to see that it wasn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus </span>
  </em>
  <span>who’d done anything wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He turned in a little more to bury his grimace against Magnus’ hair. Having Magnus close like this, being able to feel their bodies pressed together, was an entirely new and yet wonderfully comforting thing. Alec found it was far easier to fess up to things while like this than it was when he had to stand and report his failings to someone else. Holding Magnus made it so much easier to say “You need to quit apologizing like you were the one that did something wrong. You were… you looked out for yourself in a bad situation, and you looked after </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Huffing out a soft breath, Alec closed his eyes again, and his hand squeezed lightly at Magnus’ neck. “If anyone here should be buying apology gifts, it’s me, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>After all, Alec was the one who’d started this whole… fight, thing, they’d been in. He was the one who’d overreacted when Magnus transformed back. He was the one who’d pushed away any chance of talking after that, even as Magnus kept putting himself forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He was honestly kind of amazed that Magnus was here at all after all that. Not that Alec was going to question it. For the first time in far longer than Alec cared to think about, he felt settled in his own skin. He felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not just a shadow of himself, shaped into who someone else wanted him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Well,” Magnus said, pulling back just enough so he could look up at Alec (though he was careful to make sure not to dislodge Alec’s hand on his neck).  “If you are feeling the need to apologize, I like flowers that aren’t roses.”  He smiled and gave Alec’s hand and waist a squeeze before pulling his own back with a deep breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he managed, summoning a pile of books tied together with a gold ribbon into his hands.  “Thankfully, Rhys isn’t the most common name of heroes in books, so they didn’t take too long to find.  But I know you said these were your favorite, and I thought first edition copies might make you happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus carefully held the books out to Alec, watching his reaction carefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sight of those books in Magnus' hands was enough to steal the rest of Alec's breath. He stared at them with a look of awe he knew was showing, almost afraid to reach out and touch them. Though he knew Magnus was watching him, no doubt waiting for him to answer, Alec couldn't find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Abruptly, Alec realized that he was just staring like an idiot, and if he didn’t do something soon Magnus was going to think his gift wasn’t appreciated and he might try and take them back. The idea of that had Alec almost snatching the books away from him and yanking them in toward his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He flushed at the gesture, yet he couldn't keep from cradling the books to him like they were the most precious of jewels. To him, they were. "You... you <em>remembered,"</em> Alec whispered. He hadn't realized Magnus had listened that closely to what he'd said. That he would even think of something like this. Something inside of Alec warmed a little at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I haven’t… I used to own a set, a long time ago, but they…” Alec stopped himself from admitting to Magnus what had happened to those books. Something told him the other man wouldn’t be too happy about that. So he settled for smiling up at him instead, bright and unguarded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus lit up when Alec took the books and hugged them possessively, a pleased growl escaping him before he could stop it.  He’d pleased his Alec, he liked the gift, it was the right one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Then, of course, the full-force of Alec’s smile hit him and Magnus blinked, unable to keep from staring, his cheeks flushing red.  Well, that was just one hundred times worse now that he wasn’t a dragon.  He wanted to kiss the smile off Alec’s face and make him smile like that every single day he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I remember everything you talked to me about,” Magnus said.  “Those Hawaiian burgers that are your favorite, that it’s your job to cook breakfast, not your siblings, that you’re an absolute adorable mess in the mornings.  That you are unfairly hot when training...”  He shook himself and looked up at Alec again, grinning back at him.  “You’re welcome, Alexander.  I’m glad that you like them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec looked at the man in front of him, and he just, he wondered for a moment what he’d done in his life to earn this. To have someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> standing here in front of him saying such nice things, giving him gifts, paying attention to him like no one else ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus had seen some of the not-so-great sides of Alec recently. Yet despite what he might’ve seen, despite how Alec had treated him these past few days, Magnus was still here. He’d stood by Alec anyway, helped him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>healed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. The scar he bore was a testament to that. He’d come back, despite Alec’s best efforts to push him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>What could Alec say to that? What could he even do? He didn’t have the words like Jace or Isabelle might. Alec wasn’t smooth like them. All he had was himself, awkward and earnest, and in the face of everything Magnus was offering here that just didn’t seem like anywhere near enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec dropped his eyes down to the books he held, and then looked up at Magnus through his lashes. He’d been brave already in this conversation, and he wished he could do it again, but the more he sat there and looked at him, the harder his heart began to pound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus smiled and reached to take the books from Alec’s hands, putting them on the edge of his desk.  He could see that Alec’s heart was pounding, could smell the nervousness creeping into his scent and he gave Alec a teasing wink.  “Don’t worry, they’re not going far,” he promised.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His eyes sharpened on Alec and he traced the line of his jaw with his eyes before focusing on him again.  “Know that you can say no at any point, Alexander.  I won’t be mad, or upset, or disappointed.  But since you are new at this... “ he reached up and cupped his fingers under Alec’s jaw, tugging him in the faintest amount so they could rub their noses together.  “I don’t want to push you too far.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus swiped his thumb along Alec’s jawline and up and over his cheek, stepping in close to him again.  “So if you don’t want me to kiss you, Alexander.  You should tell me to stop, right now.  Because otherwise, I’m going to kiss you the way I’ve been wanting to for days.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Everything in Alec’s brain felt like it shut off when Magnus took away his books and then stepped in close. The touch of his hand on Alec’s jaw, the low murmur of his words, the way Magnus nuzzled their noses together, sent a shiver down Alec’s spine. He found his own hands coming up to curve over Magnus’ waist almost of their own accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Then Magnus was impossibly closer, the heat of him right there, and he was telling Alec that he was going to kiss him, and the only words that went through Alec’s mind were </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>In lieu of actually saying that, Alec chose to answer with actions rather than words. He tightened his hold on Magnus’ hips and leaned in that last little bit of distance between them to press their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec tasted like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus couldn’t help the low, possessive growl that rumbled in his chest as Alec kissed him slowly, hesitantly, as though he was unsure of his welcome. He slid his fingertips higher, up and into Alec’s soft hair, another pleased sound escaping him as he pressed their lips together tighter. Magnus lost himself in the slick slide of their lips, teaching Alec with every second that went past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>His magic was singing, dancing excitedly under his skin and when their lips parted for the briefest of seconds, Magnus’ eyes darted up to Alec to make sure he was all right before they were kissing again. Magnus pressed in closer, groaning when Alec’s hands tightened on his waist, teasing Alec with his tongue before they both pulled back from the kiss, staring at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus swallowed, gently massaging at Alec’s scalp, his eyes dropping to the kiss-swollen image of Alec’s lips.<em> “Alec…”</em> he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The whole of the world could’ve stopped in that moment and Alec would’ve happily stayed right where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Not a single one of Alec’s late-night wonderings could’ve prepared him for what it was like to be kissed by Magnus Bane. The man consumed him, and Alec happily let him. No, he did more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alec practically threw himself into it, gripping at Magnus’ hips tighter to anchor himself as he was willingly swept away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When they parted, Alec took a moment to blink open his eyes and clear his gaze enough to take in Magnus’ face. As soon as he did, he had the urge to lean back in once more. Magnus’ eyes were oh-so-warm, his lips just the slightest bit swollen, and he was looking up at him with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made Alec feel just the slightest bit proud that he had been the one to put that look on Magnus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Magnus,” he murmured softly in return. Not asking for anything. Just saying his name, tasting it on his tongue. The sound of his own voice was almost foreign. He’d never heard it sound so deep or husky before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>If it hadn’t been for a sound out in the hallway, a murmur of voices outside his office, Alec probably would’ve happily stayed where he was for as long as Magnus let him. But the reminder of where they were - and the fact that only Andrew’s presence outside was keeping them safe from someone just walking in - was enough to have Alec letting out a low sigh that was a bit more disappointed than he’d meant to let show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Though he didn’t let go of Magnus, he did lean back slightly. “We should, um…probably hold that thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus glanced at the door and narrowed his eyes, lifting his fingers out of Alec’s hair long enough to cast a spell that would keep them private for a few precious minutes longer and distract whoever was outside the door. Once he was done, Magnus turned his attention back to Alec and let out a possessive growl, echoing deep in his throat. “Probably,” he agreed, leaning in to nuzzle at Alec’s neck and drag his teeth over and down the tempting line of that deflect rune. “But I bought us a few more minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He pulled his lips away from Alec’s neck and looked back up at him and smirked, licking his lips again. “Not done with you yet, my Alec.” Magnus tugged Alec in, kissing him determinedly, hard and deep. It was hard to resist the urge to press Alec back against his desk, but that could wait for another day. Instead, he focused on devouring Alexander’s taste directly from his lips until they had to break apart for air, both of them panting, pressed together, and shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So good,” Magnus breathed. “So <em>perfect.”</em> He nuzzled at Alec’s jaw again, purring out the words, his magic and instincts singing in contentment. “Gonna spend hours kissing you, making you smile, and laugh, keep you safe, Alec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The sound Alec made when Magnus let out a growl that was very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhys </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a bit indecent and something he might’ve been embarrassed for if he’d had any brain power left to be embarrassed. As it was, all he could focus on was the teeth on his neck, the thrill it sent through him, and the hard kiss that Magnus followed it up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raziel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alec breathed out once they separated to breathe. He tipped his head back when Magnus nuzzled at his jaw. Another shiver went down his spine – whether it was at the hint of a rumble still in Magnus’ voice, or the words themselves, was anyone’s guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec hadn’t realized that he’d moved Magnus’ shirt at some point, but he took advantage of it now and slid his hands along the bare skin of Magnus’ sides, his back, feeling the warmth and softness there that hid a solid strength underneath. He listened to Magnus make promises against his skin and let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So long as I can do the same,” he promised back, tugging Magnus further in against him. He tilted his head so that he could bump his nose against Magnus’ temple, his cheek. “Wanna make you smile, too. Make you laugh. Listen to you talk, always, Magnus. <em>Please.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus shuddered as Alec’s hands roamed over his bare skin, making him tug and pull at Alec’s shirt until he could do the same. His scent had changed too, deepening, just enough, and Magnus was drunk on how much more of it he wanted. But then Alec was moaning for him and pressing in closer, and breathing his own promises and he shuddered, whining against the pale column of Alec’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That last, gasped out please against his skin was his undoing. Magnus growled again, just to draw that sweet, sweet sound out of Alexander, and maneuvered him back against the bookcase, his full body pressed against Alec’s, his control tenuous at best. <strong><em>“Yes,”</em></strong> he growled. “Yes, my darling,” Magnus said, leaving slow, hot, and wet kisses down Alec’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You’ll have all of that and more, anything you want, anything I can give you, my perfect Alec.” Magnus rolled his hips into the next tug of Alec’s fingers, wrenching a groan from them both. “But not here. Not now. Want to take my time with you,” he leaned in and rubbed their noses together, exhaling against Alec’s lips. “Do things right, do things properly, make you want to stay, need you to stay, my Alec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave him another soft kiss, then another, then another, because pulling away felt impossible, but the storm of instincts was finally starting to fade and he took a deep breath. He didn’t separate their bodies though, not yet. “But we both have work to finish before we can, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec wasn’t sure he could’ve pulled away from Magnus even if someone had stormed the office. His body was pressed between the hard shelf and Magnus, and there was nowhere else in the world that Alec wanted to be than here with Magnus, feeling their bodies rock together, touching his skin, listening to all the promises that spilled past Magnus’ lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Magnus said that he wanted, needed, Alec to stay, there was no stopping the fervent “Yes,” that spilled from him. It was what he wanted more than anything else. “Yes, Magnus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Want that. Want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>But then Magnus’ kisses gentled, softer and softer until the two of them were just standing together staring at one another, and Magnus had to go and remind him that they had work to do. As if Alec cared at all about any kind of work. His brain was too caught up in everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus </span>
  </em>
  <span>to want to think about anything else. Alec tightened his hold as if Magnus’ words meant he was going to pull away right that instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A second later, embarrassment hit. Alec knew he was blushing again and he ducked his head a bit to hide it, forcing himself to loosen his grip a little as he did. “Yeah,” he said slowly, his voice still a bit ragged. A deep breath, and then another, helped steady it so that when he spoke again he sounded more like normal, even if the rest of him still hadn’t quite caught up yet. “Yeah, we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*smirks*  You're welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my truly incredible co-author, because she's going to have to wake up to a bajillion comment replies in her inbox tomorrow morning.  (Oops.)  </p><p>Also thank you everyone for bearing with me/us - the week was absolutely ripshit busy (and is almost done, thankfully) and then we'll be back to our usual posting every other day!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Moodboard created by the AMAZING Hika!</a>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Before you get too embarrassed,” Magnus breathed, nuzzling into Alec’s neck, trying to pull his face back up again, kissing his cheek and down the line of his jaw.  “Remember which of us is keeping you pressed up against the wall and hasn’t managed to move yet.”  He gave a small groan and nipped at Alec’s skin briefly before pulling his head back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Especially after hearing you say that you want me,” Magnus admitted, looking at him, brushing his nose against Alec’s again.  “That’s, that’s making it very hard to move right now, because all I want to do is portal you to my loft and do all manner of indecent things to you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a small groan, Magnus forced himself back a step, putting some space between them, lifting his eyes to meet Alec’s.  “But maybe we can have that date soon?”  He reached up and pressed his thumb to Alec’s lower lip, unable to look away.  “I want to kiss you again,” he admitted.  “I want to kiss you until neither of us have breath, my Alec,” he whispered, kissing Alec’s forehead before taking a proper step back, his hand sliding away from the warm skin of his back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“But uh.  Maybe explain to your people that your best friend decided to stop by for a visit with the High Warlock’s permission?  That way no one thinks it’s odd that they didn’t see me come in?” Magnus offered, rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>It took a long second for Alec’s brain to click over from yes, more, please, to actually paying attention to what Magnus was saying to him. Hearing him talk about what he felt, asking for their date, it was, well, it was a lot. Alec was pretty sure no one could fault him for taking a moment to kick his brain back online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When it did, Magnus’ words finally kicked in. “Oh.” Yes, right, that was a thing they should probably figure out. Andrew was no doubt wondering how the hell Rhys had gotten in here without setting off any other arms except for the sensors in Alec’s office. “Right. Um, I can… I can definitely tell them that. Or well, you could portal yourself out? I’m assuming that’s how you got in. I mean, unless you wanna stick around for a little while. I just have some paperwork to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The offer was almost absentminded. Most of Alec’s focus was stuck on his previous point, which, actually, bore a little thinking about. Because the Institute was supposed to be warded against anyone randomly portaling in. Alec furrowed his brow a little and shot Magnus a curious look. “Wait a second…how </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you get in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That was actually… something he probably didn’t want to know. Not if wanted to continue to not classify Magnus a threat to the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus couldn’t help the fact that he perked up at the mention of being able to stay, because when given any possible option, of course, he was going to stay near Alec.  At the mention of a portal, and how exactly he’d gotten in there, Magnus flushed and reached up to tug on his ear cuff.  “Ah, well.  Funny thing, that.  Saving you the lecture on warding theory to explain exactly why and how - because I created the wards, I know how to unravel them?  And I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He looked up at Alec and offered a wry smile.  “I was missing you.  Missing being <em>here. </em> I wasn’t sleeping well, and my magic responded to the subconscious desire to be somewhere where I could finally get some rest.  So it… pulled me here.  To you.”  He held his hands up.  “I am the only warlock who could do it and even then I can’t do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>because that’s how I designed them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus gave Alec a hopeful look.  “That’s also why I didn’t set off your wards the first time you brought me here as Rhys.  My magic knows and recognizes me.  If I uh, wanted to spend the afternoon here, with you, as Rhys, you could just say it’s clear the wards aren’t built for dragons?” He paused, his expression thoughtful.  “Which, honestly, they actually aren’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He hesitated and offered up to Alec.  “I’d really like to spend the afternoon here, with you.  I haven’t been sleeping well, and I’ll… I’ll be able to rest, here, when you’re here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Don’t think that gets you out of explaining the ward theory behind it later on,” Alec said, pointing a finger at him. Because that honestly sounded interesting. Alec had always been a bit curious about how magic worked even if he wasn’t supposed to be. Who better to ask about it than the High Warlock of Brooklyn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He didn’t bother hiding a smile despite the playful threat. How could he? What had seemed like a really shitty night had made a definite turn for the better. And while Alec could definitely do with a little more sleep himself, and maybe even that date they were going to have, he did have paperwork that he’d sort of abandoned for his nap earlier and a dragon willing to keep him company while he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Like I said, you’re more than welcome to join me. Your uh,” Alec’s smile grew a little even as he rubbed one hand against the other nervously. “Your spot’s still open there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He hadn’t quite been able to bring himself to put anything in the spot the little dragon had claimed. Even when he’d been upset, he’d kept that space open. It had felt wrong to try and stick something there to cover it. Alec was a little grateful for that fact now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus grinned, unable to help himself, and winked at Alec.  “I promise to put you to sleep with all the explanations of ward theory you could ever want, Alexander.”  It would be, at least for a short time, nice to have a willing audience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>At the mention of his spot, Magnus turned to look at the desk, staring at it in surprise before he turned to look back at Alec.  “You kept it there…?” he whispered, something possessive and oh-so pleased curling tight in his gut.  He took two steps towards Alec, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and yanked him in for a hard, quick kiss that left them both breathless.  “Later, my Alexander, I am going to show you just how much that means to me and how happy I am.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With another quick press of their lips together, Magnus pulled back with a sigh and touched the pendant hanging on his chest.  In a flash, he was Rhys, in his smallest form, and all it took was two flaps of his wings to be back in his spot.  Another twist of magic and the blanket they had both been curled under was there too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A satisfied, happy sigh left him and Magnus looked up at Alec, trilling at him quietly before he nestled into the blankets again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec stood there in the middle of his office like an idiot for far longer than he’d willingly admit to later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When he realized that he was just standing there staring he flushed a deep red and scrambled for his desk without any of the shadowhunter grace his kind was known for. He tried not to look over at Magnus in the hopes that he could just pretend the other man hadn’t actually seen him making a fool of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Once Alec was in his seat, he took just a second to look over and enjoy the sight of his company. His office felt less empty with Magnus there. Dragon, warlock, it didn’t matter. He and his magic carried such a presence to them. They filled up any space they were in. Alec, who always felt awkward and like he took up too much space, relished in having such a strong person with him. Strange as it may sound, it made him feel like he fit in his own skin a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I’m glad you’re here,” Alec said, not quite able to hold the words in. They were a little easier when he was like this – when there was no chance that Magnus was going to say something else that might make Alec flush and stutter like a fool. “It felt emptier without you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With one last smile for his companion, Alec turned his focus to the paperwork sitting on the desk. He didn’t hesitate to reach out and snag the half-empty mug that he’d left sitting on the edge of the desk during their discussion. Alec downed it like it was a shot and then set it off to the side. He was going to need the boost of caffeine if he wanted to get anything done. Not only were there reports to be done, some of which were his own, he also needed to figure out a way to report the information he’d gotten from Magnus about the demon they’d fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Hm. Maybe if he put it as a consultation? The Clave wouldn’t protest him seeking out someone who was listed as an expert in demonology. Plus, he was pretty sure Magnus wouldn’t mind getting paid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Smirking a little, Alec reached for his pen, shooting another look Magnus’ way as he did just for the pleasure of seeing him sitting there. Then, he got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus watched Alexander for several long moments, just watching him carefully, appreciating the small smile he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face.  When Alec mentioned being happy that he was there, Magnus let out a pleased trill, grinning at him, settling comfortably in the blanket again as Alec dove into the paperwork.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>A few minutes later, though, he realized that there was an even </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfier</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot that he could be resting in.  With a quick scramble across Alec’s desk, bringing the blanket with him (though careful not to disturb any of the papers he might have brushed), Magnus tumbled into Alec’s lap with a loud, pleased purr, glancing up at him.  That was definitely not his most graceful moment, but after those kisses, he was pretty sure that he was allowed to not be very graceful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Curling up in Alec’s lap with a pleased sigh, Magnus let himself doze off and relax, replaying over the remarkable transformation their conversation had turned into.  Somehow they had made it from exhausted anger to, to making out against Alec’s bookshelf, and a date that was hopefully in their very near future.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>After a couple of hours, Magnus could feel Alec winding down (or at least that’s what he hoped was happening), and he gave a determined wiggle in his lap.  Food, at least, was something they both needed (even though he’d tried to make sure Alec’s coffee stayed refilled), and then more sleep, hopefully, curled up together so he knew this wasn’t some kind of exhausted fever dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec had to fight hard not to laugh or coo at the ridiculous dragon tumbling off his desk, blanket, and all, to land down in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He might not have held back if he were still unaware of who this tiny being actually was. Now, knowing just who exactly it was that was in his lap. Alec smothered back his laughter. He also did his best not to blush. Thankfully he’d had a little time to, ah, calm down before Magnus decided to come sit in his lap. Otherwise, that would’ve been awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>So much for not blushing. Alec scowled down at his paperwork briefly and shuffled in his seat. He adjusted the blanket around Magnus, who seemed to have finally gotten comfortable. Then he got to work, and he stayed lost in the familiar monotony of his work for angel-knew how long. What he did know was that his pile was almost gone by the time he finally broke free from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The way Magnus was shifting in his lap told Alec he’d probably been here for longer than he’d intended. Just like usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>With a sigh, Alec sank back in his seat, trying not to groan at the twinge in his back and neck. Still, he found himself smiling when he looked down at Magnus. It was habit to reach out for him – Alec froze part of the way there, only to mentally shrug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He said he liked it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Alec’s fingers easily found the same spots along Magnus’ jaw that the little dragon so seemed to love. “I should let you get out of here. You need to get some real sleep, and probably some food.” He paused, and then let out a huff. “I’d offer you something here, but Mom’s still here and the last thing you should have to put up with is her. Especially in the mood she’s in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Now that he knew who Magnus was, his reaction to her made even more sense, and Alec was doubly determined to keep the two of them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus opened one eye and peered up at Alec, even as he leaned into the scratches on his chin with a happy trill before he gave Alec’s fingers a quick nip and leaped off of his lap and onto the floor, transforming back into himself with a quick twist of his magic as he stood next to Alexander’s desk, stretching up to his toes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You could do that,” he agreed, falling back onto his heels, pressing his hands into his pockets, looking at Alec with a grin.  “Or, you could come with me, we could get some food, and then get some proper sleep together, because I have a sneaking suspicion we’ll sleep better that way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>He grinned and held his hand out to Alec.  “I might even promise you some kisses as proper bribery if you are interested.  I guarantee they are even better when you don’t have to worry about interruptions.”  Magnus winked and smirked.  “I promise I’ll have you back in time in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Watching that transformation was something that was going to take some getting used to. Alec floundered for an embarrassingly long moment that he would later happily blame on his exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When he finally did recover from that, Magnus’ words were enough to have him flustered all over again in more ways than one. He’d expected their first date to happen, well, later, not while he was sleep-deprived and more likely to make an absolute ass of himself. But it was the offer of kisses as bribery and the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping together </span>
  </em>
  <span>afterward that had the heat filling Alec’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“I, um, that is… I mean…” Alec cut himself off, grimacing at himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock it off</span>
  </em>
  <span>! he snapped at himself. Before he had time to think better of it, he glared up at Magnus and blurted out “Will you quit being…” One hand came up to wave in Magnus’ general vicinity. “…when I’m already too tired to think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Huffing, and deliberately looking away to avoid the grin Magnus was no doubt wearing, Alec reached out and took the hand Magnus had extended his way. “I have to be back for a Clave meeting by nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Magnus fought down the urge to laugh when Alec waved at him, his expression the perfect mix of annoyance and a pout. Maybe someday soon he would kiss the expression off Alec’s face. “I can do that,” he promised. “Maybe this time you can even make proper breakfast for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Tugging Alec closer, Magnus smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Alec’s neck with a quiet, pleased purr. “I’ll tell you a secret, Alexander.” He paused and pulled his head back just enough to meet Alexander’s eyes. “You fluster me, just as much, and just as often. I’d go to war for your smile, my Alec.” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s jaw and summoned a portal for them with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So, to answer your question…” Magnus tugged Alec to the portal and through it, stepping into the comforting warmth of his loft with a pleased sigh. “No, I won’t. But I promise to make it worth your while.” He winked at Alec and squeezed his hand gently. “Do you have anything you want for food?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>~!~ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>For Raziel’s sake. I’m not going to survive this man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alec thought to himself. On the heels of that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s going to be so worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>For almost all of Alec’s life he’d done what everyone else wanted him to do. What someone else had decided was best for him. Rhys – and now Magnus – was the first ‘thing’ Alec had allowed himself to reach for, and not even the fear of what might happen was enough to make him regret it. Even if it crashed and burned as everything else he’d ever wanted had, he was going to enjoy every last second of it while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>That was the thought Alec held to himself as he let Magnus lead him through the portal and into the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The space around them was quite a bit different than the last time Alec had been here. Definitely cleaner. The mess they’d looked at before was gone. It left behind a space that looked warm and inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>When Magnus asked him what he wanted to eat, Alec shrugged. “Whatever you have is fine. I’ll eat just about anything.” He didn’t really care what they ate just so long as he got to spend more time with Magnus. With a shy smile, he stopped looking around the loft and brought his focus back to Magnus. “I’m just happy to be here with you. I don’t care what we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The words were honest in that way that Isabelle told him was embarrassing sometimes, even though she always smiled about it. But Alec had spent too much time around people who never said those kinds of words. He’d always promised himself that he wasn’t going to force the people he cared about to wonder whether or not he actually cared. That small group of people now included Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always welcome!  (Criticism isn't welcome on this particular fic, thanks in advance for respecting that everyone!) </p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server with Val and I -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find Aria on Tumblr here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>You can find ToTheStarsWriting here:<br/><a href="https://to-the-stars-writing.tumblr.com/">ToTheStarsWriting</a></p><p>And Aria on Twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041886">Sleepy cuddles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpixy/pseuds/Dragon">Dragon (hyperpixy)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>